


【临静】ABO（未完结）

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 88,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 全文补档。谢谢喜欢。
Relationships: Izuo, izashizu, 临静
Kudos: 13





	1. 一

1.  
甜美的，甜美的。  
从黑暗中飘散而来的、甜美的气息，如同一双手攫住了他——他的嗅觉首先察觉到了猎物的存在，就像是非洲草原上最原始的捕猎者，而此刻他也确实成为了出色的猎手。甘醇的气息如此的诱人，深深吸气的下一秒，血液因为上瘾而沸腾了，在心脏砰咚砰咚越发有力地欢跳起来的同时，气味带给他的、生理和心理上的双重喜悦，让他的面颊上都忍不住泛起了快活的红晕。在这份通过进化达成的、无可撼动的本能下，烙刻在基因中的渴望让他不由自主地循着这份气味往尽头的房间走去。  
每走一步，那味道就变得更加浓郁，象征着他的猎物就在前方：没错，他的猎物，一个被铁链子锁住的的、无处可逃的、只能任凭他摆布的Omega。和他闻过的其他猎物比起来，这个猎物的味道要干净一些…… 他在欣喜若狂中走得更进了，终于，在一片豁然的昏暗光线下，他看到了被链条锁住的那个身影。  
啊，是了，这就是气味的来源、猎物的所在，供他采撷的花朵……不，采撷这个词太温柔了。他们是这么罕见，这么珍贵，每年为了他们而死的Alpha不计其数，所以他们必须要付出点代价，对吗？  
Alpha看到了他被铁链和锁束缚住的双臂，破碎的袖口因为被吊起的姿势滑落到肘部，他的手腕形状如此清丽秀美，双手无力垂下的姿态和他垂着的头颅一样，无望、屈服，等待着自己无法躲避的结局降临。怀着固有的躁动，他快步走上前去，在捏住他的脸将他的下巴抬起来之前，他也意识到自己强烈散发出的信息素的气味。可是，有什么关系呢？这里没有其他人，而一个Omega是不能把他怎么样的……他端详起对方的脸，然后立刻意识到，这是一张多么秀丽的面庞。或许是因为被束缚的绝望，他的脸上已经失去了某些神采，但他的眼睛依旧那么好看——深红清透，像他无意中在首领桌上窥见到的玛瑙。他的美好让Alpha颤抖，颤抖中他什么都忘了。  
Alpha对上Omega时就是这样，除了结合没有其他应该考虑的东西。他用手指反反复复摩挲着对方的脸，一想到自己肮脏的手指掠过对方的面颊，他就兴奋地勃起了。他又吸了一大口他的信息素，然后急不可耐地去解开禁锢着他双手的链条——他是他的Omega，他的链条没有资格阻挡他们的结合！但在解下一边时，他听到似乎是挺远的地方，传来了一声巨响。  
轰——  
就像是地面被成吨重的铁锤砸了个对穿，即便声音表示重击在很远的地方，他脚下的地面也还是微微颤动起来。Alpha迷惑不解地嘟囔了一句，将短暂偏移的注意力转移回猎物身上，却突然发现他的表情变了。  
黑发的青年一改几秒前还空洞麻木的神色，有些不悦和无奈地皱起眉的同时，他啧了一声。  
“我就知道……”  
在Alpha愕然的眼神中，他最后一丝细微的喘息也消失了。他若无其事地用被解开的那只手挠了挠下巴，碰到他手指的瞬间，他才像是第一次看到他了似的，突然就笑了起来。  
依旧是那份甘甜美好的味道，但他的气息已经完全不同了。姣好的唇角勾出微笑，他闭上眼睛无可奈何地大大叹了口气，接着抱怨起来。  
“啊，啊，不好意思。话说这东西比我想的味道更厉害啊，而且也持续得太久了吧，就算是我自己弄上的也要被熏死了，看来要让他们好好改进一下……不过，能把你成功引来，我的目的也就达到啦。虽说很对不起你，但是Alpha就是这样，没办法的哦？而且对于我的Omega身份毫不怀疑并且掉以轻心的人还是你吧？真是没办法啊，思维定式就是这么可怕呢，其实仔细一闻还是能察觉出区别的吧，除非——你从来没有标记过别人？难怪难怪，那么心急，一点戒备之心都没有，真令我惊讶，在这里的人居然还能这么没有防备，信息素控制的是生理欲望可不是头脑哦？所以想要当上高层干部的话你果然也要像你的上司们那样，好好学学怎么在欲望之中保持理智……不过，你没机会啦。”  
就像是憋了很久，青年哗啦啦啦一股脑地说了个够，大量的喋喋不休让还没反应过来的Alpha越发呆在原地。这是怎么回事？这个人不是Omega吗？他不是……人质吗？  
“我说这些你也不会懂的，到时候有人给你解释，乖乖去警局听吧。啊，虽然我提到了警局，但是不要把我和警察混为一谈哦，毕竟他们之中还有那种没有脑子只靠蛮力办事的笨蛋……”  
像是想到了什么，他揶揄地拧着眉，又长叹了一声，若有所思地抓了抓下巴，然后伸出手来。Alpha本能地往后退了一步，但随即又想起眼前这个人——先不管他的性别是什么——另一只手还被链子牢牢锁住，更何况在被关进来之前，他身上的武器应该也被搜去了。想到这一点的Alpha刚想松一口气，却见对方带着诡谲的微笑，竖起三根手指。  
“三——”  
——什么？  
“二——”  
等等、他在数什——  
“一。”  
轰！！  
背后轰然炸裂开的巨响近在咫尺，霎时间低矮的屋顶被震得簌簌掉灰，Alpha当即捂住口鼻，刚想回过头来，就感到后脑被什么猛地一击，脑子里嗡地一声，他眼前一花，话都没说出来就不得不扑倒在地。  
透过摇晃不断的视线，Alpha看到给了自己一下的男人迈进房间来。高个子，便装，背头，枪口还指着自己，见他倒在地上动弹不得，便从后衣口袋里一摸，冰冷的手铐咔擦一声就扣住了手腕。  
沉默。Alpha被制服只是一瞬间的事，他跪在地上，双手被反绞在身后，甚至都还没反应过来。接着，是邦地一声惊天动地的重击。  
咔擦。  
Alpha的脸还被压在地上，然而他的瞳孔却已经因为恐惧缩小了。他竭力抬头望去，看到那个假Omega身后的墙壁，已经在自己倒地的瞬间，被一拳打出了蜘蛛网状的裂痕。  
裂痕从拳头击中的中心细小却飞速地扩散，伴随着持续不断的咔擦咔擦，眨眼间就填满了半面墙壁。与同样瑟瑟发抖、岌岌可危的房间相比，离那一拳只差毫厘的黑发男人，却没有展露出一丝畏惧。  
“——你他妈的怎么又在这里啊，临——也——君——哟——”  
低吼声贯穿整个房间，犯人抖了一下，同时，男人的领子被一只手猛地提了起来。但面对这样可怖的威胁，被揪着领子的人却一脸轻松地扯扯嘴角偏过头：“别说的我好像很想见到你一样，小静。”  
后一步闯进门来的人，瘦削高挑，穿着显眼的警服。制服被火药燎出了焦痕，他本人却毫发无伤。但他全身上下最引人注目的地方，还是他那有悖于警局规定的、炫目的金发。这便是所有人应该预料到的标志了。  
在看到这抹金色的瞬间，犯人想起了他是谁。  
紧接着，他就放弃了任何一丝抵抗的念头。  
——逃不掉的。  
在这个人……不，这个怪物眼前。谁都逃不掉的。

警局的大门一开，浓烈的甜腻香味就惹得一众警员齐刷刷地回过头来。虽然能从警校毕业的自控力都受过良好训练，但这味道实在是浓得惊世骇俗，简直让人以为他们这次逮着的犯人是个发了情的Omega。然而，在看到跨进门来的几个人后，所有人都恍然大悟地又默默转回头去。  
“——所以说，这是人工合成的信息素啦，人工的。”  
折原临也，26岁，非警员却是警局高层常年的合作对象，个子只比Omega的平均身高高出几公分，脸比大多数Omega还要好看，却是不折不扣的Alpha，性别鉴定局官方文件判定强A，某些特殊文件下显示的甚至是Alpha+。  
年轻的Alpha+旁若无人地跟在熟人边上穿过警部大厅，所到之处便留下了人工合成的浓重甜味，在第三个Alpha警员开始打喷嚏的时候他终于还是无奈地摸了摸后颈，腺体处被他自己喷了大量合成信息素以盖过自己原本的气味达到伪装性别的目的，只是效果似乎好过头了，他将手伸到鼻子前嗅了嗅，然后自己也打了个喷嚏。  
“……咳。早知道就不喷那么多了。小静你要不要试试。”  
“闭嘴。”  
夹在他们中间的另一个Alpha——门田京平又一次叹了口气。与右手边的同行不一样，先一步闯进地下室时，他还穿着防弹衣，这时候也没脱下，上面落满了尘土又溅上了一些血。在给了罪犯后脑一下的下一秒，他就也被浓烈的人工香味熏得连打了好几个喷嚏，因此错过了拦住搭档的机会。等他回过神来时，两个人已经和往常一样，一个挑衅一个暴走，剑拔弩张。  
走在另一边的金发青年现在还处于暴躁状态，但碍于警局的氛围，只是瞪了死对头一眼压着声音吼回去，一边在到达目的地后推开了办公室的门。三个人陆续进了屋，把门一关，屋内回过头的是穿着法医袍的Beta青年，刚想开口就先哇了一声。  
“我说你这是喷了多少。”  
岸谷新罗因为性别对Omega信息素免疫，但并不代表他闻不到这劈头盖脸的香味，他从衣兜里摸出准备好的小瓶子扔给黑发的恶友，后者接过来就往后颈处一阵狂喷，浓烈的气味顿时消散，包括他在内的所有人总算是松了口气。  
“你又没告诉我用量，我这是确保万无一失。”  
“用量什么的，没有试验品我们也不清楚啊。毕竟身为Alpha却有往身上喷假信息素伪造身份装Omega的爱好，这种恶趣味也只有你一个人有。”  
“才不是爱好，这是工作需要。”  
先不管什么工作需要干这么诡异的事，这种手段他已经三番五次屡试不爽了，说是一点恶趣味都没有是没人信的。把吐槽压在心里的依旧是装作什么都没听见的门田，他在临也“这该不会是你给尸体用的吧”的抱怨下和以前一样，把枪往桌上一放，脱掉防弹衣：“一切都顺利，一会儿我负责去汇报，估计等狩泽他们回来后下午就要开会了，在此之前先休整一下。”他又扭头看着进门后就没怎么说话的金发搭档，“案子还没结，我估计局长还会再让你出任务打头阵，要不要先回家一趟。”  
“不用了。”平和岛静雄正把警服的袖口往上卷，听了这话摇头，“开会前我给幽打个电话就好。”  
平和岛静雄，26岁，相比带有欺骗性的折原临也，他不论是身高长相还是体力值，都是一副毫无疑问的强Alpha样。有些人就是这样，你看到他的第一眼，就永远不会怀疑他的性别。所以他和折原临也多年的恶劣关系也就没人去追究了，虽说也有门田这样脾气好自制力也强不容易和人产生矛盾的Alpha，但归根结底，同性相斥嘛，更何况文件显示，他也是稀罕的Alpha+属性。官方和非官方合作了多少年，他就和折原临也吵了多少年，好在争执话题倒没有说是两人看上了同一个Omega，不然警局估计都要被掀了。  
和被誉为最强Alpha的平和岛静雄干架，谁都是没有胜算的。入警校第一年他就因为真正毫无败绩的格斗成绩被载入史册，毕业后由此被提拔进总局，之后便成为行动科的王牌，与他对抗的任何罪犯无论多么穷凶极恶都永无胜算，如此令人闻风丧胆的存在，堪称黑白两道的传说。  
……当然了，也不是说没有因为过于强悍而伤到自己人或是毁了现场这种事发生……  
这边正商量着，门又被打开了，负责审讯的狩泽绘理华结束工作归来踏进门内，接着就被室内这么多人吓了一跳。  
“小田田已经回来啦，速度好快，啊，临临好久不见，这次又来和静静合作了吗？”  
狩泽万年带有开口让人跪的属性，但静雄只当做没听见，临也依旧摸着后颈看看还有没有残余的味道，听了这话摆出一脸苦笑：“说是合作，差点被打死才更恰当吧。”  
“行动科的安排。”门田赶在另一个当事人发飙之前接过话头，“但我们也不知道他在那里。”  
“本来我们是不会碰面的，但是我的计划被小静弄砸了。”临也终于确定信息素的味道都消失了，这才放下手，瞥了一眼金发的人又被狠狠瞪回来，“按计划我应该先你们一步逃掉，把人丢给你们的，但是小静动手的声音被他听见了……结果你们进来的时候我一只手还被铐着呢。”  
“把你杀了不好吗！”  
“他身上没有武器，因为他是被人造信息素吸引过来的，硬要说的话他不是来杀我，而是把我当做了Omega准备做该做的事……”  
静雄的表情明显僵了一下。在临也嗤嗤的得逞笑声和狩泽灼灼的视线下，门田捏住了鼻梁，左右环顾了一下后他看到了一席白大褂与一群警员格格不入的新罗。  
“岸谷？话说为什么你会在这里？”  
“我来看戏啊。……说正经的，一个是把合成信息素指定的抑制剂给临也，还有，”法医在桌上翻找了一下，翻出另一个瓶子，隔空丢给了静雄，被后者接住，“喏，你的抑制剂。”  
金发的人道了谢，刚把瓶子收起来，一抬头就看到一屋子怪异的视线向自己投来：“……怎么了？”  
面面相觑。最终还是门田试探着开了口：“静雄你……有喜欢的Omega了？”  
“嗯？”平和岛静雄茫然了，“不，并没有这回事。”  
“那为什么要抑制剂？一般来说，Alpha要抑制剂的话只是因为要给喜欢的Omega这一个理由吧。”  
“给你弟弟吗？”  
“不对，幽君的话，我记得也是Alpha啊。”  
“咦？！那个总是冷冰冰的美少年吗！我一直以为他是Omega呢！”  
“也是一个脸比Omega都要美的Alpha……”  
一阵莫名的七嘴八舌。金发的警员抓了抓头，万分困惑地看着眼前的一群人：“我说，你们是不是对我的性别有什么误解？”  
几个人都回过头来看着他。  
“那个，我不是Alpha……我是Omega来着。”  
……  
……  
安静。  
在办公室内彻底的呆滞持续了一分钟之后，最终还是折原临也代表着当机的一众警员先开口了：  
“……哈？”  
“干什么。”  
“不，呃，不对等等，小静你刚刚说什么？我好像幻听了，你再说一遍？”  
“烦死了跳蚤，我不是说过了吗，我不是Alpha，我是Omega啊。”  
虽然很暴躁，但这也确实是又说了一遍。于是所有人又死机了。  
集体掉线之间，唯一毫不吃惊神情正常的只有刚刚塞了抑制剂的岸谷新罗，但他明显很享受这种其他所有人都目瞪口呆的现状，而平和岛静雄同样状况外，看看这个又看看那个，虽然万年对头脸上的呆愣有装出来的嫌疑，但不说是基本上不会被任何事情震惊的狩泽，就连一贯稳重的门田都一副傻眼的模样，他这才确定这群人是真不知道这个事实。  
“……败给你们了，我以为你们都知道呢。”  
究竟是谁败给谁啊？！一句话打醒所有人，狩泽最先回过神来，两手邦地拍上桌：“等等为什么静静你这么能打会是Omega？医院诊断错误吗？！Omega？？我们通常理解中的那种Omega？！带发情期的那种？！所以静静你是有发情期的？！呜啊啊啊我一直脑补着你和临临是双A强强的同性相恋唔唔唔——”  
门田一把将她的嘴捂住不让她把危险后半句说完。他也缓不过来似的，僵硬地望着几年来共同学习、出警，自己又无数次目睹他以一敌多横扫千军的搭档，挣扎着在极具冲击力的事实之中艰难地开口：“静雄……你是说真的吗……我们在一个学校上学在一个地方工作，这么多年……”  
“当然是真的了。虽然为了上警校，我爸妈有让医院认识的医生帮我伪造了性别……”  
“……”  
“抱歉，这个好像是违法的。”  
不，问题根本就不是这个。门田京平对这过于天然的侧重点无言以对地扶额了。虽说警校或消防队这样需要随时出动的高体力人员的地方，不招收Omega是众所周知的事，不仅是因为Omega生理上基本是三性别中最弱的，随时随地的发情期也会给任务带来极大困扰，有时甚至是威胁，例如解救人质的任务中，如果有Omega突然发情，场面一定会立刻失控。更何况，警校那种Alpha汇集的地方，将一个Omega丢在其中是多么危险的事，没人会不清楚。然而他眼前的青年不仅从警校顺利毕业、从未被发现性别不对，甚至还被誉为最强的——  
——最强的Alpha。  
一个Omega，被誉为最强的Alpha。  
在场的所有人都仿佛听到了什么东西稀里哗啦碎裂的声音。  
“所以？你是怎么度过发情期的？”一直沉默着的临也突然问，“还是说你已经被标记了？”  
新罗立刻意味深长地看了他一眼，但静雄并没有注意到，只是朝他一如既往嫌恶地拧着眉：“怎么可能，我的性别是伪造的，所有人当然都以为我是Alpha啊。”  
其他人看着他。  
“呃，不过，警校的几年里，虽然一直没被标记，我也确实从来没有被怀疑过啊，想想也是很幸运……”  
……幸运个鬼！这是幸运能解释的吗！谁会怀疑一个格斗成绩载入史册、单挑一百人都一点事没有、能把半吨重的东西从操场这头扔到那头的人是Omega啊！谁会啊！就算闻到了信息素也只会以为是自己被揍昏头了出现了错觉吧？！  
“小静你果然是笨蛋……”  
“啊啊？！杀了你啊信不信！”  
“但是，发情期呢？”新罗打断差点又要开始的冲突。法医面颊抽搐，看上去憋笑已经憋得要背过气去，“我知道你一直有用我给你的抑制剂，但是也有突发情况吧？打架的时候怎么办？”  
已经准备一拳揍出的人皱着眉重重坐下，抱着双臂：“发情期的话我当然会请假的，不过如果是在打架的话，那也没办法，只能这样打下去了。”  
“……居然接着打下去……”  
“确实，会有信息素这种烦人的问题。当然因为身体和平时不一样，所以还是会有影响的。”  
听了这话的其他人，还没有来得及因为“啊，果然还是会被影响到啊”这种想法松了一口气，就看到当事人耸耸肩，带着几分困扰似的：“要说战斗力的话，跟平时相比，大概下滑了一半吧。”  
……  
那也还是很可怕好吗？！你这种战斗力下滑一半对普通人来说有区别吗？有吗？！

震惊之中弹幕爆炸的警员非警员最终都还是散了场，缓过神的门田去了局长办公室汇报工作，静雄找了个安静地方给弟弟打电话，狩泽奔去找同样负责审讯的游马崎交流心得去了。剩下新罗和临也，两人一前一后地往鉴定科走。  
“又和你合作的话，说明这次牵扯到的人又是你们那头相关的了。”  
“这种事怎样都好啦。”临也和以前一样，对还未发生的一切不予置评，他想了想还是重新挑起话题，“那个小静，居然是Omega啊，明明战斗力一流的Alpha甚至Alpha+都拿他没办法，真是个怪物。”  
“又出乎你意料了？不过话说回来，我以为至少你会知道呢，搜集情报不是你的爱好吗。”  
“官方的资料本来就很难拿，更何况他不是说了吗，性别被伪造过，不往那方面想的话不会去调查的吧。”  
事实证明，不是自己坦白的话，就连最聪明的家伙也不会想到性别伪造这一层，毕竟太难以置信了。新罗只是笑着将两手插在口袋里：“我没想到的是，你很在意他有没有被标记这件事啊。”  
“……寻常的好奇心而已。”  
“哈哈，是这样啊。不过，静雄是知道你还有门田是Alpha这件事的，对吧？”  
临也侧过头：“怎么。”  
新罗依旧笑着，到了目的地后拉开门：“一般来说，出于各种便利考虑，Omega寻找标记对象都是就近选择的。但是不管是和他一起读书工作的门田，还是和他距离最近的你——别摆出那副表情，我说的是事实嘛——都没有被他提出过标记要求。门田先不谈，这也说明，他完全没考虑过你呢……对吧？”


	2. 二

2.  
与折原临也的第一次相遇，在平和岛静雄的记忆里绝不算愉快。  
……岂止是不愉快，简直是到了噩梦的地步，以至于时至今日他想起来，依旧是想杀到对方家里，先把他一拳干掉，然后再把他家房子拆得一干二净，把尸体碾得血肉模糊后再埋在最底下。  
当然了，这种想法也只是想想而已。警校毕业的他骨子里还是守法的好孩子，通常违规破坏也只是一时冲动。不过法律不允许他把对方干掉，并不代表着他见到对方就不想打他。所以直到现在，他们两个都是见了面至少要打一场然后无休无止地争吵。  
那是一次普通的任务。他被要求只身进入嫌疑人的地盘，没有帮手，没有内应，连后援都隔着一段距离。但没有人担心他。到目前为止，还没有谁能在武力上给行动科的王牌警员给予什么有效的打击。目的地是某犯罪组织举办的酒会，目标是保护污点证人，具体这个酒会里还混迹着哪些政界商界赫赫有名的大人物，他一概不知，只是遵从命令换上高档的白衬衫和黑色西装，以Alpha+的身份进入酒会。  
证人是女性，标准的Omega，娇小、胆怯，据称是组织内高层看上的女人，被迫参与了几次犯罪行动，因为长期的压力，神经极度紧张，稍稍一点风吹草动都能将她吓到，因此他隔得远远地看着她，看着她穿着浅蓝色小礼服的身躯穿行在会场一群Alpha的身影之间几乎要被吞没。有那么几次他觉得自己跟丢了，但随即她又出现了，看到他时便向他投来一个虚弱的微笑，然后又扭过头去，开始和身边另一个人说话。  
她的说话对象背对着他，他只看到了她的背影。与证人相比，她更加高挑，作为女性，这个身高很有可能是个Alpha，乌黑的长发直垂腰间，她的长礼服是深紫色，上半身一直修饰到腰间，裙摆优雅地散开垂下。她端着酒杯，他看不见她的脸，但她让证人感到放松。他压了压耳朵，耳麦里传来的命令是原地待命。  
与警校无关，平和岛静雄似乎有某种本能的直觉。他并不擅长推理或判断，但有些时候他看到一个人的第一眼，就能完全察觉到对方的威胁，比如那个穿着紫色裙子的女性，现在她领着他的证人走近了一点，他勉强能听到她们的说话声，但仍然看不清陌生人的脸，只是听到比她矮小一些的证人笑着说了什么。  
“……甘乐。”他隐约听到她这么叫她。  
她们又走近了几步。虽然还不至于让他听到声音，但他闻到了一股淡淡的、甜美的气味。若有若无的甜味引起了一阵无形的、细微的骚动，静雄看到两人周围不少人都对她们投去了视线，这不是什么好兆头。这股味道和证人身上的信息素味不同。这是另一个人身上散发的、Omega的信息素。很显然，紫色裙子的女性也是Omega，然而这种味道太过典型，反而生出某种诡异的违和。他又压了压耳麦，同时看到那个人转过身来，朝自己投来了一瞥。  
他心中犹如一瞬间爆出尖锐的警笛声，若不是上级命令他按兵不动，他差点就要冲上去了。他下意识地摸上腰间，这才想起来自己没带枪，但他的动作被对方尽收眼底。那张即使远远看去都艳丽万分的面孔朝他侧了侧，她顺手撩开肩上的黑发，朝他露出一个微笑。  
这个微笑是日后的导火索，但此时的平和岛静雄只是僵硬了一秒就收回手。不需要枪，傀儡本身就是武器，枪是多余的。他背手解开西服和衬衫的扣子，或许是他的错觉，他觉得周围的空气绷紧了，但又可能绷紧的只是他自己。不管远处的上司如何要求，他已经在对方露出笑容的刹那间做出了战斗的决定——这人太危险。他不知道自己从何断定，毕竟她只是个Omega，还是个女性。但她很危险。被训练出的一切都被他抛之脑后，直觉和本能占据全部意识，而对方甚至保持着这种笑容，丢开证人朝他走来。空气要爆开了。他握紧拳头，甚至都不需要摆出格斗的架势……没有人能从这里他这里取胜……她脚步加快了，在靠近他的瞬间，她突然冷不丁推了一把他的肩膀。  
“趴下。”她简短地说。

平和岛静雄纯粹是因为过于震惊才被她推得一个没站稳，对方还踩着高跟鞋的右脚顺势朝他小腿一拐，他完全没反应过来，砰地就被她仰面推倒在地。她的声音还残留在他的耳边，但没等他说话，跌在地上的下一秒，头顶华美的吊灯在一声枪响中瞬间坠落，砸在地上时轰隆地哗啦一声，混合着惊声尖叫，所有的噪音飞速炸开，而会场顷刻间陷入了一片黑暗。  
耳边一片嗡嗡的混乱。尖叫声、咒骂声、持续不断的枪声，还有耳麦里一刻不停的催促。但他顾不得什么，黑暗中他能感觉到那具带有甘甜气息的身体整个压在自己身上，膝盖顶着自己的小腹，一只微凉的手在他挣扎之前抓着他的手腕压上，他没由来地一个激灵，莫名的震颤窜遍脊椎，接着他才想起自己的处境，而黑暗中视觉罢工，他根本不知道证人跑到哪里去了，什么东西邦地砸在他们身边，大概是屋顶塌了一块，而那股甜味还在自己鼻尖处浓烈地灼烧：浓烈的、怪异的甜味……  
“你不是Omega！”他突然说，瞬间找回了自己的感知，顿时火气乱窜，紧接着他想到了刚刚对方朝自己说话时的声音，他越发暴躁起来，“你也不是个女人！”  
他听见对方不耐烦地啧了一声。“一直保持伪声可是很累的，而且我在这方面又不专业。”他说话的声音虽然柔和悦耳，比起寻常男性来更加优雅，但毫无疑问是个男人的声音。他搞不清一个男人为什么要穿成女人的样子在这种场合招摇，但他紧接着又说话了，如果能看见他的脸，他一定是皱起了眉：“但是你居然能闻出来啊，我还以为Alpha在这方面都不算很敏感呢……毕竟本能一占优，理智就不起作用了，人类就是这样的，是吧？”  
这当然不是因为他在这方面有多敏锐。纯粹是出于另一个原因，静雄能够识别他的性别，毕竟他比人们想得要更加熟悉Omega应有的气味……有什么细碎的东西垂在了他的颈部，他立刻抖了一下，随后才意识到那是对方的长发。然后他才想起来，自己还被他压在地上，而任务早就被毁得差不多了。他立刻把他掀开，这没有费任何劲，毕竟他并不魁梧，他听到他被自己推得撞到了什么东西，因此闷哼一声，再开口时语气比之前更烦躁了。  
“啊，啊，我听说过你的，在警局里我也算是有认识的人，姑且说是朋友吧……你就是那个怪物啊。只是怪物或兵器，就要乖乖服从命令，我说的没错吧，毕竟你不是指挥人，你只是个好用的武器——”  
“闭嘴。”武器朝他低声地咆哮回去。他对对方的好感降为负值，如果不是因为看不见他而且要关心证人，他现在真想把他拖过来揍一顿。他爬起来，却陡然间觉得自己摇晃了一下，那人的声音从大概是左手边的位置传过来。  
“不要费心去找她了。她和你想的不一样，她是幕后黑手之一。”  
“啊？！”  
“你们内部有她的内应。你们的上级在刚刚才知道这件事，不然这里也不会被袭击了。刚进来你的身份就暴露了，不过，因为是你，他们没有增派人手，想想也是合理的。开枪的是二楼的人，现在已经逃走了吧，不过我已经警告过你们的人了，有没有逮到他就看他们了。不用怀疑，我给你们警方的情报一直都还是准确的，毕竟我也算是不可多得的合作对象……”  
平和岛静雄被他一刻不停的说话声弄得火冒三丈，他摸索着摸到了刚刚掉在他们身边的房顶的某块，在会场依旧混乱到极点的黑暗中轻而易举地将它丢到一边。他看到了狙击枪的红色光点，枪响，然后是尖叫声。夜视仪在这种情况下简直是致命的，而整栋楼都是一片黑暗。又是枪响。他的心跳因为这些突发状况疯狂跳动，而他依旧什么都看不见，只能赶紧退到刚刚那块天花板后面，子弹打在上面粉尘四溅。  
“你什么都做不了，你也什么都不用做。”那个声音还在左手边漫不经心地说着，他听起来不仅完全不慌张，甚至有点享受。“你关注的那个Omega已经按照我说的路线跑掉了，不过，外面应该有你们的人等着他吧？如果你们的上级依旧相信我的话。”  
“为什么要相信你？！”他朝他的方向吼回去，“你吵死了！你到底是哪里冒出来的？！”  
“硬要说的话，我算你在这里的拍档？只不过是单方面安排的，而且我也并不乐意……为什么要相信我？因为这里的老板也相信我，哎呀，有时候我也真是不得不感叹我自己被人信任的程度呢，虽然我也没说谎哦，不然我就要丢掉客户了——不对，应该说我会被客户干掉吧。但是人类总是比自己想象的要更容易被操控呢，只要我稍稍隐瞒一点什么，事情就大不相同了！这就是我喜欢这份工作的原因啊！”  
他现在听起来已经是在兴奋地胡言乱语了，静雄无法理解他为什么突然这么兴奋，但他只想揍他。他听到他站起来了，还嘀咕了一句“这个鞋子真是麻烦”，然后窸窸窣窣地，应该是他把高跟鞋脱了下来。接着，他的手腕突然就被他抓住了，而他一点都不知道对方是怎么在黑暗中看到他的。“等三秒。”他说，然后立刻拽着他蹲下躲开，“灯一亮，我们就跑。”  
什么？  
但三秒眨眼过去了。备用电源就像他说的那样，瞬间点亮全场。在目睹了溅满血迹、红酒和食物残渣、水泥块和玻璃渣的废墟的瞬间，枪声横扫而来，他便什么都没说，两人拔腿就朝应急出口冲去。

现在他们在呼啸的警笛声和不停闪烁的警车的红蓝光线中大口喘气。逃脱路线不算一帆风顺，但好歹也没受到任何致命的威胁。平和岛静雄对这一切早已习惯，也习惯了一个人突出重围后只留一点擦伤。他摸着手臂上一道浅浅的划痕，瞪眼看着和他一起跑出来的人。他的身手敏捷得惊人，哪怕是穿成这个样子，他也能毫不费力地躲开大部分攻击，再把小部分的攻击接下后还击回去。明明会场是禁止携带武器的，他却还是不知道从哪儿摸出了一把小刀，虽然最后他顺手将它直接掷出，扎进一个人的大腿。这种攻击方式让静雄越发觉得不祥，但他终于能够看清他的脸了。  
他的五官极美，即便是眼下如此狼狈也非常好看，因为伪装还化了妆，这副极度秀丽的面庞，如果是好好地上妆，装扮成女人也完美无缺。但脂粉退去，被掩盖的棱角展露出来，即便很美，也还是能看出他是男人。同样，他瘦削的身形裹在女式礼服里，但肩膀依旧留有男性锋利挺拔的轮廓。饶是如此，他的扮相也足以以假乱真了，至少隔着那段距离的自己一开始确实没有认出来。  
他和周围的警员似乎不认识，因为大多数人都朝他投来惊诧的视线，但又一辆警车在他们面前停下时，他朝里面走出的人点了点头，对方回看他。  
“有劳了，折原先生。”  
“哪里，我的本职工作罢了。”  
警视监的出现让在场所有警员都吓了一跳，但他似乎并不以为意，甚至口吻熟络。上司说话的口气是对待平级的某种尊重，而他只是微笑着，丝毫没有在意自己怪异的打扮，只是有点苦恼地抹去自己嘴角被蹭出的口红。在他无奈地拧起眉的时候，他们背后传来熟悉的声音：  
“临也？是临也吧？好久不——我说你怎么这副打扮？”  
岸谷新罗的声音一如既往地轻快，轻快到无视了周遭怪异的氛围，但这对他来说倒也是常态。他显然与对方熟识，静雄瞪着他们俩，而在那个被叫做“临也”的人回头看着法医时，后者呆了三秒，然后瞬间毫无保留地爆笑起来。  
“……什么啊，是新罗啊。法医现在也要出这样的现场了吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈不是啦我是被人叫来的，所以这就是我被叫来的原因吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”新罗拼命扭曲着脸憋着笑，指着他说了一句“你口红蹭到脸上了”，然后又笑翻过去。  
黑发的男人叹了口气，在对方笑得死去活来的时候伸手摘掉伪装时的假发。他的短发清爽干净，黑色衬着脸颊越发白皙，只是眼下他依旧穿着女装，一手拎着假发，脚边还丢着那双高跟鞋。在法医哈哈大笑着摸出手机打开拍照模式时他终于朝他做了个威胁的手势：“敢拍一张我就把你上次想在浴室里安针孔摄像头的事情告诉塞尔提。”  
“塞尔提才不会相信你呢！”新罗快活地说，但还是惋惜地收起了手机递上纸巾，看着他把口红擦去，而剩下的不能靠纸巾搞定，于是他也索性不管了。“没想到再见到你居然是这样的……所以说你的变态又上升了一个等级吗？除了伪装性别的恶趣味外又有女装癖了？话说你胸口垫的是什么啊。”  
“专用的硅胶。这才不是女装癖，这是工作需要。还有你有什么资格说我是变态啊。”  
对一旁看着这一切的平和岛静雄来说，这一切确实很变态。他在朝等在场外的门田京平打了招呼后就一直抱着双臂瞪着他们，直到新罗笑着朝他转过身来：“啊，静雄，一直不说话呢，被吓到了？这家伙就是这样啦。他是折原临也，和我是初中同学，虽然有联系不过我们也好几年没见了，我认识他的时候女装癖还不是他的爱好——”  
“都说了不是爱好。”  
“——不过他一直都是个变态又恶趣味的家伙，顺便也是个人渣哦，有些时候。”  
“你这样介绍自己初中唯一的朋友真的让我很寒心啊。”  
“彼此彼此嘛，更何况我的世界只要有塞尔提就够了。”  
如果这能算的上是友谊，只能说世界上友谊的种类实在繁多。静雄没说话，只是任凭对方又反过来介绍自己。“静雄的话，我跟你提到过的，是从小一起长大的朋友啦，虽然他后来去了警校，但现在又一起工作了。”  
“是吗。”  
折原临也偏过头来。尽管他依旧看起来怪异和狼狈，但他脸上又浮现出了在会场里见面时的那种微笑。轻描淡写、漫不经心，但眼睛又盯着他，静雄这才发现他的眼睛竟然是幽深的酒红。他的眉毛若无其事地拧着，这让他看上去带着某种意料之中的无奈，仿佛下一秒就要因此叹气出声。可他同时也翘着嘴角，薄薄的双唇刻意扭曲的弧度，带着和无奈完全相反的、诡谲的恶劣。  
他突然就觉得心头火起。“介绍什么。”他冷冷地绷着脸，没有忽略掉门田因为他突然的敌意而投来的讶然视线，“反正也不可能做朋友。我看他不爽。”  
新罗大概是没想到他会这么明显地暴露出敌对态度，稍稍愣了一下，而唯一没有惊讶的竟然是临也本人。他毫不意外地依旧微笑着：“是嘛，那就没办法了。我还以为，只是身为棋子和工具的你，会对顺手帮了你一把的我有点好感——”  
如果不是门田赶紧拦住他，静雄的拳头已经要砸在他脸上了。讨厌他。讨厌他的一切。他说不清这份厌恶从何而来，但厌恶似乎是本能，奔腾在他的血液里。他觉得自己遗漏了某些重要的东西，但这并不妨碍自己此刻想要狠狠把他揍一顿的心情。门田用力架住他。“你在做什么。”他小声说，“警监都在这里，你想就这样丢掉工作吗。”  
他住手了。但莫名的愤怒和憎恶依旧在身体里燃烧咆哮，而他在对方秀美的笑容里也看到了同样的东西。只是见了第一面，他们就厌恶着彼此。见他动作松懈，门田就将他松开了一点，稳重的Alpha吸了吸鼻子，有些疑惑地看向新认识的人：“这个味道……你是Omega吗？”  
不，他不是。静雄几乎一瞬间就在心里反驳了。他可以是任何性别，但他绝对不是Omega。那不是信息素的味道。临也嗤地笑出来，摇摇头，新罗捂着额头：“才不是啦。如果你是说这个味道，那其实是人工信息素。他要是Omega的话，得有多少Alpha栽在他手里啊。”  
“我把这句话当做是夸奖哦。”  
“不过，他也不算是Alpha吧。”他望着另外两人困惑的神情，笑了笑，“他是Alpha+。”  
两人都呆住了。门田愣了半天才开口：“和静雄一样吗？”  
这其中真正的缘由也只有新罗和静雄自己才知道，但法医只是看了他一眼：“嗯，是啦。”  
“真惊人……我还以为我这辈子不会见到第二个强A了……”  
“哈哈哈，世界总是充满惊喜的嘛。”  
“真是一点都看不出来。”  
确实，折原临也的外貌和身材，无论如何其实都更偏向一个Omega，说是Alpha都很勉强，但他居然是Alpha+。普通的Alpha群体在智力或体力上通常要高人一筹，而Alpha+自然和字面意思一样，是比Alpha能力更出众的存在——虽然是这么说，但也没有多少人真正清楚究竟是出众在何处，毕竟能被判定成强A的人类少之又少，关于这一类Alpha的资料也就相对稀缺。面对门田恳切的评价，临也看起来并没有被冒犯，反而很开心：“现在对性别的判断基本已经完全依靠生理印象了啊，虽然其实很不科学但也没有多少人在意，所以我这个样子装成Omega可是很占优势的，基本没有被怀疑过。面对Omega人们通常会掉以轻心啦，而且因为很容易就有非分之想，所以相当便利呢。”  
“你是红鹭①吗。别用一副自豪的口气说这么恶心的事好不好。”  
“人要学会利用自己的一切优势达到目的嘛，尤其是我这样的工作。”  
新罗习以为常，指着他对着门田和静雄又说了一遍“他是变态哦”得到了临也要捏碎他眼镜的威胁。门田吐了口气，静雄则没说话，新罗笑着望着他，却突然收起了几分笑意。他假装不经意地挪到他身旁。  
“你没事吗？”  
根本就不是没事。金发的青年低着头，习惯性地想去口袋里摸烟，随后才想起来自己穿着西装而不是平常的警服，他的手指有些颤抖。接着，他伸出手来，假装按摩着酸痛的脖子似的，压住了后颈。  
“怎么会在这个时候？你没有服用抑制剂吗？”  
“当然有了……”然后他就说不下去了。他的声音都有点发抖，新罗睁大眼睛看着他，然后按住他的肩，“赶紧离开这里。我帮你请假，你那个姓田中的上司会帮你解释的吧？趁信息素暴走之前离开，如果不行就——”  
“我知道的……多谢了。”  
在拼命压制着身体里暴动的一切时，平和岛静雄依旧不知道这一切是怎么开始的，但他总算明白了自己漏掉了什么。为什么在被黑发的男人推在地上时，他居然没有第一时间推开他，为什么站起来的瞬间他觉得晕眩，为什么在会场的废墟下他觉得心跳快得难受，为什么在突围的间隙体温在升高。他知道新罗会暂时帮他摆平别人的困惑，另一点就是，即使别人看出了端倪，也不会往那方面想——谁都不会相信他会是Omega的。然而不用担心暴露性别并不代表他不用担心自己的身体，就算是他，也很清楚这种状况会带来的某些后果。  
他终于踉跄着停下脚步。靠在小巷的墙壁上掏出手机的时候，他的手抖得几乎要拿不住它，而周围满是自己的信息素味道，浓烈得惊人，他恍惚间想着自己好像从来没有信息素暴走过，这还是头一次。而他一点都不知道是为什么。这一切简直是噩梦。  
“……幽。”电话那头接通后，他叫出对方的名字。他的声音和平常大不一样，因此电话那头的人瞬间就明白了发生了什么。挂了电话后他仰面靠在墙上，努力忽略着身体一步一步应有的反应——但这并没有用。他仍然和往常一样，察觉到了小腹处传来的燥热的胀痛感，就像是这一切还不够一样，什么东西顺着大腿根流了下来。他无法获知原因：按理说不应该在这个时候，毕竟他为了防止这种事，特意在任务前服用了抑制剂，甚至还喷了Alpha信息素。  
但他的发情期依旧开始了。

他并不总是被发情期困扰的。  
他经历过很多次这种突发状况，有时候甚至是在格斗中途，Omega的发情期并不规律，所以把重物砸出去的下一秒他都有可能陡然感觉到身体的变化：骤然升高的体温、心跳加快、胸闷带来的喘息、小腹的胀痛、不受控制溢出的信息素。最后才是性征反应，在勃起的同时附带着某处的湿润。  
但他从未因此吃过亏。情欲之中他仍然能保持极高的战斗力，甚至因为欲望得不到解决而更加暴躁，对他人的打击也就更彻底。没人能在这个时候靠近他。等他结束这一切，就会找个地方躲起来，翻出抑制药片吞下，等待这次暴动慢慢过去。新罗曾笑着将他的发情期比作狼人满月时期的变形，唯一的不同就是它不像圆月之夜那么有迹可循。  
然而这次完全不一样。  
事态脱离了控制，见到弟弟的时候他甚至站都站不起来。他说不出话，而他过量的信息素差点震得对方释放出Alpha的气味予以回应，好在血缘障碍仍旧将他的理智拉了回来。平和岛幽在他跪倒在地之前将他扶住塞进车里，他身上依旧是那股淡淡的、有点冷漠的薄荷味。他抓着他的肩，静雄在那张从不表露出半点情绪的脸上看出了焦躁和忧虑：“……哥哥？”  
“没事……我也不知道、为什么——”话音未落，他一把推开他，俯身开始拼命呕吐。情欲完全超出负荷，让他觉得恶心，他的体温骤然飙升，不管是他还是幽都察觉到了这次的不对。吐完之后他还想解释什么，但随后就是铺天盖地的疼痛，于是他顺利地晕了过去。

他又回到了会场里。噪音和黑暗，火药和血腥味，食物残渣和作废的红酒，地面震动。但他的注意力全在被触碰的身体上：小腹处顶着的膝盖，缠在手腕上的凉滑手指像蛇，他手指微微一动，就有什么岩浆一样的东西唰地窜过全身。这时候他才意识到，那很有可能就是情欲。情欲在那时候莫名觉醒，过后突然爆发，他措手不及，直接被压垮。他黑暗的梦境那么热，而他意识恍惚，又觉得脖子上传来轻微的痒意，他伸手捉住，发现那是长发。冰凉的发丝缠在指尖，他稍稍侧过头，有人俯下身来，柔软的嘴唇先碰上他的，然后往下，直到他咬住他的侧颈时他才看到他的脸——  
他瞬间惊醒了。

平和岛静雄盯着头顶的天花板好一会儿，才意识到自己不是在乱糟糟的酒会大厅，而是在自己家里。外面很亮。他搞不清自己睡了多久，但应该有一段时间了，因为他失去意识时是傍晚，并且体内翻江倒海的难受退去了，只有体温还没降下来，因此他现在依旧头痛欲裂——不过这个是可以忍受的，每次差不多都这样。他想爬起来，然后意识到头痛得他想砸东西，但浑身倦意让他很怀疑自己能不能把床头柜举起来，只得又乖乖躺回去。然后门开了。  
“你这次是怎么回事？”  
他显然是是睡了挺久了，起码一个晚上，因为新罗现在没穿着工作时的衣服，虽然他还穿着白大褂，不过他可以认出来这是作为便装的那一件。他痛苦地想摸摸额头，随后发现不仅手臂酸痛到抬不起来，掌心的热度居然和额头一样，他只好换成手背，这才勉强摸出一点高温。“体温还是40度。”医学院毕业的人好心地替他解答，“不过这已经和平时一样了，是吧？”  
“……因为是发情期啊。”  
“因为发情期连动都动不了？这在你身上可从来没发生过，我开始打消想要解剖你的念头了——”  
“闭嘴，宰了你。”  
等身体恢复了就揍他。静雄这么干脆地想，但还是没去看他。他现在心虚。新罗轻松地无视了他的威胁：“你在任务的时候遭遇什么了？被下药了？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“那为什么？”  
“……”他沉默了一下。太阳穴疼得像是被刀捅进去。“不知道。”  
然后他翻了个身，觉得这个动作比平时艰难了数倍，接着他用被子将自己裹住。他刚刚遭遇了转变以来的第一次真正意义上的发情期暴走，这和普通发情期的区别，学医的新罗一定比他更清楚。  
只有被特定的Alpha吸引，Omega才会产生发情期暴走。  
他无法否认这一点，因为身体是诚实的。他不知道，哪怕是在睡梦中，他也在无意识地喘息和呻吟。他依旧全身滚烫，情欲没有消退，他的性器仍然微勃着，身体为了保持湿润，也还在细微地渗出黏稠。说不定在睡着的时候他都已经射过几次了。他明白身体在渴求什么，但他决定不去管它。忍耐着情欲的折磨再一次睡着时，他想到的最后一件事是，如果再碰到那个讨厌的Alpha+，一定要不惜一切代价把他干掉。  
——杀了你。


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊顺便一提这章开头对临也的描写是我全文最喜欢的一段！  
> 当初也被人说这段真的很临也哈哈哈~

3.  
Omega和往常一样，温驯地跪在对方的脚边。  
他能闻到今天这个Alpha与众不同的味道。与地下俱乐部的其他常客相比，他的信息素味缺少了某种侵略性。那是一种既不刚硬也不霸道的香味，轻柔微凉，无法言喻，他低着头的时候思索了半天，却还是找不到准确的对应气味：有点接近植物清香，但又缺乏其典型的纯澈感，因为他深深吸气时，想到的不是樱花或青草，而是夜空硕大的满月、最后一丝灯红酒绿也偃旗息鼓的高楼、即便到了后半夜也车水马龙的街道、横跨街道头顶的天桥，和可以俯瞰这一切的、最高处的屋顶。最后他想，如果硬要形容的话，这可能是自己在深夜里走在城市街头时，所能闻到的夜风的气味。  
他小心地抬起头想看他，又慌忙垂下视线，只瞥了一眼他的膝盖。坐在自己眼前的Alpha身上所浸润的，是夜幕中的城市才会携带的味道。这种味道太过罕见，但不论如何，它令他着迷。Omega跪伏的姿势开始动摇，他轻轻喘息了起来，然后闻到了空气中逐渐浓郁的蜂蜜甜香，那是他自己的信息素味道。他濒临发情期，因为今天的工作，刻意没有服用抑制剂，然而对方的气味比他接待过的任何客人都要诱人，他无法自控地贪婪吮吸，每吸入一口，身体就服从召唤，一步一步踏入了情欲的舞池。他的脸颊开始泛红，下身逐渐变硬，乳头也坚挺起来的同时，后穴也情不自禁地分泌出了液体。他低着头轻轻颤抖着，在这种甜蜜的煎熬中，手指无意识地抠进了掌心。  
首先他们会从嘴开始。他被要求跪着，所以一开始肯定是口交。接着他会坐在他的腿上，让他任意把玩自己。等自己的欲望升到顶点、开始忍不住因此哀求他时，他就插进来，射给他，把他标记。没错，他是个还没被标记的Omega，因此也就比这里的同行要更少见，价格也就更贵。可他不介意被眼前的Alpha标记，因为他的气味这么美，他不介意。  
Omega的思绪因为无法控制的想象而颤抖，然后他听见这个Alpha笑了。  
“你起来吧。”他说。他的声音十分柔和，甜润得不像一个Alpha，“哎呀哎呀，所以我从一开始就很不习惯被这样对待啊。身为人类的你却要跪在同为人类的我的面前，只是因为性别不同，这不是有点荒谬吗？因为这种臣服更接近物种之间的臣服啊，而不是人类之间的屈服——我的意思是，某种意义上来说，Omega并没有被当做和Alpha一样的人类，对吧？你也是这么想的吧？”  
Omega终于真正抬起头来。他困惑地看着他，不明白在一切开始之前，这段开场白是什么意思。他注意到他的脸，他的脸很漂亮，甚至比他见过的最受欢迎的Omega还要漂亮。但他笑起来的时候，那副神情却真切地证明了他的Alpha身份。  
“真是非常非常抱歉，明明我什么都不打算做，我的气味却还是让你发情了吧？这就是我不喜欢Alpha和Omega之间的性事的原因，只要有信息素和本能，一切都可以被忽视，只有交配才是唯一。我用这个词而不是性爱，因为这种性行为中并没有【爱】的成分。当然了，因为你是人类，所以我还是爱着你的，但这种爱是不能和性混为一谈的，如果硬要比喻的话，这不是情人之间的爱，而是神对于世人没有排斥、没有例外的包容一切的爱吧。”  
这番话没人能听懂，Omega想。他从没见过这样的Alpha。他的气味如此稳定，在自己近乎暴走的信息素下竟然毫无波动。这只有一个解释：面对一个散发着气味的、发情的Omega，他没有产生任何性欲。想到这一点的Omega震惊地看着他，然后他想起来了，他说，他什么都不打算做。  
“您……不准备和我做吗？”  
Alpha歪过头。他笑起来非常好看。他的眼睛在私人包间柔和的光线下，呈现出深邃幽暗的酒红色。  
“我刚刚已经说过了吧，我什么都不打算做。所以，我当然是不准备和你做的。”  
沉默。接着，Omega的脸因为恼怒而微微扭曲了。  
“您在玩弄我吗！”他抬高了声音，“如果您不想和我做的话，又为什么要我到这里来呢？既要我来接待您，又服用了抑制剂以抑制性欲，您是来看我的笑话吗！”  
“啊啊，我想你应该是误会了。首先，并不是我要求你来，而是这里背后真正的老板和我有生意往来，不想亏待我，就擅自做主……其次，我并没有服用抑制剂。”Alpha的红眸里流露出一丝怜悯，“事实上我从来都不需要药片来根除我的性欲。对我来说，性欲是可控的，不需要药物来压制。我现在的状态，就是说明我对你，一个发情的Omega，没有任何欲望罢了。觉得很惊讶？为什么Alpha碰到发情的Omega可以保持冷静？因为这就是我和别人不同的地方呀——你知道Alpha+吗？”  
一瞬间，Omega的瞳孔因为愤怒和恐惧缩小了。等他找回了自己的声音，他这才吼了出来：  
“你这个——怪胎！！！”  
咒骂声从房屋中心扩散，撞击上墙壁，然后被隔音层吞噬。在Omega意识到自己做了什么的时候，对方突然噗地一声笑出声来。紧接着，他哈哈大笑着，乐不可支地开始拍手，然后一跃而起，欣喜若狂地跳开了两步。  
“——哈哈哈哈哈，对，没错，就应该这样！所以你看，你不是可以做到吗！就算是有性别吸引，就算你被我的信息素引诱发情——你却还是可以厌恶我！你还是可以发出这样的咒骂！你对我的厌恶凌驾了你的性欲，这才对啊！人类应该遵从自己的内心而不是本能，人类怎么可以被性别携带的本能所禁锢呢！人类自己的意愿是高于一切的，而你的厌恶是对我爱意的回应！就算你这样厌恶着我，觉得我是怪胎，我却比刚刚更爱你了！这真是我今晚最大的惊喜！没错，我爱人类，就算你们都这样厌恶我，我也一直一直、一直一直、永远地——爱着你们！”  
他几乎癫狂的、机械的笑声，如同诅咒一样盘旋在Omega的耳边。他冲出房间夺路而逃。

谈话对象进屋的时候，折原临也的脸上还挂着亢奋的微笑。在看到对方后他的笑容收敛了一点，但还是能看出他心情很好。作为粟楠会固定的交易代表，四木春也早在几年前就很熟悉他这副模样，眼下也例行公事地视而不见，在他旁边坐下来。包厢落地窗前的厚重窗帘拉开的时候他说：“有人被杀了。”  
“是在西口附近。”临也一边兴致颇高地注视着窗外的景象，一边这么回答。  
这个时候才能发现，他们所在的包厢是俱乐部最顶层的一圈高级房间，整个俱乐部呈倒三角形，一层一层的宾客席位汇聚到中央的舞台，那就是拍卖会的现场。聚光灯亮起，周围的一切暗了下去。临也瞧着刺眼的光线下的舞台：“俱乐部这个保留节目，还是一如既往地受欢迎呢。”  
四木面无表情，没有看着舞台，而是把玩着左手上的腕表：“你有兴趣？”  
“怎么会。虽然我参加过一次。”  
“作为买家？”  
“作为被拍卖的商品。”  
黑社会高层叹了口气。“这还差不多。”他淡淡地说，又把话题拉回来。“西口？是警方透露给你的消息吗。”  
“如果是警方的话，应该会给我更多死者的信息。这个是我从别的渠道知道的。”临也扭过头看着他，“四木先生和我见面的目的既然是这个，那就是说明，粟楠会这一次是站在这一边的，”他比划了一下，“是吧？”  
四木言简意赅：“我们需要一直知道警方的动态。这就是我这次找你的原因。”  
“这是自然的。”  
中年男人看着他：“这些人是叛徒。原先在这里，他们负责的是器官走私。虽说很丢人，但他们的职位并不低，在几个月前却突然叛逃了。说是粟楠会最近正在从器官贩卖生意中收手，他们认为自己从中获利的渠道被切断了。”  
“就算是这样，也不该选择叛变吧。代价也太高了。”  
“所以我们认为背后有别的原因。应该是有金钱之外的东西让他们走上了这条路。但是，这次动手的并不是我们——应该说，我们还没来得及动手。有人比我们先了一步。”  
“如果是粟楠会的老爷们，地点也不会选择西口了。”西口并不全在对方势力范围内，这样做会有误会的风险，临也毫不意外地点点头，又把目光转向俱乐部中央光彩夺目的舞台。“我知道了，这方面的事我会和警方的人交涉，毕竟除开生意，我对这件事也很感兴趣。”  
四木朝他扬起眉。  
“上一次的任务中，警方端掉的是市郊的一所孤儿院。我稍微查了一下，这所孤儿院一直经营不善，但在几个月前突然获得了大笔的资金，投资人从来没有露面过。孤儿院的孩子们大多都还没到性别转变的年纪，不过就目前的几个转变后的结果来看，”他微笑着做了个手势，“转变出的全都是Omega。”  
舞台耀眼的灯光已经要蔓延到顶层。四木露出“原来如此”的神情，又把脸转了过去。  
“Omega的出生率一直是最低的，但是那种规模的孤儿院转变出的孩子，居然全都是Omega，也难怪警方会起疑心。不过，眼下我所知道的也就是这么多了。”  
对方漠然地点了点头：“如果有了新的情报，希望你和从前一样——”  
他依然保持着笑容：“乐意之极。”  
谈话到此为止。生意结束后，气氛就比之前松动了一些，在舞台中央开始拍卖一个Omega少年的时候，俱乐部真正的管理者叫人送来了红酒和咖啡，而他的合作对象则站起来走到落地窗前。他居高临下地望着舞台上的囚笼，当中蜷曲着双手被束缚的商品，被戴着面具的男男女女禁锢在无可逃离的绝望里。  
“你没有接受那个Omega。”四木伸开了双腿，一手捏着红酒杯的底部。他们熟识几年，虽然远算不上是朋友，合作倒也还算愉快，折原临也是他半是提防半是欣赏的那一类合作对象，而此刻悠闲占了上风。“不是你喜欢的类型？”  
玻璃窗上模糊地映出了临也的苦笑。“好意我心领了。”他说，“并没有冒犯的意思。我只是对和Omega上床这件事没有兴趣而已。”  
“你知道你说了多么了不得的话吗。”  
“是呢，一个Alpha面对一个发情的Omega，竟然不想和他上床。也难怪我会被他说成是怪胎啦。说实在的，与其说是怪胎，说我在某项能力上不行才更贴切吧。但即便是这样，也改变不了我天生缺乏这类本能的事实。”  
四木在他说话时呷了一点红酒：“所以你不是Alpha，而是Alpha+。”他望着临也转过来的侧脸。“Alpha和Omega的性欲本能，在很多关键时刻都会造成非常不好的后果，因此能克制住欲望顾全大局的人被视为更高一等的存在。那个加号代表的解释，不就是这个吗。”  
“啊啊。”  
“你这种体质是很多人梦寐以求的。就算是再强大的人，只要是Alpha或Omega，在特殊时期也不得不被信息素影响，即使自己不愿意，也会被另一方彻底吸引，为了做爱什么都可以做，什么都可以放弃。不被这种东西影响的你，就算是怪胎一样的存在，背地里也还是会被人羡慕的。”  
“我不否认您的说法。”临也承认道，“确实如您所说，这种异常体质相当便捷，即便是我伪装性别时，也不会因为被真正的Omega影响而暴露。不过，这并非是我付出了值得夸耀的努力。硬要说的话，我这种体质，是来自我的厌恶吧。”  
四木等着他说下去。  
“以前发生的某些事情，让我觉得这种本能很讨厌。就因为性别带来的渴求，谨慎的人可以口不择言，倔强的人可以跪地哀求，诚实的人可以谎话连篇……啊，不要误会，我并不是因为它带来了恶劣后果才讨厌它的。我厌恶这种本能是因为它扭曲和抹杀了人性。情欲变得不可控，把人类变成了它的奴隶，人类忘记了自己的意愿，只遵循本能行动，这和野兽又有什么两样呢？缺失了人性的人类就变得毫无乐趣可言了，而把人类变成这样的正是这种性欲，这对热爱人类的我而言，是不可饶恕的事。”  
尽管没有想到是这样的理由，四木却并没有很惊讶：临也总是因为自己的一套逻辑做出他人无法理解的事。“只是因为厌恶这种东西，就能做到根除自己不必要的性欲，说你是怪胎，可能是在夸奖你呢。”  
“那还真是不中听的夸奖啊。话是这么说，我对我的特殊体质也不讨厌就是了。毕竟很方便。”  
“不过，这应该不会阻止你发自内心地对某个人产生感情吧？”四木没看他，而是把酒杯放下，在窗外的喧哗之中点了根烟，“毕竟你本身的欲望和感情并没有被斩断，只是可控而已。我可以期待，某一天你说自己爱上什么人，或对什么人有了欲望吗。”  
折原临也并没有马上接话。接着他很无奈似地叹了口气，又偏头笑着：“性欲当然有，我可不是真的那方面不行啊。但如果说爱的话，我的爱可是给全部的人类的，所以并不会有人能够独享这种爱哦。”  
意料之中的答案。四木吐出烟雾，漫不经心地垂着眼：“你也不过是个小鬼而已。”  
“当然了，我可是永远的21岁。”漫无目的的闲扯也结束了，他便站起来，穿上挂在一旁的外套。打开门之前他又想起什么似的，回过头：“啊，对了对了。四木先生说的那些叛徒，贩卖的是怎样的人体器官呢？和我想的一样吗？”  
四木将座位转过来，刀削般的面庞上依旧没有任何表情：“是腺体。”  
临也的脸上浮现出“果然如此”的神情。然后他笑着关门离开。

俱乐部已经被各色信息素的气味淹没了。他熟练地穿行在兴致高涨的人群之间，在边缘处找到了要找的人：“久等了——啊，不要去和她搭话哦，虽然她是个漂亮的Alpha，但她不会对你有兴趣的。”  
对方身边那个Omega吓了一跳，慌忙离开了。在分明的酒精味中，矢雾波江一脸没好气地回过头：“回来了啊，我还以为你被黑社会的人暗杀在房间里了呢。”  
“那种就不叫暗杀了吧。”  
“工作结束了？”  
“结束了，所以回去吧。”  
黑发的女人瞥了他一眼。“怎么了？难得看你这么烦躁啊。”  
临也有些意外：“我看上去很烦躁吗？我还以为烦躁的会是波江小姐呢，毕竟明明心有所属了还要被我拖到这种地方来应付不知好歹的Omega——”  
“知道的话就给我涨工资。”他们离开俱乐部，步入了夜色之中。  
他可能确实表现的有点烦躁。坐在车上的时候，临也想。车子开动后，他看着窗外，向后疾驰夜色与旖旎的灯光融为一体。他不是介意向生意伙伴吐露心声。他是在想他的话。  
——你的感情受你自己掌控，所以你会为未来爱上什么人吗？  
当然不。他在心里斩钉截铁地回答。答案当然是否定的。因为他爱着的是全人类，这一点不会变。无论如何，无论他最初是出于怎样的理由，如今他是真真切切地迷恋着人类这一群体的，他自己知道这一点。去爱人类已经不是他试图逃避什么的手段，也不是他伪装自我的工具。他爱人类，这毫无疑问，因为人类非常有趣，比世界上任何东西都要有趣。他可以不惜一切代价地爱他们。  
但是，除此之外呢。  
他想起那个怪物。即便是现在，当他想起平和岛静雄时，他的心脏还是在一瞬间以某种不寻常的频率颤动了一下。身体是诚实的，他又露出苦笑。即便自己再怎么想要否定，自己对他抱有着特殊的感情，这也是事实。不然，新罗也就不会在那天问他那样的话了。只是那真的是自己的感情吗？  
他原先是确定这一点的，因为他一直以为平和岛静雄是个Alpha；在两个Alpha之间，不存在那种基于性别的、本能的吸引力。因为同性相斥，自己内心萌生出的感情，便是真正属于自己的——本该如此。他一直以为自己真正掌控着自身的感情，直到那天他当众坦白说，他是个Omega。  
和从前一样，他又一次打破了他的计划和幻想。如果他是Omega的话，那么自己对他的感情，有多少是来自于自己真实的内心，又有多少是因为异性相吸呢？   
而自己对他的迷恋，也不过是因为生理吸引罢了。  
另一方面，因为性别，即使他对自己产生感情也不奇怪，毕竟Omega生来就是会对Alpha产生迷恋的。  
他应该对此松了口气的。无论怎样，让他对怪物抱有感情，都是耻辱，而怪物对他有什么感情和他无关。然而他并没有轻松感，反而对此无比烦躁。他这么烦躁，以至于在想着这件事的时候，连波江都看出来了。  
……我到底是在烦躁什么啊。  
如果不是性别吸引，那我想要的又是什么呢。  
他没能再想下去，因为他的手机响了：不是和粟楠会联络用的那个，而是警方联系他时的号码。他啧了一声，在波江从后视镜里投来的视线中滑开通话键：“你好。……是我。”  
波江看到他说了两句，然后愣了一下。“哈？”他发出一声难得的疑问，紧接着，他的脸也罕见地扭曲了一下。  
“……为什么我要装扮成小静的Omega和他执行任务啊？”


	4. 四

4.

平和岛静雄有点懵。  
现在他坐在机场酒店的餐厅里，座位靠着角落的落地窗，阳光透过薄薄的棉麻窗帘落在洁白的桌布上，摇摇晃晃一层浅灰的蕾丝花影，仿佛湖面微波浮动。他对面坐着黑发的青年，换掉了昨天来时的衣物，穿着一件暗色的细条纹衬衫，却又不好好打上领带，反倒把一两颗扣子解开，若有若无地露出锁骨。袖口也不扣好，松垮垮地卷到手腕上方，一手戴着腕表，另一手是空荡荡一截小臂，腕骨轮廓凛冽，绮丽的线条向手背延伸，洁白的皮肤下浮动着隐约的青色纹路，横贯秀雅的掌骨之间，五指清癯，指尖纤细修长。他的视线顺势往上，掠过瘦削的手臂肩膀，停留在他的脸上。晌午之前的太阳轻而稚嫩，他的面颊边缘被镀上柔和模糊的金色，因为垂着眼，连睫毛都看得分明。  
他显得精致和性感。精英人士才有的锐气不曾完全彰显，高档的优雅却又被他随意折叠揉皱，懒洋洋地锉去两分咄咄逼人的棱角，再恰到好处地添上一点诱惑，非常适合他并不英气的清隽面庞。他敛去了平时隐隐约约的锋利感。直到这时，平和岛静雄才明白为什么他伪装性别时从未被识破——他对这个性别的气质拿捏得无可挑剔。以相貌为基底，他随心所欲地改变自身的气场，如果不是他知道他真实的性别，眼下他看起来就是一个Omega。  
他只觉得可怕。这份过于熟练的性别切换令他晕眩，陌生感让他有点缺氧。他下意识地去开动自己眼前的早餐，刚拿起叉子却见他抬起头，正巧对上他的视线。他几乎是瞬间就捕捉到了他情绪的波动，顿时挑起眉毛笑了：“小静，在看什么？”  
他的叉子当啷一声叉歪，白瓷盘子上刺耳地咯吱了两下。金发的青年恼怒地横了他一眼，却见他唇角一翘，瞬间流露出的一丝气势转眼间无影无踪，他干脆妩媚状托腮笑着望着他，手指一收一卷抵住下巴，歪过头：“我这样好看吗？”  
“我说你别……！”静雄完全是凭着上司对自己的叮嘱才没当场发飙，但折原临也已经毫无顾忌地噗嗤一声笑得发起抖来，他用手拼命压着嘴不让自己笑得太大声，另一手则指着他的脸：“小静你……哈哈哈哈表情超赞……等等叉子被你捏弯了哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“闭嘴！”  
为了任务，为了任务。他在脑内反反复复把这几个字过了几十遍，才勉强冷静下来没去揍他，金属叉子则已经被他揉成一滩软泥。他到底做错了什么非要和这个人一起执行任务。他习惯了和门田那样耿直稳重的人搭档，而眼前这个人十句话里九句半都能在骗他，剩下半句绕两个弯继续骗他，仅仅是控制住不去打他就已经令他精疲力尽了。更何况。静雄怒气冲冲移开视线，瞥了一眼自己的左手。更何况他们还要扮成已经结合过的……  
他左手的无名指上戴着和临也手上成对的戒指。  
行动科王牌又一次就觉得自己的警员生涯可能就要葬送在这次任务上了。  
得知要和折原临也一起执行任务时，他刚刚度过一次发情期，还请假在家卧床休息，接电话的时候嗓子都是哑的，听到这个消息后脑子里嗡地一声，差点栽回床上。上次和他一起勉强拍档一回后发生的一切还历历在目，电话那头却没有丝毫同情，紧跟着又是一个重磅炸弹：“还有就是，你要扮成折原的Alpha。”  
“……什么？”  
“你们是以已经结合过的伴侣身份和对方见面的。你是Alpha，他是Omega。”  
明白过来这句话的瞬间他直接就把手机丢出去了。一半是因为惊吓，一半是因为暴怒。  
平和岛静雄是好部下，除了时不时情绪暴走造成误伤外，他一贯绝对服从命令，为了完成工作不惜一切，但这次他真想搭上一切对此表示拒绝。他不在乎性别捏造，因为他本身就是克服了性别障碍的存在。他也不在乎和别人扮成已结合的伴侣。但他很介意和折原临也搭档做这事。  
然而就算介意也没有用，上级的命令他是不可能反抗的。他原以为扮成伴侣已经是极限了，所以在酒店下榻的第二天上午，临也喷完合成信息素后取出那对婚戒时，静雄唯一的念头就是把他和戒指一起从十九楼的窗户丢下去。  
“戴上吧。”伪Omega已经套上了属于自己的那枚，小粒的钻石在他的无名指上闪烁发光，是小巧的希腊字母。见他依旧一副宁死不从的样子，临也叹了口气，“这个有用的。”  
静雄瞪着他。  
“在有些人的观念中，只有真正永久性结合的伴侣才有资格佩戴成对的首饰，这是不成文的规矩。嘛当然了，你不知道也是正常的，所以快点戴上。”他的语气里多了几分强硬的玩味。他晃了晃首饰盒，嘴角又勾起来了，“还是说，要我帮你戴？”  
静雄毫不犹豫丢下一句去死。他转过身，想了想又不情愿地补了一句：“……等我换上衣服。”  
他尽可能磨磨蹭蹭地换上衬衫。他的衬衫和临也身上的款式如出一辙，只不过是浅色的，多了一条配套的Y字背带，双肩被三角边勾住，笔直的下端平滑地覆过后腰。他规规矩矩扣上所有的纽扣，同样喷了信息素，最后才不得不面对那枚戒指。临也懒洋洋地倚在一旁看着他磨蹭，他的表情明显是在说：你逃不掉的。  
他凭空觉得一阵不爽，啪地劈手夺过那个被藏青色丝绒包裹的小包装盒，将戒指胡乱套上。金属冰凉，硌得他难受。他试着活动了一下手指，却冷不丁地听见对方说：“把Alpha的标志朝外会比较好——别这样看我，这也是规矩。”  
规矩全都去死。他压着火气把那个小小的“α”旋向外侧，再开口时因为过于恼火，都有些瓮声瓮气：“你对这些很熟练啊。经常戴这种东西吧。”  
临也开了门，顺手将房卡塞进口袋，听了这话愣了下，接着就神色莫名地笑了：“怎么，你很在意？”  
静雄闻言咣当一声重重关上门，差点把门从门框中扯出来。他刚想说滚，却陡然看见同一层拐角处的房间里也有一对情侣模样的年轻人走出来，那句咒骂便硬生生压回喉间。紧接着，手臂上突然一重，他吓了一跳，然后才发现是对方的胳膊挽了上来。他几乎不和人贴得那么近，顿时就像受了惊的动物似的，浑身的毛都竖起来了。  
“你干什……！”  
“嘘。你想被人看出问题吗。”  
宛如新婚夫妻蜜月里调情，他用手指抵住他的嘴唇，他立刻僵住了。临也竖起的食指暧昧不明地压在他的唇上，指腹软而冰凉，却又像是燃着火，一时间他只觉得唇间滚烫，初次见面的那天发生的一切顷刻间浮上心头：难以言喻的香味，垂在胸口的发丝……他不可抑制地颤抖了一下。  
太近了。他完全没准备好和他有这么近的接触。他的指尖轻轻擦过他的嘴唇，触感状若薄雾。他的脸也那么近。他望着他的眼睛。深而诡艳的酒红漩涡。  
心脏骤然狂跳。你他妈的离我远点。他想这么说，但声音堵着。对方圈着他的手臂，几乎要把他压在过道的墙上。“别这么紧张嘛，”他小声调笑，“我们现在可是情人，肢体接触是正常的也是必须的。不习惯的话，现在就认输吧。”  
认输？  
平和岛静雄绝不喜欢被人挑衅，尤其不喜欢被折原临也挑衅。他也绝不可能向折原临也认输。路过的那对情侣细细的笑声飘了过来，他斜了他们一眼，发现他们正在对他们偷偷指点着，叽叽咕咕笑得乐不可支。他只觉得被人莫名看了笑话，而这一切全都是折原临也的错——是的，都是他的错！  
他的脸上露出了只有准备动手揍人时才会有的笑容，青筋狰狞地开始在额角跳动，他拍开他的手。  
“别做梦了。你别忘了，现在我才是Alpha，该认输的是你。”  
接着，他像个真正拥有着Omega的Alpha似的，狠狠一把搂住了他的腰，保持着这个姿势就把他拖着往电梯口走去。  
临也倒没想到他会这么直接。而他力气太大，他差点以为自己要被撇成两截了，于是明白自己踩着了老虎尾巴。他笑着叹气，一点也不在乎，反倒娴熟地用身高劣势装出一副小鸟依人的柔弱模样，把他的手臂搂得更紧，无辜地做出被他紧紧抱着的样子挤在他身上：“真的吗？这种事可不是靠力量就能行得通的哦？”  
他故意不说清楚是哪种事，但只见金发的青年面颊一抽，然后他腰椎骨又是一痛。于是他窃笑着，两人赶过那对傻笑的情侣，他将他推进了电梯。

“您好。请问你们二位谁是折原先生？”  
静雄正被烟瘾和戴着戒指的不适感折腾得心烦意乱，突然响起的声音让他一惊之下差点扫翻了自己作为早餐的牛奶，临也不动声色地将他的手按住，接着起身转向来人，挂着微笑向他伸出手：“我就是。早安。”  
他转身的刹那身形逆光，五官轮廓悉数隐匿于光影，在金色的晨曦中恍若繁花镜像，一时美得令人窒息，来者明显愣了一下，顿了两秒才握住他的手：“……呃，您好。”  
他们握手。从陌生人隐约的气味中可以判断他是个Alpha，更何况他握手的时间长了太多。  
一旁的静雄面无表情。他通常都是这副模样，有需要的时候——比如现在——会更冷漠一些，因为这样他看起来更吓人，也就更像一个Alpha了，但这个人显然误会了他的意思。他看了他一眼，被他的表情吓得神色一滞，立刻就把临也的手松开了。  
黑发的人故作责备地扭过头，在陌生人看不见的地方冲自己的“Alpha”扯出惯有的坏笑，接着立刻又温柔地笑着回身道歉：“啊，真是不好意思。他是平和岛静雄，是我的Alpha。”他装作不经意地晃了一下手上的戒指，又责怪——其实如果要他自己说，用“嗔怪”更合适——地看了一眼和自己戴着成对戒指的人。“小静，不要总是那么吓人嘛，你把博士先生都吓到了哦。”  
“……”静雄觉得自己才是真正被吓到的那个。临也的语气让他头皮发麻，他决定不说话。  
没想到对方得寸进尺，突然就凑到他跟前，又把他吓了一跳。“好了啦，别生气。”他声音小了点，但仍然是刚好能被第三人听到的程度，腔调则让静雄浑身又是一炸。“总是摆着那么可怕的表情的话，是不会受Omega欢迎的。”  
说罢，他稍稍前倾了身子，顺势就在他嘴唇上吻了一下。  
呆愣着看着他们的、被称为“博士”的中年男人刚从金发青年的眼神震慑中回过神来，见此情景再次傻眼。而如果说他只是被这露骨的夫妻调情震惊到，那静雄自己就是彻底死机了。  
“……”  
“…………”  
面对单细胞生物，演戏演得太出神入化不是什么好选择，但折原临也发现自己很享受这一切：不仅事态被他主导，连从来不按自己计划行动的怪物都难得地受他掌控，成就感前所未有，他在心里乐得几乎笑翻了天，表面上则还是隐隐有点可怜的神情，配上他原本就柔和的容貌，刹那间无比令人怜惜，旁边的男人立刻咳嗽了一下。他顺手捅了捅当机了的搭档，看似安抚，实际上则是在提醒他别死机死得太厉害，被人看出来就糟糕了。  
当然他明白，如果这时候被戳穿，那全都是自己的错。毕竟平和岛静雄可跟不上他这一出又一出。  
但他勉强是跟上了。金发的青年深深吸了口气，一把拧住了他戳过来的手，捏住手腕。他手指同样纤瘦，但了解他的人都知道他的力量有多可怕，而此刻他被他闹出一身冷汗，继而怒火中烧，他报复性地掐紧他，临也当即就觉得自己手腕要碎了。  
“……受不受欢迎无所谓啊，”他一字一顿，魔神般笑得咬牙切齿，“被你欢迎不就好了吗。”  
“呜哇~好强的占有欲啊，真可怕。”他的“Omega”笑着偏过头，语气有点服软了似的，“小静，这样手腕很痛的。”  
平和岛静雄本来是想强吻回去的，因为他总觉得自己正被对方玩弄着，只是之前的搂腰已经是他的极限，又被他用一种楚楚可怜的眼神看着，顿时外焦里嫩，于是只好眼刀杀人。他的眼神在说：你给我现在立刻马上就滚去下地狱。  
但后者只是故作天真地朝他眨了下眼。  
两人收手了。临也玩得开心，但一半是出于自己纯粹的乐趣，一半也是为了更加巩固两人分别伪装的性别。现在，旁观了这一切的男人看上去是彻底不会怀疑他们了。当然他知道事后免不了被静雄追着暴打，而且估计会比以前任何一次都要厉害，但这完全是值得的。  
被吻上的瞬间，金发青年的神情简直有趣到了极点。  
他兴高采烈，几乎忍得有些辛苦。他做了个请坐的手势，自己也坐下，十指交叠，优雅无比：“田岛博士的来意，我知道的哦。”  
田岛浩人，根据警方的资料，是年轻有为的生物医学博士，从东大毕业后又去了美国深造，三十多岁便当上教授，尔后又进入顶尖的医学研究所工作。因为专于学术，年近四十才成家，眼下女儿刚满七岁，全家定居美国，夫妻关系和睦。记录干净，没有任何污点。就是这样家庭事业双丰收的成功人士，一个月前突然从美国的住所失踪，不知去向。因为他所在的研究所掌握重要医学技术机密，警方立刻对他展开追踪，近期才得知他已经潜逃回日本。  
他用某些方式躲过了警方的追查，却选择出现在他们的面前。  
医学博士推了下眼镜。谈起正事后，他就显露出严谨和掩盖不住的忧虑。“他们说您能帮我。”他微微攥紧了拳头，指关节泛白，“接我回日本的人说，只有您能帮我。您是做什么的呢？我并不了解您，您是律师吗？”  
“和博士您一样，我的职业也不重要。”临也这么回答。  
静雄看到这个中年人白了脸。“有人要杀我。”他突然说了一句。  
“我知道。不然您也不会来找我了。”  
“您都……您都知道多少？”  
临也朝他笑着：“我想知道的还没能全部知道。我只知道您在东京呆不久，因为警方迟早会找到您，毕竟，您和那些没了腺体的尸体有关——啊，当然，并不是很直接的关系。”他看到对方的脸彻底白了，冷汗冒了出来，神情便安抚了一些，“毕竟您是被胁迫的。您很出色，他们需要您这样的人。”  
“他们威胁我……他们绑架了我的女儿……”  
“这个我也听说了。所以，我是来帮助您的。至少和我们在一起的话，您不需要担心。”他瞥了静雄一眼，后者冷冷地回看他。“我的Alpha会保证您的安全。但您必须对我说实话，不然我没法帮您。”  
对方没开口，显然是在做思想斗争。黑发的青年探过身：“那我先从我所知道的地方说起。您的研究，是和基因改造有关的吧？”  
田岛望着他一言不发。他的研究在圈内人尽皆知，这倒不是什么秘密，重要的是他到底在用自己的技术真正做些什么：基因改造，最直接的后果，就是性别改变。  
“……有很多人想改变自己的性别。”他冷静下来了，开始显得有些疲惫。“身为Omega的您应该是能了解的。无论多么出众，多么优秀，Omega始终处于被压迫、被掌控的一方。他们无法做出选择，他们数量稀缺，却承担了绝大多数的生育任务，每年都有大量的Omega因为过度生育而死亡。他们会受到Alpha的侵害，但侵害者不会受到责备，因为他们只是被Omega们发情期的信息素影响，受到了本能的召唤。虽然……但我能明白这种渴望改变的心理。他们不过是想逃离生理和本能带给他们的……”  
有一个瞬间，平和岛静雄在折原临也的脸上看到了一丝波动。田岛博士在说话，并没有留意，但他看到了。在对方提到本能的时候，临也在转瞬间露出了隐约的、可以称之为厌恶的眼神。  
“我能理解。”他简单地说，突然打断他，田岛显得有些愕然。“但我是否能理解，和您的现状没有任何关系。胁迫您研究这一项目的人，拿孤儿院还未转变的孩子做了实验吧？”  
“……！这、您……您是怎么……”  
“啊啊，不用担心，这一切我都不关心。事实上，这是您需要关心的事。孤儿院的事被警方察觉了，所以您才会被盯上。从身为学者、毫无反抗能力的您身上寻找突破口下手是最容易的。被警方盯上的话，您在那个——姑且称为组织吧——那个组织的位置就危险了。迟早有一天，他们会来杀掉您。所以才会有人建议您来找我。”他顿了一下，垂下眼来，慵懒地转了一下无名指上的婚戒，“我确实有做这方面的咨询工作。我的建议是，您去自首。”  
中年的博士呆愣地看着他。他想摇头，但临也又一次打断了他。“您无处可逃。”他安静地说，依然玩着戒指，没看他，“让警方保护你是最明智的选择。您很聪明，回到日本后，还没被他们察觉，但您坚持不了多久。您要做的就是趁着他们发现之前，让警方对您进行保护。”  
他们陷入短暂的沉默。然后，看上去已经彻底冷静下来的中年学者吐了口气，点点头：“既然您这么说……我知道了。”  
黑发青年复又抬起眼来。然后他绽出一个和平时最接近的微笑：“那太好了。”  
平和岛静雄听不懂两人的谈话，对他来说这和猜谜没区别，而他也没兴趣了解。见两人都一副正事说完的样子，他便站起来。“我去抽烟。”他冲着临也这么说，又朝一旁的男人点了下头，便径直走出餐厅，把他俩丢在原处。  
他一边走一边顺手将微型窃听器塞进了耳朵。他走到酒店外的门廊下，混着阳光气息的晴日微风扑面而来，他总算觉得自己活过来了一点。他从烟盒里颠出一根烟，咬在嘴里后又去摸打火机，无意间瞥见了左手无名指上的戒指。并不粗犷的圆环，细巧的希腊字母，和对方手上的是一对……他咬着烟，将脑袋重重地在身后倚着的墙上磕了一下。  
——明明是伪装的身份。  
他烦躁得呼吸都要冒火，将烟从嘴里拿开。指关节碰到了嘴唇。二十分钟前他突然亲上来的时候，他是真真切切一点准备都没有。肢体接触可不包括接吻，虽然他吻得非常轻，只是蹭了一下，像羽毛掠过。他用手背在嘴唇上狠命擦了几下，接着发现自己脸颊发烫。  
他可没忘记第一次见面就被他逼得发情期暴动的事。  
所以，就算是想要打消对方的疑虑……为什么要接吻呢。有必要做到这一步吗。  
他将烟点着，深深吸了一大口，让辛辣的烟雾卷过肺部，再湿热地吐出来。通过窃听器，他能听到餐厅里的人又扯了一些自己听不懂的专业词汇。折原临也的声音依然煞有介事。他太擅长欺骗了，简直无懈可击。他慢悠悠地吮着美国精神比其他牌子塞得更紧的烟草，突然就听到那个中年男人带着一丝笑意的声音说：“真是优秀的人啊，折原先生。而且不仅头脑好，长得也很好看。”  
他眼皮一跳，不知道为什么他突然开始说这个，临也的声音则纹丝不动地回答道：“过奖了。我只是个普通人，靠这种工作赚点蝇头小利而已。”  
“怎么会，您是很厉害的人。已经结合了的话，还真是有点可惜呢。”  
“田岛博士已经结婚这么多年了，依旧觉得结合很可惜吗？”  
“只是对Omega来说。毕竟，身为Alpha是可以标记多个Omega的。”  
平和岛静雄再不懂人事也听出了这话不对，更何况他也不是完全不懂，他当即就想折回屋内，却又不得不停下。阳光下的酒店门口热闹喧哗，远远地一辆轿车开过，走下来的正是早上在走廊上碰见的那对情侣。他立刻顿着脚步，迟疑的片刻，耳内传来临也沉默之后的笑声：“您这是在暗示我什么吗？”  
“您和您的Alpha，其实关系并不好吧？”窸窸窣窣的间隔，“看，手腕上青了。我喜欢漂亮的人，对我来说，您很美，而且很聪明，是完美的Omega。您对任何一个人都那么有吸引力。”  
是的，总是这样。他的心跳倏地停滞一拍。他那么有吸引力。扮成Omega时，他可以吸引到任何一个Alpha，而保持着Alpha身份时，他又可以让几乎任何一个Omega对他屈服跪拜。他身上带着致命的磁场，而他也擅长这个——擅长利用人类的感情，可以将任何人对他的恋慕捏在手中把玩。他就是这样的人。他想起戒指：他对信物的规则也如此熟捻，因为他知道有人是多么信奉这一切，所以这是可利用的，就像他自己的外貌。在感情上，似乎任何人都不是他的对手。他也不是。  
眼下他正熟练地和才见面的陌生人调情。他毫无畏惧，张弛有度，也不觉得羞耻。他一定是将这种事做了无数遍，和无数的人。因为这不是真的。   
对他来说，恐怕从没有什么事是真的。  
所以，接吻也没什么。只是接吻而已。一切都是角色扮演，是演戏。他认同这一点，因为这也是他的任务。  
“可您的Alpha并没有意识到这一点。”田岛接着说，“他不值得您的感情。”  
如果不是在这种时候，静雄简直想立刻冲到对方跟前，抓着他的衣领子告诉他，这人绝不是你想的那样！可他没有动。那对情侣下了车后，便径直朝他走来了。他还没调整好心情，直觉便又一次燃起不祥的预感，就像那次一样。他皱起眉。从窃听器传来的、青年柔和的声线，没有任何波澜。  
“就算是这样，我也已经和他结合了。”  
“如果您真的想，”对方说，“我可以帮您把永久结合抹掉。”  
几乎是在同一刻，他看到那对情侣中的男性Alpha从衣服里掏出了枪，对准他。四周爆发出尖叫的前一秒，第一颗子弹打穿了他的肩膀，他肩上一热。疼痛不明显，于是他毫无迟疑，转身就往餐厅跑，耳内也嘈杂一片，他直接拎起酒店大堂的沙发朝他砸了过去。对方躲开，第二枪便没打中他。他的衬衫被血液浸湿大半，然后他看到了那张餐桌。桌边的两人都站了起来，黑发的青年脸上再无笑容，他已经抽出了小刀，但戴眼镜的中年男子也从怀中闪电般地掏出枪来指着他。  
“——临也！！”  
他不顾一切地喊出他的名字，停顿，第三枪终于击中他，这次是大腿。平和岛静雄失去平衡，但摔在地上的瞬间他反手将一张餐桌丢向他，餐具稀里哗啦滚落在地，对方为了躲开不得不跳起，被他紧跟一步凌空掐住，直接单手掼在地上，膝盖接着压上，只一下就彻底折断了他的肩胛骨。Alpha吃痛地惨叫，他惊骇不已，显然没料到他中了两枪还能有这么大力气，光是被摔在地上的那一下他就觉得体内剧痛，一口血直接喷出。金发的人抬手就要揍下去，脑后却突然传来清脆的上膛音，他猛地停住动作：情侣之中的那个女性用枪指着他的后脑，她微微喘着气。  
“您真是名不虚传呢，平和岛静雄先生。”她在笑，“真不愧是武器。和我们得到的信息一模一样。只不过，从脑后被开一枪的话，就算是您也活不成了吧？”  
她又朝着餐桌边的两个人摆了下头。在枪口面前，临也被迫丢下了小刀。他面无表情，依照博士的命令举起双手向后退去。女人吐了口气：“田岛看错了，你们俩感情可好了是不是？早上我们都有看到哦，在房间门口浓情蜜意……就算你能活下来，你的Omega吃个一两发子弹，想活着可就没那么容易了吧？所以，给我老实点，即使绑不住你，你也不要逃跑哦，除非你无所谓把你家这位丢在我们手里……”  
他没动。鲜血从肩膀和大腿的伤处汩汩流出，女人嘻嘻笑着，把他的双手绑在身后，又在一片狼藉中朝医学博士转过身。后者一扫之前的温厚，此刻竟显出几分狰狞，他不耐烦地挥了挥没拿枪的那只手：“你们太慢了。”  
“还好嘛，不是刚好赶上了？”  
田岛浩人哼了一声，又朝自己的谈话对象看去。他漫不经心地耸了下肩，脸上开始呈现出可以称之为狰狞的笑容。那是看着无处可逃的猎物的笑容。  
“Alpha我们没兴趣。我直接告诉你，他会死。”他用枪指着对方说，没了刚刚的敬语，连口气都粗鲁了起来，“但你，我们不需要对你做什么。等到了地方，我们几乎什么都不用做，只用来那么一管……你就会像这世界上最不知羞耻的小荡妇一样哭着求我们操你了，然后我们就会用有趣的东西把你这张漂亮的脸弄得脏兮兮，连你家Alpha都认不出来。现在，给我上车。”


	5. 五

05.

【求求你了，给我吧。那人说。跟我做。】  
【求求你了。】

在沉默的车厢中，他又一次看到了当年的场景：昏暗的光线下近乎暴虐的猩红色天花板，同色系的帷幔和地毯上星星点点溅落着污渍，成分不明的水痕不应言喻，干涸后是暗色的，陈尸感放肆又无所顾忌，那是他记忆中最为肮脏恶劣的地方之一。  
狭小的空间里充斥着从活的身体里生长出来的气味，只是这股气味既不让人想到鲜活的花草，也无法令人领略到生命力的芬芳。相反，那是性欲发酵后的恶臭——是一股令人作呕的、龌磔龊的信息素的味道。在这种气味下，性已经失去了它原有的生命香气，变得不再美好，变得这样丑陋；那是烙在他记忆中的、作为羞辱的丑陋。那股从数万年前继承而来的、原始的恶劣击中和贯穿了他，把他硬生生地钉在了原地。他动弹不得，因为强烈的恶心全身发冷，呼吸因为极度的厌恶而痉挛，但匍匐在地的躯体伸出手来，抓住他的衣摆。他的衣服上顿时印出濡湿腥热的掌纹。  
——求求你了，给我吧！  
那回忆是被他强硬地关在深处牢笼中的怪兽，他在那笼子上拧上数百颗螺丝、上锁，再粉刷上厚厚的水泥石灰，但那怪兽依旧凶猛咆哮着想要破笼而出，将钢板冲撞变形，泥灰簌簌剥落，它的利爪从缝隙中探出来。黑暗中他看到它的眼睛怨毒地睁大，滔天的回忆将他牢牢捆住。  
那是他毕生难以忘怀的噩梦。在这这种时候想起这件事，不是什么好兆头。  
或许它就要被放出来了。  
他睁开眼睛。

视线被套住头部的黑色头套整个挡住，他什么都看不见。但轿车车厢内此刻充溢着浓重的血腥味，颠簸中他想，至少这是他不用动脑子都可以了解的一点。仅仅两枪还远放不倒平和岛静雄，但他肯定有一段时间失去了意识。他一直听着他过分平稳的呼吸声，直到那微弱的吐息中忽地波动一下，他便明白他清醒了过来。一阵窸窣的轻响，然后是清脆地喀拉一声。  
“老实点亲爱的，”那个用枪的女人懒懒地说，她的指甲弹着上了膛的枪身，“乖乖的，不然我就在你的Omega身上打个漂亮的洞。”  
他觉得有点烦躁。人们总是把Alpha和Omega之间的联系视作至高无上，所以她、还有他们其他人，才都会毫不犹豫选择这种威胁方式——你不老实，我就干掉你的伴侣。“伴侣大于自身”这一前提，仿佛是在这种关系中必然适用似的，明明不过是通过生理本能建立起来的无聊关系……假设这时她真的对着他的胸口开一枪，他也不信“搭档”会对此作出什么回应。把他们俩安排在一起合作的最大原因，是因为他们彼此都不在乎对方的死。  
因此，折原临也微妙地对眼下的情形感到困惑不解。到底是怎么回事？为什么他们俩会同时被带到这里来？本不该是这样的：如果静雄在酒店时就直接放弃他，可能现在这群人就已经被赶来的支援队伍清扫干净了。他们本不该只身陷入这样的困境。他也一点都不认为对方那被自己数次嘲讽为“塞满肌肉”的脑子里会做别的考虑，像是“要保证伪装不露馅”之类的，他的思维可从来没那么缜密过。把自己一个人丢下也不会导致他真正性别的暴露——就算暴露了又怎样？以为他是Omega就能被轻易制服吗？  
真是无论如何都说不通。你当时为什么不立刻放弃我呢？  
不管怎么说，女人的威胁奏了效，不知是因为顾虑还是枪伤，对方没有动。从浅浅的信息素味很容易就判断出，她是车里唯一的一个Beta。她还在用指甲哒哒地敲着手枪，汽车又颠簸了一下。他们似乎驶进了隧道，车外的声音聚拢出轰隆的震动，橘黄色的亮处以稳定频率掠过被遮挡的视线。然后他们脱出，汽车拐弯，减速。他们终于停下了。  
“下车。”  
等头套终于被扯掉时，皮肤上凝结的水汽让呼吸带出了凉意，他也在这份晨露似的凉意中看清了一切。这地方像个废弃的工厂，陈设着少量的仪器，有些是临也在大学期间见过的，毕竟他经常去新罗所在的研究室，波江也指出过类似的器械。那是部分制药设备，当然真正的核心已经转移了，应该被注意的还是在场的人。他望了一眼同样被扯掉头套的年轻警员；平和岛静雄仍然是那副死板的漠然模样，浅色的西服套装完全泡在血里，暗红色从肩上的伤口蔓延到整个上身后凝结半干，衬着他苍白的脸。他还从来没看过他这么苍白的样子。一瞬间他感受到的，竟然是一丝兴奋。  
我真是疯了。他在心里苦笑着想，看着一个男人朝他们走过来。惨白的光线照亮斑驳的水泥墙，也照亮了他脸上从眼角一直划到下巴的一道伤疤。他笑嘻嘻的，模样却又凶狠，高大健硕，宽阔的肩膀下饱含肌肉，个头甚至可能比静雄都要高。他一笑，脸上的那道疤就蜈蚣似的扭曲爬行。  
“欢迎，欢迎——非凡的一对搭档。史上最强的警官先生，和这片地区最不能惹的情报贩子。”他的视线灵活地转悠，最后从他们的对戒上扫过，他翘起伤疤那边的眉毛，伤疤往额头蠕动了一下，“你们结婚的时候，可没请我喝喜酒呢，是吧？”   
两人面面相觑一会儿，最后是临也做出了回应。  
“我可不记得婚礼需要请我不认识的人啊。”他还被迫背着手，但还是耸了下肩，他身后立刻有人把枪往上举了举，但眼前的人抬了下手，对方就放下了枪。他低头笑笑，再抬起脸，“想收到请柬的话，起码自我介绍一下吧。或者至少解释一下，这么大费周章地把我们请到这里来，是要做什么？再办一次婚礼吗？”  
平和岛静雄立刻在他身后拧起了眉毛。但还没等他开口，就看见对方扬起一只手。一根针头顶在了他的后颈处。他睁大双眼，听见对方说：“我想和你说会儿话……但在此之前，我需要你的Alpha先小睡一会儿，不然我们可能就没法继续说下去了。”然后，凉酥酥的液体流进身体，再次剥夺了意识。  
临也望着他的头垂下去。  
那一瞬间，他心里头一次扩大出了不安，但男人接下来的话否定了他的猜测。“当然了，我得跟你说实话——睡着是暂时的。我们的谈话时间很有限，如果你没在规定时间内做出令我满意的答案，你的Alpha可能就再也不会醒过来了。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”  
就像是等待着他问这个问题，男人缓步走向手边最近的实验台，整个工厂里所有的视线都跟着他，一时间除了他的脚步声，和随后响起的玻璃器皿轻微的碰撞声，就只有大概是从发电机处传来的嗡鸣。他配置的手法娴熟灵巧，和他的体型极不相称，很快他带着一支针管折回，针管中的液体呈现出透明的金色，针头闪闪发亮。  
“您知道的，我们是药物公司，有各种各样的小玩具。刚刚给你的Alpha注射的药水是适用于Omega的，给Alpha打进去的后果，就是二十分钟内不注射中和剂的话，再强的Alpha都会没命。所以，我们要开始谈话了吗？”  
他放下心来。“既然这么说，我也没有别的选择了。你想和我谈些什么呢？”  
对视之间，他盯着他额头的那道疤。男人微笑着，但在开口时，他并没有放下手里的针管。  
“很多人认为，这个世界上只有现存的一切才是唯一的法则。换句话说，如今世界的构造，是物种通过上亿年演变而来的唯一结果。我在上大学的时候就和别人争论过这个问题：这个世界现存的一切是唯一正确的吗？如果想要改变这一切，是不是就有悖常理了呢？这个世界是不是无法改变的呢？我们目前按部就班行进的一切，是否就是我们唯一的选择？我从很小的时候就在考虑这个问题，也和很多聪明的人讨论过这个问题，而折原先生，您也是我所承认的聪明人。对此，您又是怎么想的呢？”  
他重新走近他，不等他回答，便绕到他身后。酒精棉冰凉地擦在后颈上，他一边漫不经心地做着这一切，一边继续说下去。  
“就好比我们现在，Alpha，Beta和Omega的比例约为2：7：1，Omega正是因为数量稀少，才处于如今这种被动受制的地位。不仅无法承担高级别的工作，还要受发情期所困，除了成为Alpha的所属品以外别无选择。即便是您这么出色的人也逃不开这一切，只是因为您的性别，这并不是您的错，可您却势必被他人掌控。您就甘心这样吗？您有没有想过，用一些方法改变这一切呢？比如说，”他垂下针管，连声音都轻柔了，“将Omega的数量变多，之类的。”  
“我知道这听起来是个荒唐的方法。主流声音里宣扬的性别平等经久不衰，可事实成效呢？您和官方也有过不少接触，每年死于性磔侵的Omega数量这些年是减少还是增加了？多年形成的、如此成熟的思想教育体系，也还是无法遏制这类事情发生，因为什么？因为人类的本能是无法用思维控制和压抑的。人类的思想不过存在千年，可人类的本能已经存在了数百万、数千万年了，甚至更久，因为人类是动物，我们和动物共享同样的本能。它更加古老，也更有力量，区区思想、意愿、精神或道德，又怎么能与它相抗衡呢？”  
他的演说逐渐变得富丽堂皇起来，手臂激昂地挥舞了几下：“所以，思维、意志是不可取的，我们要做的应该是迎合这种本能，接纳它，向它屈服。如果有了足够数量的Omega，所有人的本能都得到满足，世界就会改变了。已经有越来越多的人这样想了，所以我们的项目才得以存在——我希望您能理解。毕竟，您这样的人受制于这种本能，让人觉得可惜。”  
他说完了。回声在空旷的工厂里消融隐匿，逐渐和嗡鸣声混为一滩。在这阵沉默中，折原临也歪过头；这个动作让他感到后颈被涂了酒精的地方一阵微凉。  
“你本身作为Alpha，却又这样的想法，如果这是真的，我向你表达敬意。而对于你的想法，我呢，并不是从事这方面研究的，也没有足够的知识判断你的理念是否可行。只是有一点：如果你的想法真是这样，那你本该是在研究室里进行研究，而不是在这种地方绑架我们吧？”  
对方像是被他的话刺了一下。“我们……需要资金。”他唐突地说。于是临也笑得眯起眼。  
“正是如此，”他答道，“想要获得足够的资金支持，你们就得一定程度上遵循提供者的计划进行研究。所以，你怎么能保证你的研究不被拿来物尽他用？能保证不给自己人惹麻烦吗？非法对幼童进行基因改造，警方查到线索后就直接绑架警员，这样做让人很担忧呢。撇开道德不谈，只是这么站不住脚还想拉我入伙，该说你们是天真还是怎样呢——”在手枪上膛的声音中针头抵上了他的后颈，他便又安抚一般地仰起头来，颠倒着望着背后的男人。这副模样狡黠得近乎俏丽，针头微微松了点。“还有就是，我得承认，虽然我尊重你，但很遗憾，我的想法和你是背道而驰的。所以……你要先杀了我的Alpha，再杀了我吗？”  
他侧头去看一旁的金发青年，身后男人的衣摆轻柔地从他的手腕上掠过，头顶传来他回以的笑声：“不，当然不是。你的Alpha确实活不成了，但在他死之前，我可以让他看看一个已经被标记的Omega是怎样再次被唤醒发情期的。就当是回以一下过去的恋爱时光，怎么样？”  
“这可是相当高明的技术。Alpha和Omega之间的结合是不可逆的。”  
“曾经是不可逆的。”他弯腰贴近他的耳廓，明显感觉到他僵了一下；即便看不到那张脸，他也能想象得到那副绮丽的五官是如何拼出一丝惊慌的，他满怀成就感地笑了。“很惊讶吗？我们也不是单一生产……相同的药水，打进你的身体里，就能让你回忆起结合之前发情期的折磨，当然了，还有被任何一个Alpha插磔入时无与伦比的美妙滋味。你的本能里印刻的一切是不会消失的。等你的Alpha欣赏完这一幕之后，再用相同的一管。他死去时的痛苦会和你的高磔潮一样妙不可言。”  
“那句话怎么说来着？高潮是最接近死亡的瞬间……是吧？”  
他等待着他的回应。然而，回答他的并不是他的声音，而是一阵莫名的香味。  
男人的瞳孔陡然缩小了。香气中，视线里的一切弯折成弧形，鱼缸似地朦胧了起来，唯剩焦点出仍然清晰，倒影着对方的笑脸，他的笑卷过两人之间的距离，柔和的暗香飞沙走石般地扑来。他大骇之下倒退半步，紧接着才意识到自己做了什么，正想挥手捅上针尖，手腕却一阵刺痛，针管叮地掉在地上，他这才发现俘虏的双手不知何时已经被松开，继而冷光忽闪，膝盖被向内重重一踩，纤薄尖锐的边缘顺势抵住咽喉。  
他吞咽了一下，僵住了。颈动脉贴着刀锋脆弱地跳动。  
“你说得对，人类是存在本能的，但只有像你这样的人类，才会因为本能变得软弱。因为你的心智都已经被你的本能影响了啊！如果我不是Omega，你刚刚也就不会一直和我靠得那么近……从而让我拿到你口袋里的刀片了吧？”  
很奇怪，明明是笑着的，他却明显怒火中烧。那凛冽漠然的微笑，那双眼中闪烁着的冷酷的嘲讽，汇聚出如此优美的悍然，宛若周身涌动出飒飒风声。还有那挥之不去的，愈来愈浓烈的香气，那轻柔却埋藏重量的、永恒的夜幕般的信息素——  
“你——你不是Omega！”这不可能，不可能是Omega的气味。不会的，Omega的信息素绝对不会这么可怕……“你是Alpha……是个Alpha！”  
与之相对的，临也只是冷冷地看着他。  
“事到如今你还是要纠结这种事啊，真让我失望。对你来说，不管是Alpha，Beta还是Omega都只是固化的符号吧？忽略人类的多样性，这种行为虽然常见，但放在你身上就很致命了，这也是我们必须要取胜的原因。不管是你刚刚那番对本能的夸夸其谈，你想逢迎本能做出这样的研究，还是你竟然想说服热爱人类的我入伙……这一切都太令人恼火了——”话音一转，他向后敏捷地跳开，漂亮地躲开对方打来的重拳，再捏住手腕借力一甩，自己也再度闪躲，拳头带起的冷风扫过面颊，他歪歪唇角笑着，直到被逼到墙角，他还是保持着这种笑容。  
“我啊，我才不是暴力主义者，当然也不是正义的化身，我只是深深地爱着人类，就连你这样的人类我也爱着。想击败你也只是出于我个人的任性罢了，不过仅凭你也无法理解的吧？”  
对做研究的人来说，男人的力量和身手都已经足够强悍了。他步步逼近角落时，胀鼓鼓的肌肉在衬衫下跳动，握拳的手中，粗粝的青筋从手背蔓延上小臂，青蓝色的鼓起昭示他对暴力的熟悉：“就算是个Alpha，手无寸铁的时候面对这么多人，也敢说击败吗？你虽然躲得挺快，也还是不擅长正面单挑的吧，堂堂情报贩子，是靠信口开河为生的吗——”  
“我不是说了吗，不是‘我’，是‘我们’啊。”  
在对方陡然流露出的一丝疑惑中，黑发的青年这会儿笑得有些安抚了。他恳切地望着对手。  
“所以啊，我才想给你这种脑子里只有固定性别模式的人一点忠告啦……性别是不能说明一切的；千万、千万不要低估Omega哦。”  
——？  
这是……什么感觉？  
话说、都这种情况了，周围是不是，安静得有些过头了？  
男人的目光从眼前人诚恳的脸转移，环顾四周，看见了不知何时被打晕后东倒西歪躺在地上动弹不得的手下，与此同时，一股迅猛的风声直逼后脑，攫住发根、太阳穴，还有逐渐加剧的心跳——  
“你刚刚，对我的性别有什么意见吗？”  
如同是从火山深处喷吐出的声音。他转头望见了璀璨的金发，然后，拳头迎面而来，面部被超出人类认知的巨大力量轰然击中，一瞬间被打碎的面骨，就像是被巨鲸的尾巴拍得粉碎的小渔船，令人麻痹的激烈痛楚在脑中手榴弹般地爆炸了……  
他被狠狠一拳打飞了出去。

门田京平将手枪塞进枪套，最后看了一眼身旁坐着的人：“你确定你要跟着去？”  
“别误会我，我才不是关心他们两个呢。”就算是要跟着去这种地方，岸谷新罗也还是穿着白大褂，他挥挥手，“你们的目的地告诉我，到时候你们肯定需要一个人来药物压制不正常的发情期。而且我是跟着医疗队的，没问题。”  
“就算你这么说……那到底是个什么地方？”  
“二十年前就关闭的化学厂。不过其实私底下一直有被偷偷使用，既然是违禁使用那也就是研究一些上不得台面的药品了。”女声伴着推门而入的动作做出回答，矢雾波江也是同款白大褂，里面露出的浅绿色毛衣领子包着修长的颈子，乌黑的长发在身后随着她的步伐轻轻拂动。门田望着这两个医药内行吐了口气。  
“在东京地区的制药行业内部，那地方是心照不宣的禁区，因为靠海，也有死去的试验品直接被处理后丢进海里的传闻……最近的使用者，就是你们这次约见的那个医药博士新加入的那个药品企业了。我虽然想过会是危险的家伙，没想到是这么棘手的。顺便一提，戒指形状的定位追踪器是谁的注意？静雄真的不会打死他吗？”  
行动队队长静默一下：“……狩泽。”  
“……啊哈哈，真不愧是技术部骨干——其实她只是想看这两人戴对戒的样子，对吧？”  
门田做出一副“请你不要再说了”的胃痛神情。不知是针对谁，波江翻了个白眼，她把话接下去：“我还在矢雾制药的时候了解过这个企业，和西方国家的一些公司有合作，观念貌似很激进，圈内一直流传着他们通过基因改造等手段改变性别的传闻，和你们最近调查的事情也很相符。这方面的研究进展自然是不得而知的机密，但可以确定的是他们研究出了其他相关的药品……像是，能对Alpha和Omega的结合动手的，或是能强行激起发情期的……”  
余下的话，在她看到门田的表情后就不用再多说了，后者叹了口气：“这么重要的地方，想也不用想就知道会有多少人看守着。就算对他俩而言，也不是什么轻松的局面。”还有那个不祥的药。  
“所以我才要跟你们去。”新罗苦笑着从坐着的桌上跳下来，“我可不想看到什么被迫发情后的尸首，这样塞尔提是真的会杀了我的。”


	6. 六

06.

他感受到了。那种他本该熟悉的、危险的热度，他感受到了。  
折原临也回过头来。在被一群新增的打手重重包围的情况下，他本不该做这种分心的动作的，可他就是忍不住回头瞥了他一眼，一手攥着把匕首，一手手则握着从被揍晕的敌人那里抢来的枪。平和岛静雄凶巴巴地板着一张脸，连着两次的昏迷让他的愤怒值达到了顶峰，他太阳穴上那根青筋疯狂地乱跳，干涸的血液浆得他衬衫发硬，一大片可怕又晦暗的褐色。他们背靠背望着这个黑黢黢的包围圈，他身上不正常的热度透过衣服传到他的背上，再经过脊柱流遍他的四肢百骸。  
“小静——”他正想说什么，却被他猛地打断了。“把你那股味道收起来！”静雄小声但恶狠狠地咒骂道，任何人听到他这个语气都不会有去惹他的念头。他似乎比平日还要暴躁。果然如此。  
“小静，”但折原临也面对平和岛静雄的一大优势，就是他能对他的怒火置若罔闻，他甚至显得很耐心，“你必须听我说这个，小静。我的信息素浓度早就被我调回正常值了，平常人是闻不到的。”  
对方没说话。  
“我知道原因，小静，因为他们把你当做了Alpha，给你打了那个药，Alpha的话之后二十分钟没有解药就会死，他们想用你的死来要挟我入伙，但他们搞错了，你是个Omega。换句话说，你现在被强制发情了。”  
不是什么人都能一脸冷静地说出这种话的，但即便是发情的那个也只是不动分毫地哼了哼。好吧，发情总比被一管药水弄死好，看来他们只能这样开打了，情报贩子在心里无奈地叹了口气。有什么办法呢，就算警局知道他们的位置，这里也太远了，支援想来还要有一会儿。他望着周围的一圈人。换在平时，他只让静雄一个人动手、自己蹲在边上围观都没有问题，但是这种状况……没等他想完，包围圈蓦地收拢，第一个人冲了上来。他只得掐灭自己的思绪，将刀子斜挑上去之后开枪，同时听着身后传来另一个人的惨叫。  
都说发情期的野兽会比平时更加狂躁易怒呢……可是他能坚持多久？  
平和岛静雄也在想同样的事。  
他的本能，不是渴求，不是性，只有暴力。暴力才是他的本能，暴力爱他，让他即便在这种时候也从不落败。他猛地将又一个扑上来的人一拳打翻，跟着鞋跟跺碎了他的大腿骨，哀嚎声中他再次感到一阵强烈的晕眩，滔天的呕吐感泛滥胸间，视线再度暗下，又被他强行点亮。热。高热令他头痛欲裂，令他看不清东西，他更加狂暴，可身体弱下去了。身体以他不可挽回的趋势虚弱下去，这股衰弱也让他气得跳脚，但他能做的却只有抑制不住的发抖，再次挥拳重击的时候，他感到自己的指骨碎了，而对方只是踉跄着倒退几步。身体，不管是身体还是力量，此刻都弃他而去了……  
伴着新一波呕吐感，一股强有力的绝望席卷了他。自己最大的存在意义不过是武器，没有力量和这副躯体的话，自己还剩什么呢？他因为过于急速的心跳喘不过气来，更糟的是还有那个，对，发情，除了这种高烧病人一样的衰弱感，还有发情，这个才要命。强制发情让他脑中迷乱一片，摇晃着站立不稳，狂怒和暴力逐渐被一种渴望、一种下流又不可抵抗的渴望取代了——  
“这么能打的Omega我还是第一次见，但是，想做了吧，呐？”  
砰地一声，他被推在了桌子上，玻璃实验器皿哗啦啦扫了一地。他是什么时候到桌子边上的？……他仰面躺在桌上，腰抖个没完，汗水浸湿了头发，甚至让身上的血迹都重新湿润起来，是了，他还流了那么多血……两只手腕被压住，双腿被挤开，霸道的Alpha气味扑面而来，体内立刻开始尖叫：没错，没错，我就是要这个，一个强有力的Alpha，把他的裤子脱掉，把他的腿分开，把那个美好的滚烫的物件抵在流水的——  
“可你也不过是个Omega而已。一发情，不管你有多能打，你都是个骚磔货，是个求磔操磔的婊磔子了，难道不是吗？你看，你身上都软了，你在邀请我呢……”打手自然都是Alpha，此刻被他的反应和信息素味道也逼得疯魔一般，一手胡乱地摸到他的腰间；他脑子里同时嚎叫着喜悦和暴怒。“你怎么会和一个Alpha一起搭档呢？不怕出乱子吗？可惜了，他不仅得不到你，现在还要死了，他可没有你那么强是不是？”  
——临也？  
他张开嘴。脑内骤然响起的三个音节如同一盆冷水泼在他头上，哗地就把他的理智拍了回来。涣散的视线重新聚焦，耳鸣也退去了，他努力想听见他的声音，却只能听到耳旁的混乱。临也？他在哪里？静雄毫不指望这家伙能在这么多人的围攻中活下来，但问题不是这个……问题是，他一点都不想在折原临也面前露出这种样子，在他面前被一个陌生的Alpha这样对待。至于为什么，他也说不清。  
但是，如果临也在这次围攻中死去，最后看到的却是他被Alpha禁锢掌控动弹不得的模样的话，那他——  
他现在奇迹般地清醒了，甚至连那么近的Alpha信息素也不能动摇他半分了。他仰起脸来望着那个Alpha笑。不是Omega讨好的、妩媚的笑容，而是专属于怪物的狞笑。  
“那个啊，你听过吗？”他说着，逮住对方胡来的双手，拇指一矬便捏断了对方的手腕。在他尖叫起来的时候他继续说下去，“要做坏事的时候……废话就不要这么多啊！！”  
他吼出最后几个字节，嚯地翻身跳起，脚尖像刀子一样戳上了对方的腹部，他清楚地感觉到自己这一下踢断了他三四根肋骨，估计也踢碎了他的内脏。但这无关紧要。他现在是怪物了，怪物是不会在意人类的痛楚的。他将这个失去意识的软绵绵的身体推到地上，直起身来，将手指直接戳进了肩上的伤口，用力转了半圈。  
手指不是埋入血肉，而是埋入了雨后湿润的泥土，稍稍一弯就挖出松软芬芳的水汽，自残一如儿时游戏般纯真无垢，自以为大地深处埋藏着几百年前的盗贼遗留的珍宝，但此时他触碰的既不是虚构的金币，也不是石块草根或逃跑的蚯蚓。那是疼痛。疼痛是身体自幼时变异之后留给他的唯一宝藏，此刻他触碰到它，便被它唤醒，像黑暗隧道的尽头展露曙光，潮湿崎岖的岩洞壁上霎时纵横纤细的光丝，让他觉得自己通体被点亮。手指被子弹贯穿出的裂痕包围，他抽回手，在目睹满手新鲜血迹时，脑内如同被雪白冷冽的电流劈中。  
“去死……都、给、我、去死啊啊啊啊——！！”  
他咆哮着扔出身后的实验台，眼前黑压压的人墙层层叠叠惨叫着坍塌，激起了他心头久违的快慰。那是自己的无能为力被抹去的暂时性的快慰，尽管他知道在这之后会有更深的痛楚，用暴力摧毁别人时无法言喻的快慰也还是如此甘甜。就算有悔恨、有厌恶，那又如何。他不断地出拳将冲上来的任何人暴揍，每动一下肩膀里都传来滋滋作响的疼痛，他不顾肉体在脆弱状态下徒劳的抗磔议，幻想伤口持续撕开的模样，背上炸开某种针刺般点状的热烫，带来一种恍惚的癫狂感。  
现在的自己，大概就是另一种失去理智的状态吧。他的理智如此脆弱，被怒火和情欲来回争夺，眼下前者取胜，让他暂时遗忘了情欲，而他所能倚靠的唯一，是通过自残换取的、忠心耿耿的痛楚。眼前因为脱力的暴走时而清晰时而朦胧，思维停滞，动作机械化，一切都变得容易。不需要自控、放任自己的感觉是多么美好啊，不再试图拼凑自己残缺的人性，完完全全退化或进化成傀儡野兽……  
所以，跳蚤一直挂在嘴边的胡言乱语，其实不也是很有道理吗。  
被两种疯狂所掌控的自己，其实根本就没有任何选择的——  
肩膀忽然被狠狠一推，接着领子被拽住了：不是往上提，因为对方比他矮，所以他被往下拽去。他的声音传了过来。  
“小静！你疯了吗，小静？！”  
平和岛静雄现在连金发上都沾着血迹，此刻他看起来仿佛大开杀戒后浴血的修罗，却又眼神茫然地望向他，惨烈的凶恶中绽开纯洁的迷茫，刀刃上飘落了花瓣似的，陡然间他显得这样狂暴和无助。  
“……临也？”他沙哑着嗓子开口。尾音微颤着，刚探出便又怯缩了。  
他的胸腔里溢满了强烈的震荡，犹如山脉在地震之后的塌方，浑浊恶浪滚滚而来。折原临也连攥住他衣领的手都松了松，他怔怔地凝视他，感到被抽空般的窒息，四周喧嚣退尽，除了眼前的人以外再无他物。他微微张开嘴，却连他的名字都喊不出第二声，恍惚间他伸出手，而他眼前矗立迷雾荒野之上的蜡像，他的脸颊上溅落色泽明媚的血，汗如露水滑落，脚边野花开放。他望着那短暂的一瞬，他脸上横贯着的可怖，被他一喊，便如梦初醒似的裂了，里面躲藏着的东西柔软稚幼，使他暴戾如猛兽，又天真如孩童，只有眼神他从未见过，涌动着凄然的惶恐。  
他伸长手臂。指尖碰到的面颊温度奇高，绝非人偶的温度。他活着。然后他才发现，自己正用指尖抹去他脸上的血。  
……一阵可怕的狂怒让他的胸口收紧了。之前有一会儿，他在围攻中跟丢了他，急急忙忙力图自保，再瞥见他时，正好看见他把手指戳进肩膀。他望见他被剧痛惊醒，心里同时生出的，竟是种强烈的倾慕。是的，那是夹杂着敬佩的爱意。我爱他。他不曾想过自己会对他产生这样的感情，但那一秒他确确实实被他征服，甚至发出无声的呐喊。我真爱他！因为厌恶而进化出可以抵御欲望的体质的自己，和通过自戕以拒绝被性欲征服的对方——他们当真是同一类人。他果然还是在茫茫人海中遇见了同类，他这么幸运。他几乎要被内心涌出的爱欲和快乐杀死。  
但紧接着，他就暴走了。  
折原临也顿时感到了前所未有的耻辱。那一刻的爱和幸福有多么明了，现在他的心里就有多么羞耻。他被侮辱了，不是被对方，而是被自己。他深深地吸了口气，觉得自己像是被人扇了一耳光。平和岛静雄是个怪物，是个怪物，是怪物！！他在心里朝自己吼道。他是不可能爱上怪物的，怪物也绝不可能是他的同类！他为什么会忘记这一点？！就算暴力使对方与他人隔绝，就算自己选择与人类产生距离，就算他们都因此永远孤身一人……他们也永远不可能与对方相伴！  
他暴怒的倔强透过呼吸流泻而出，但平和岛静雄并没有意识到。当然，当然了，怪物怎么可能理解他在想什么呢。他飞快地把手收回来，因为自己刚刚抚摸圣象一般触碰他面颊的事实越发怒火中烧，自尊的碎片瑟瑟发抖。今天真不是自己的幸运日。  
“这种情况下你居然还能揍人啊。发情期战斗力下降一半什么的，果然是骗人的吧？”  
他为自己骤变的语气而恶心，但静雄只是依然用那副眼神看着他。他迷茫、落寞、神智模糊，肩头的枪伤翻出惨不忍睹的皮肉，令人心惊肉跳。看吧，能用这种方式让自己清醒的，不是怪物是什么？他转而抓住他的肩，顺势朝他背后开了两枪，又不动声色地在他的伤口上用尽全力按了按。静雄立刻皱起眉拍开他，但紧接着他摇晃了一下。  
“什么啊……你这破破烂烂的狼狈样子。”  
“我可不是你，我能在这种情况下活着就已经很走运了。”  
金发的青年望着他。“你在生什么气，”他不屑似地轻声说，“丢掉理性，放纵自己的力量……你不就是想看到我这样吗？这不就是你想要的？”  
“……”临也最终还是沉默，接着用前所未有的阴郁愤恨的语气，吐出时常挂在嘴边的话语。“我真讨厌你啊，小静。我真讨厌你。”  
静雄发现自己居然只是笑了笑。大概是因为身体到极限了，他想。濒死般的疲劳让怒气都无力挣扎，他又晃了晃，然后就感到自己在往下坠。不是那种优雅的、美好的坠落，而是失去支撑时连挣扎都做不到的倒塌。他也讨厌临也，他想。所以，这种时候内心产生的那种强烈的眷恋，也一定是错觉。他们最讨厌彼此了。  
临也的脸显得震惊又愤怒，他觉得他甚至有点受伤，一副被踩着痛处的模样，像即将抓狂的猫科动物。他极少在他脸上看到这么强烈的感情，竟觉得很新鲜。他的衣服被划破，露出腰间的皮肤，领口依旧大大敞开，膝盖处的裤子也成了破布条，袖子卷起，双臂上布着淤青，指关节上擦痕遍布，脸上也青紫着带着擦伤，还有刀子刮出的细小伤口血流不止，头发也乱糟糟的。然而即便这么狼狈，他的俊美还是摄人心魄。他想，自己竟在这种时候被他的美震慑，越发急促的心跳震出热潮，也一定是发情状态荷尔蒙过量的缘故。他根本不想管自己的身体有多糟，反正衣服里面早就一塌糊涂了。他倒下去……昏沉之中，他撞到他，又被对方接住，临也极度不情愿地咂嘴，一手环到他的腰际，努力往上提了提，没让他摔在地上。  
“如果我不是Alpha+，小静，”黑发青年的声音冷冷的，有点揶揄，又变得和往常一样了，“我们现在就要当众上演好戏了。”  
“和你吗？……那还真是糟糕。”  
他连话都说不清了。他的身体纤细微凉，手环着背的时候，能摸到圆润的骨头。就如同来自地狱中的烈火吞噬了他，腹腔中爆射出炙热的空虚感，将他拦腰砍成两截，他难受万分，终于压抑不住地呻吟一声，蜷住身抓紧他的肩膀，像坠崖的人攀附住峭壁上的枝杈那样：“唔！不、不……”  
比发情期暴动还要强烈的情欲无情地涌来。会死掉的，他想。会死掉的……  
“救我，临也……救我……”  
等清醒后，他还会记得自己说过这种话吗。  
折原临也就这样一手搂住他的腰，让他靠着自己的肩膀，另一手举着枪。如果两者颠倒，看起来大概会顺眼不少吧？他还饶有兴致地这么想到，毕竟静雄个子太高，对他而言又实在不是很轻。这样的Omega当然是很少见的……但这并非自己对他产生兴趣的原因。那么，是因为他是怪物？  
他恐怕从不知道自己到底在对什么感兴趣，到底想要什么。如果，一个Omega，或是一个解放了力量的怪物，都不是他想要的……那他想要的到底是什么呢？  
“真是个难题啊，先活着出去，以后再想好了。”  
对手只剩零星几人，他感慨般地翘起嘴角。  
“毕竟，这和你们也没什么关系嘛。”  
在工厂外骤然响起的、此刻还无法听见的警笛声中，他扣动扳机。


	7. 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “标记我吧，临也。”
> 
> 也是很喜欢的一段。第一次写到双方的软肋和感情冲突~

07.

那是一场战争。  
很多年后两人回忆起第一次做爱的情形，不管态度如何，对这一结论倒还是笃定的。那时候他们已经在一起了，滚起床单来花样百出，激烈程度倒都不亚于打仗，但只有第一次格外令人印象深刻，不仅仅是因为他们同时要躲着敌人和自己人，或是两人都伤痕累累血流不止，也不只是因为他们不得不狼狈不堪地挤在工厂一角的小房间里，不得不掐着时间赶紧完事，隔着门板听着外面新一轮的嘈杂：脚步声、喊叫、乒乒乓乓之后的哀嚎、玻璃被打碎时的稀里哗啦，惊心动魄的就像破了手指的人迎面碰上鲨鱼群。  
被一把推到地上的时候平和岛静雄其实非常不情愿，但他难得没有什么争辩的立场——“反正你也站不稳。”黑发的Alpha如是说，顺手锁上门，他听他的动作，依旧仰面躺着，呼吸沉重灼热，是熔炉里的铁水烟尘。接着，对方在他身边跪下，他的身影覆盖上来，视线便暗了。明明喧嚣躁动一刻不停，他耳边却莫名肃静起来。  
“我说，我也没有别的选择了，是吧？”  
“这和我没关系，小静。”对方回答。他的口吻里已经退去了刚刚的恼怒。“现在想后悔你还来得及，毕竟我随时都可以退出，会陷在里面的只有你。”与他沙哑虚浮的声音相比，折原临也冷静的声线中竟然还浮上几丝淡漠，他甚至漫不经心地挠了挠下巴，虽然很久以后他才明白那时他不过是在虚张声势。一语成谶的感觉很是不祥，但他唯一能做的只是勾勾嘴角，发情和失血让他苍白和虚弱，但嘴唇和面颊突兀地泛着红潮，这之下的笑容居然添了几分骇人的惊艳，临也陡然眯起了眼睛。  
Omega浓郁的信息素在空气中海啸般暴走，是牛奶混着烟草的味道。它们盘旋着，无孔不入，挟持所有空气分子，唯独在他这里碰壁，他的理智隔着氧气面罩往外看，恍若战场遗孤直面满目疮痍。他想再说点什么，但突然止住了：对方的膝盖不知何时顶上来，用力挤蹭上他的胯间。  
“装什么镇静。”金发的青年嘲讽他，抽烟般地将指头搭在自己的嘴唇上。他的膝盖顶着硬邦邦的肉块，因为肿胀而形状分明，热辣的温度侵袭他的膝盖，勾得后腰处传来一阵蚀骨的酥痒，他终于忍不住发出呻吟。  
“呼啊、等够了吧混账……快给我开始……！”  
他头顶的沉默有些不知所措似的，但这一切终归将是他的错觉，临也弯下腰，干脆利落地吻上他的脖子，柔软的嘴唇被皮肤的热烫衬得冰凉，一点点越过这几寸之遥，最后他舔了一下信息素最浓郁的后颈，腺体，一切原始罪恶的源头。  
“这可是你说的。”他的眼近在咫尺，视线中便只有深红忽闪，夜风般Alpha信息素的味道顷刻间将他完全淹没。  
静雄的视线在瞬间彻底模糊下去。临也的信息素让他看见了短暂的幻觉 ；人潮汹涌，月夜高楼，水泥剥落后遗留的钢筋骨架，散落着陨坑的硕大满月逐渐变得鲜红，浓雾化成的巨手抓住他的身体。明明是幻觉，快感却真真切切，他战栗着呻吟起来，惊颤的指尖抠住地面，随后才意识到是对方解开了自己的裤子，皮带的金属头当啷一声掉在一边，同样凉而柔软的指头缠住性器，刚握住胀痛的茎身，前端就因为刺激又一次涌出黏液来。  
“都湿透了。”  
“呜、哈啊……你……！”  
“而且可不光是这里。”  
食指的指腹揉搓了几下淌水的铃口，他便啊地告饶着挺起腰来。纤瘦的腰腹悬空停止，掀起的衬衫下是苦苦紧绷的腹肌纹路，强而有力的线条汇聚到下身，到了因为挺身而紧缩的臀部，力量便顺势化为一滩淫荡的泥潮：颤抖让Omega不能夹紧臀缝，紧实圆润的肌肉轮廓抖动不停，大量透明的淫液从缝隙间泛滥而出，因为两人之前的厮磨全喷溅在泛红的臀肉上。他湿得一塌糊涂，发情期让他的穴道内分泌出足量的液体以润滑即将到来的性爱，而阴茎高高挺立在身前，因为忍耐过头已经涨成深红色，饱满得似乎随时都可能爆裂，汩汩涌出的前精流了他一手，紧绷钝痛的会阴体味着身体一寸寸沦陷，过于充足的淫水使大腿根都一片狼藉，多余的粘稠淫靡地从饱满的臀瓣上滴落，地上很快淤积小小一滩。  
信息素纠缠在了一起，只有交合时才有的混乱味道拨弄着他的神经。Alpha+独有的、此时近乎冷酷的理智依旧让临也很冷静，但他毫无疑问也已经勃起了，他在沉甸甸胀鼓鼓的性欲下，用解剖师才有的视线最后一次审视眼前的场景，从青年蒸腾出热气的凌乱金发、因为燥热解开的领口下泛着欲望光泽的锁骨，直至泥泞的臀部，支撑着身体的剧烈颤动的修长的大腿，然后他彻底脱了他的裤子，捏住他一边的膝盖骨把他压回地上，最后才把他的两腿打开。  
他分开双腿躺倒在地的样子赤裸直接，令他眼皮狂跳，仿佛不是迎来性爱，而是走向一场致死之灾。“小静……。”他呢喃着、摸索着握住他的手腕，注视他迷离的视线，心口咚咚的巨响震得他头晕目眩。平和岛静雄所有的铠甲都在他眼前剥落，他从未被人窥探过的内核第一次朝他打开，使他得以越过暴力触碰他，他的肉体，他的欲望，他的精神，而他是第一个人，第一个。第一个清晰审视他失去所有保护、和一个普通人没有区别的脆弱核心的人，竟是他这辈子最大的仇敌。  
欢呼吧。这样的一切，他从没给别人看过。  
他们是骄傲的人、自卑的人、急切的人、畏惧的人，失去所有自卫能力、只能哭喊着拥抱求生的人。临也发出一声绝望的叹息，战斗中猝然的恨意此刻如此嘲讽，他的指尖震颤着，这一切不可理喻，他像是被掐断了声线般喑哑无声，砍断了手脚般抗争无能，最后他只能接受它。而他心底有个小得几乎听不见的声音在说：承认吧，你一直渴望着这一切。  
你渴望着，在无法预知的某一天得到他。  
他又叹了口气。他恨他之前癫狂的模样，此刻却也别无选择。他猛地把头凑在他的颈边深深吸了口气，在信息素的作用下，情欲升至顶峰，他解开衣物束缚，直接连根顶入对方的体内。  
粗硬饱胀的圆润前端直接撑开肠壁，因为没有犹豫和小心，动作粗粝猛烈，静雄刚被压下去的腰又倏地抬了起来，迷蒙的意识中，他的眼睛睁得大大的，略显琥珀色的瞳仁无助地颤动，喉咙里却只发出短促的一声悲鸣。他像离了水的鱼那样徒劳喘息，嘴唇颤抖不止，不知是想像平时那样开口怒骂，还是只是想说些什么，但他濡艳的双唇仅仅是那样无声地开合着，而他下面那张嘴也因为他生平第一次感受到的入侵而开合着：他的穴口包裹着Alpha的阴茎不住地抽搐，源源不断地把肉棒的热度吸到自己体内。  
这就是……身体被占有的感觉。  
平和岛静雄是个彻头彻尾的传统派，他的思想中包括了“婚后性行为”、“精神上两情相悦后肉体才能结合”以及“第一次应该给自己心爱的重要的人”这种古板却也无可指摘的观念，所以眼下他经历的粉碎感是双重的。这就是被一个Alpha占据身体的感受，他告诉自己。老实说，体验没有很差劲，Omega的身体准备充分，发情期的任务只有交合，临也插进来的时候他一点都不痛，当然也可能是他痛觉迟钝的缘故；从没被使用过的后穴柔韧紧致，没有一点困难就把对方吃了进去。但他依旧被撑得眼冒金星，紧窄的肉壁被完全打开，涨得他后腰发麻，绵软感从膝盖爬到全身，他像被钉在砧板上的鱼那样任人宰割，涨裂感一直从穴口蔓延到腹腔，脊背拼命哆嗦着。  
“该死……”他沙哑地闭眼骂道，声音里无意识地夹杂了一丝痛苦，听起来格外甘美，“怎么这么大……”  
折原临也冷不丁被这句话噎了一下。“……我就当你是在夸我。”他沉默几秒后无奈地说，一点都没有听到这种话时本该有的成就感。他的注意力集中在下身，第一次进入一个Omega的感受很新奇，生理体验不坏，主要还是心理冲击有点大。炽热的肉壁黏湿柔软，因为首次插入而可怜地抽动，裹着他阵阵吞吐，隐约的快感使他有点心烦意乱。正式开始也没有任何预兆，没有温柔的事先提醒，没有温情脉脉的前戏，律动翻卷而来，漠然却也激烈地将一切吞噬。  
穴道被摩擦的快感甜美刺激，敏感的媚肉甚至能感受到茎身上浮现的脉络挤蹭和抚平褶皱，硬物暂且退开后，富有弹性的内壁便重新收拢，颤抖间传来惊人的空虚感，褶皱焦渴地分泌出更多爱液，无声地呐喊着祈求性器再次入侵。他可以感觉到体内的性器缓缓退到入口，只有圆润的前端还卡在穴口处，强烈的空虚感令他无意识的呻吟，直到鼓胀的肉棒再次插入，Alpha才有的硕大龟头直直顶到最深处，饱满的柱身则磨到前列腺，入口被根部撑得大大的，肠壁都平滑起来，如此紧密的契合，缝隙中却依旧涌出难耐的透明淫水，肿胀的茎身满满地塞着肉穴，绷起的穴口泛着红，粘液从结合处丝丝往外渗。如此反复几次，两具身体逐渐彼此适应，并且都不情愿地发现两人的契合度好得惊人，来来去去的摩擦挤弄毫无障碍，反倒是快感电流似地一阵阵地往全身蹿，逼得抽插的动作逐渐加快，硬烫的顶端狠狠撞在了最深处的软肉上。  
终于察觉出的疼痛中带着无与伦比的快感，未缓过神来便反复好几次，静雄蓦地盖住眼，挣扎良久后才吐出一句哭喊，随即又被顶得尾音飘散，断断续续的破碎音节好容易凑成一句话挤出来：“混、混蛋……痛死了……”  
临也被他那句吃痛刺激得几乎涌出了胜利感。“习惯就好了。”他说，毫不犹豫地又往里用力一顶，肩膀顿时被抓住，静雄的指头深深抠进他的皮肉里。  
“啊啊！呜嗯……太深……”  
如果对方不是这个人，这一切倒还是挺愉快的。Omega的身体几乎是瞬间就习惯了这种夹杂快乐的痛楚，尽管被插得太深，让他泪意朦胧，他却还是逐渐迎合起对方的抽送，随着他的深入也一次次挺起腰，每迎合一次就觉得被顶到更深更深，一寸一寸被慢慢撕裂，五脏六腑被捣烂，腹内炸开团团血水，浓腻地一滩滩泛滥开。他最后一丝意识也飞走了，终于彻底陷入发情期之中，一切都已经被遗忘，他忘记了眼前这人是谁，忘记自己身在何处，忘记他并非自己的爱人而是自己厌恶的人。他只知道，或是Omega的本能只知道，他是Alpha，是赐予他欢愉快乐的男人。  
临也忽然觉得后背被揽住，接着他被压下，两人瞬间贴近，信息素开了闸似的劈头盖脸朝他砸来，他倒抽一口冷气，动作失控，金发的人被他这下插得尖叫着朝后仰起脸去。他的脸碰到他被血迹浆得干硬的衬衫，他望见他的伤口；突如其来的兴奋感令他的性器在他体内又涨大一圈。  
“事先说明，我可没有很情愿地跟你做这种事啊。”  
静雄空茫的视线转向他。接着他侧了侧头，嘴角绽开了微笑，临也顿时呼吸一滞，心跳都停了半拍似的，只觉得那笑容融着平日一丝凶狠狰狞，竟然媚得惊人。他这才想着他平常也是好看的，清朗的眉，俊秀的眼，颧骨轮廓清丽，还有带着禁欲味道的下颌，眼下的笑容却流露出Omega发情时才有的妩媚，他心惊肉跳，回过神时已经一把抓过枪，咔擦上膛后垂直顶住他的脑袋。  
他不笑。所有的一切颠倒错乱着。“别惹恼我，小静。”他说，枪管用力戳着他的额头，“和平时不同，我现在随时随地都能让你死。”  
金发的人瞧着他，脸上还挂着那副磕了药后神经错乱似的笑，眼尾撩着激艳的戾气，又有点嘲弄似的，他哗地扯住他的衣领：“你在害怕吗。……还是说你情愿这样？”  
话音刚落，绞着他性器的后穴陡然收紧，临也哼了一声，被紧紧咬合的快感在脑内乱窜，手里的枪也被对方抓着丢了出去。静雄吐着气慢慢抬了抬下巴，一边试着把他吃得更深，一边皱着眉不耐烦地忍耐，接着臀部就被人突然往上一提，坚硬的阴茎忽地捣入最深处，没等他出声就快速抽动起来。  
“啊……！临也、临……啊啊……！！”  
自己的行为很幼稚却也很有效，临也愤恨地吐了口气，又一次操弄到更深，他泄愤地捏住对方的下巴：“做爱的时候就别那么惹人厌了嘛，小静。”  
“你、哈啊……嗯……”  
“发情期的Omega怎么可能斗得过Alpha+呢，何况还是你这样的草履虫。”  
“唔……混账、跳蚤……嗯啊！！那里不……嗯！”敏感点再次被碾上，他不受控制地痉挛着扭着身体，臀部却依然被对方死死地压着，力量消失殆尽，居然无力挣脱，连续几下顶得他筋酥骨软，眼饧耳热之间早就魂飞天外，几乎要疯癫的失控感很是吓人，浓腻的水声淫靡震荡，嘴唇被咬出血来，乳头也早就在交合中变得肿胀硬挺，被临也伸手捉住一边肆意揉捏，肉壁顿时惊颤着绞得更紧，却也只是宛如献媚。挺立的肉棒也被对方握在手中，隔着前精才撸动几下他就凄惨地不住呻吟，黏液流了他一手，顺着他弯曲的五指往下淌，拇指指腹顶着充血肿大的前端摩擦刺激，性器涨得更厉害，下腹灼热抽痛，又被捉住胀鼓鼓的囊袋玩弄挤压。与伤痛不一样的折磨摧枯拉朽，他根本无力抵抗，叫得嗓音沙哑，指甲在地上抠的鲜血淋漓。  
“不、不要……临也……太快了……已经、已经要……嗯啊啊啊——！！”  
临也只看到他一下子揪住自己的衣服，哭喊间身体激烈抽搐，随后握在自己手间的性器颤动着喷出一股浓腻的白浊，自己的手上顿时满是黏湿，咸腥的气味夹杂进浓郁的信息素中，直到射出最后一滴精液，他的身体才陡然软了下去。  
高潮之后是一阵奇异的沉默，平和岛静雄觉得自己要缺氧而死了，他拼命大口呼吸，吮吸到的却全是空气里旖旎浓郁的各路气味，一时间脑子里嗡嗡乱叫一片空白，是第一次从顶峰坠落向深渊，罪恶得畅快淋漓，没有任何遗憾。他抖得厉害，像大病初愈的人，理智一点点爬回脑中，他睁大眼睛望着天花板的方向，随后看到临也的脸；后者伸出手指，把满手的白液在他眼前晃了晃。  
“好点了？”他问。  
他连羞耻的力气都没有。刚刚自己做的一切还清晰地留在脑海里，而临也和自己不同。他看起来又无辜又理智——是的，理智。直到这一刻，他都没有失去丝毫的理智。这就是Alpha+的自制力。属于他的仇人、而并非他的恋人的自制力——  
折原临也放下手，又朝他弯下身。  
现在的平和岛静雄看上去比刚刚任何时候都要脆弱和天真。他似乎很茫然，他不知所措，他像是从洪水中被人救起的野兽幼崽，在阳光下等待一场受洗，湿漉漉的仿佛刚从羊水中脱出。那是一种纯净的、凌驾于本能之上的天真，高潮是最接近死亡的洗礼，是他第一次也是唯一一次重生。他重新凝视他的脸，他无措而柔软的神情，他初生婴孩似的眼睛，所有痛苦化作羽毛从他周身消散，盔甲的粉末随风而逝，留给他一枚失去一切庇护的纯白卵核。他伸出手来，却又转而放弃；他凑近他的脸。  
他的双唇近在咫尺，润亮地泛出糖果般的色泽。  
“这一切对你来说，很容易吧。”  
“……什么？”  
在只有几厘米的地方，两片唇瓣却又突然蠕动起来，临也花了几秒才明白了他在说什么——他一下子直起身子。“你说什么？”他不敢置信地，又重复问了一句。  
静雄望着他的视线温和安静。“很容易吧？”他也重复道，“很容易的，一定很容易……对你这种人来说。喂，我说临也，”他望着他震惊的脸，如此坦然地接着说下去：  
“标记我吧。”  
短促的几个音节砸在无形的水中，一圈一圈地漾开波纹。  
临也的眼睛望着他。那双眼睛里没有柔情，没有疼惜，没有爱意。他似乎有点惊讶，但随后就掩盖住了。他们这么近，他还留在他体内，可他也这么远。高潮像一场梦，他从欢愉的子宫里苏醒，拨开梦境的胎膜，睁眼看到的是他的脸，临也的脸——俊美的、不可方物的脸。他想起他的美，太阳下的层层花影，敌不过他逆光下的轮廓。他是水仙花隔着湖水倾慕着的镜像。他那么有吸引力。会有很多人，很多、很多、很多的人……这样把身体交给他，他会拥有很多人，很多很多。  
而自己和那些人，不会有任何区别。  
一个Alpha可以标记多个Omega，一个Omega却只能被一个Alpha标记。唯一与唯一，对等和对等，在这种性别关系下是不会存在的。感情是不会存在的。爱也是。  
而很早以前他也就明白，怪物不会有什么唯一。  
“发情期对我来说，是很棘手的事。”  
前所未有的平静袭来，他缓缓地说下去，也不管对方仍然罕见地沉默着。  
“如果没有发情期，一切都会顺利得多——我执行起任务来更加顺手，不会担心发情期困扰，体能不会下滑，也不用再担心被警局里的别人发现然后开除……如果现在就能解决问题，那为什么不呢？反正谁来都是一样。你不是讲感情的人，我也不是，只要能摆脱这种性别的麻烦，谁来我都无所谓，就算是和你也没关系。我们也不需要那样缔结联系，只算是你帮我一个忙，算我欠你的……你觉得呢，临也？反正很容易吧，再来一次，你在我体内成结后，就把我——唔啊！！”  
打断他话头的刺痛来源于肩膀，他有些讶然地偏头看去，才发现是对方的手指猛地戳进了自己肩部的伤口——第二次这么摧残后，那里已经惨不忍睹。他的手指在里面用力一挖，未等他吃痛，便霍然拔出，沾了血的那只手转瞬钳住了咽喉，将他所有的声音都恶狠狠地掐在了喉间。  
“咕唔……咳咳……！！呜——！”  
尽管遏制住了发情期，但身体的虚弱依然毋庸置疑，他无法反抗，愕然地发现自己被掐得竟有些窒息，细碎的呻吟全被卡住，只吱呀呀挤出零星点点。随后，体内猛烈震动，他重新在他里面肆意抽送，高潮后突然的刺激令他抵挡不住地闷哼喘息，却也全被他一只手卡住。他的力气变得出奇得大，他几乎以为自己的脖子都要被捏断了。  
“是啊……为什么不呢？确实，这是很容易的。”  
静雄的双眼微微睁大。临也的声音听起来低沉镇定，带上了一股阴郁的寒意，他俯视着他。尽管两人依旧在做爱，他的视线里却一丝一毫的波澜都看不见。他变得出奇得冷静，仿佛不是在做爱，而是在完成一项精密的解剖手术，或是一场手法细致的谋杀。他扣着他的脖子，居高临下地看着他想要挣扎却没法挣脱的模样，终于，他的脸上又浮出微笑来。  
“是啊，嗯，让小静欠我个人情也真不错啊，而且我也没有损失。如果做了的话，占便宜的还是我嘛，毕竟我还有很多很多很多无数个选择，而小静就没有啊。”  
他的笑容逐渐变得畅快，抽送的动作也越来越猛烈，过量的刺激让被他压制的静雄不断皱眉挣扎，腿上的伤却也被他抚上，接着指头往里一刺，失血和剧痛顿时令他眼前一黑，挣扎也缓了下来。  
这家伙……为什么……  
“我呢，我是爱着人类的，就算人类不爱我，我也依旧爱着他们；我不会爱小静，因为小静是怪物。可不管是人类还是怪物都是遵从本能的生物……本能，哈哈，本能，我早该明白的，本能……是高于一切的，人类，怪物……最后都只剩下本能而已。我们现在在做的一切，做爱——不，说成是交配更好吧？也只是为了逃开本能给我们的障碍而遵从本能罢了，没有别的东西——”  
静雄的意识又模糊了起来：交合带来的刺激、窒息感、混杂着惊恐的茫然……临也的嘴角逐渐上扬，他终于露出一个孩童般灿烂的笑容。  
“——什么爱啊，恨啊，一切人类感情会有的联系啊……没有的，这都是没有的！对吧小静？！所以，是的，这很容易的，对我来说非常容易，因为我是Alpha，你是Omega，这是自然的安排，这就够了，这种理由不就够了吗！不需要别的，其他的、其他的东西……全都不会有，也全都不需要！！”  
视线一晃，紧接着，是后颈处传来的灼热的刺痛。平和岛静雄呜咽着剧烈颤抖，随后再也忍耐不住，痛苦地仰头抽搐起来，各种疲倦交叠令他迷离在昏厥的边缘。是后颈被咬了。Alpha+的唇齿都贴着他的后颈，他咬住了他的腺体位置，犬齿深深陷入他的皮肤里，一阵猛烈的触电感唰地在后颈炸开，同时对方抽离他的身体，毫无留恋地射在他身上。  
但他最后记得的，是折原临也一晃而过的双眼——猩红、通透，这般艳丽秀美，只是和平时相比，似乎有什么湿润的东西闪烁着，晶莹明亮，就像他哭了似的。


	8. 八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也是很喜欢清洗剂这个设定的。  
> 但是我实在是太不会写剧情了写得七零八落的【。】

08

病房里不算很吵，但也远没有对待病号时应有的安静，然而房间里的三个人都没有察觉——病号都已经精神抖擞坐在床头了不是？虽然他仍穿着病号服，透过稍稍解开的领口，可以隐约看到肩膀处缠着的一圈圈的绷带。他腿上也差不多，走起路来还有点一瘸一拐，但这不过是第三天，他下床的时候就已经把值班的护士吓了一跳，惊魂未定地把他又塞回床上，不让他大腿上的肌肉再度撕裂。  
病号本人则对此熟视无睹。此时他正一边瞧着眼前的两人，一边用牙签戳着一块苹果小口小口地吃，床头的饭盒里堆了一堆小兔子苹果，削了皮后的果肉依然洁白，显然是刚削好没多久。削苹果的人五分钟前告辞了，现在就剩后一脚来探病的另外两人，对他短短几天就又活蹦乱跳的样子毫不意外，在医院探病还穿着白大褂的那个冲他倾过身子，随便检查伤势的样子相当混淆视听，末了却只是说：“这对你来说也不算什么啦。”  
平和岛静雄嚼着苹果不置可否，甚至懒得回答他。医院里的人不了解他，所以才大惊小怪，但比这更重的伤他从小到大不知道受了多少回，两发子弹就算引起了伤口发炎也还不能引起他的重视；他稍稍支起了身子，刚一使力，便哼了一声，又坐回床头。  
他知道两个朋友都瞧着他，但他没说话，自然也没有示弱。但在转移重心的瞬间，就算是比起昨天稍稍好了一点，从体内涌出的那股怪异的晕眩和虚弱感，也仍然无法忽视。他不习惯这种感觉，这比平常的发情期还要糟糕数倍；他的力量都还在，身体却像怎么都承受不了这种负担似的，又颤又软怎么都使不上劲。他还从来没有这种大病初愈的错觉。  
“你在指望什么啊，这才第三天，你就准备从强制发情里恢复过来吗。”岸谷新罗倒是一如既往看出了他的不爽，他从医生的角度一阵见血地打消了他逞能的念头，“放弃吧，就算是你，没十天半个月也缓不过来。你已经算很好了，你知道吗，我在医学院念书的时候，接触到的强制发情的案例中十有八九都是要死人的。”  
“这次也会死人的。”干架傀儡冷冷地说，青筋又跳了起来，手里的牙签也给他捏折了，叉着苹果的那截滚到了地上，“我一定要把罪魁祸首给宰了。”  
“我毫不怀疑……但麻烦你先冷静地养好身体成吗？”说着状似关切的话，新罗却一副悠哉的样子笑了，“再说，你现在也没权力动手了，对吧。”  
他说到了点子上。静雄被噎了一下，拿不准是不是要呛回去，最后只是弯腰把掉在地上的苹果捡了起来，丢进了垃圾桶——就算是这么简单的动作，他也能感觉到眼前一阵发黑，伸下去的手臂也微微打颤……他差点又暴躁地骂出声来，最终还是忍住了。他和新罗一并把视线投向了一旁的人。  
门田京平终于还是叹了口气。  
新罗是纯粹来探病聊天的，但他不是。带来的文书就丢在床头，因为静雄只是大概看了看——他早就猜到这个结果了。  
“上头开了会，决定暂时对你停职处理。警徽配枪全都没收。”  
新罗是法医，自然也知道了这件事，他和门田都流露出些许惋惜，但三个人都清楚这是必然的，而且已经算相当袒护他了：谎报性别考入警校，隐瞒性别在警局工作，这种事在这次任务后当然是人尽皆知，仅仅是停职而没被深究乃至批捕已经是很好了，毕竟这已经是很严重的违规甚至违法行为。  
做出这个决定想必自然是考虑到他再怎么说也是王牌，以往的出色表现将功折罪，再加上亲近的上司和朋友也是好一通辩护……静雄吐了口气：“麻烦你们了。”  
“好说，你以前的成绩到底是摆在那里。”门田耸了下肩，“但你之后准备怎么办？”  
静雄苦笑了一下：“等出院了，就当享受个假期吧。然后换个工作就好了。”  
“这个案子……”  
“我又不是什么对真相特别执著的侦探。既然已经被停职，那就表明我已经失去了参与调查的资格了吧？那不管是我再插手干预，还是你们偷偷把消息透露给我……都是违规的。”  
门田又叹了口气。他知道他说得一点没错：被停职的静雄就已经不是警员了，自然也不能继续参与调查。虽然他知道，如果静雄执意追查真相，不仅自己不介意违规，透露消息这件事也会被静雄的上司，那个叫田中汤姆的男人挡下来。然而正如对方所说，他并不是或是什么正义使者，真相对他来说并不重要。  
这倒也省去了些麻烦，但莫名就令人很泄气。  
可不管是谁都不是初中二年级的热血少年了。所以门田对搭档的离开也只是一副惋惜的模样：“还是因为违规吧，只是性别暴露的话，是Omega又能怎样。比你还能打的Alpha，我还没见过呢。”  
警校的一群Alpha被对方揍得满地找牙的场景还历历在目，门田说得完全是事实：即使是Omega，以静雄的战斗力，上级说不定都会破格允许他留在警队里呢。开玩笑似的把这话一说，结果静雄咬着苹果含糊地接了他的话：“搞不好真的会这样，毕竟我也有被这么暗示过。”  
“……什么？”不只是门田，连新罗都吃了一惊，“你被暗示什么？”  
“我说不清是不是暗示——如果是我都能听出来的意思，那说不定很明显了吧。所以那天我才会一点都不在意地把性别暴露出来啊，‘凭你的实力，就算被别人知道你是Omega，我们说不定也会留你下来哦’，这样的话之类的，被知道我性别的某些上司说过——”  
“警局里有人知道你的真实性别？！”  
门田本来坐在他的床沿上，这会儿直接站了起来，倒是把静雄吓了一跳。新罗镜片后的双眼也微微睁大了：“为什么会有上级知道你的真实性别？”  
静雄不太明白为什么两人反应这么大，但也明显意识到出了问题。“是快从警校毕业的时候，有警部里的高层找到我的。”他慢慢说，“大概是通过他们的手段知道了我谎报性别的事吧，我原以为他们会惩罚我的，可他们却说，只要我不被别人发现，我就可以一直留在警队里，因为我的能力对行动科来说是个巨大的优势——这样的话之类的，好几年前的事，我已经记不清了。”  
“所以你一直能在警队里，是因为那个上级……”  
“当然我也需要一直把性别保密。新罗是从小就和我一起长大的，所以我没有办法瞒住他，而且他其实可以帮我隐瞒性别，用药剂之类的，因为我实在不是什么谨慎的家伙……但不管是门田你，还是狩泽他们，还是……”静雄的脸明显扭曲了一下，门田和新罗都知道他想到了谁，“还是那个跳蚤，我都一概没提过。”  
但从孤儿院的那次任务回来之后，他却突然一反常态地直接暴露了真实性别。虽说只是对信任的朋友，但这一举动已经足够缺乏警惕了。门田看着他：“你说你后来收到了暗示……”  
“现在算起来，大概就是孤儿院行动之前没多久吧。大概就是，把真实性别告诉朋友也没有关系，这样在关键时刻说不定能省掉什么不必要的麻烦。而且就算违规行为暴露了，警队十有八九也会把我继续留下……”  
“现在显然不是那‘十有八九’的时候。”新罗的脸上带着思索，随后又是仿佛参透了什么东西似的狡黠，他依旧望着青梅竹马的朋友。  
“静雄，这件事，你有和临也提过吗？”

噼里啪啦的键盘声一刻不停，充斥着对独居的人来说大得过分的客厅。茶几上的棋盘依旧堆着三种不同的棋子，西洋棋里的国王和将棋里的王将躺在正中央，被其他七零八落的棋子埋住。就像是被飞速旋转过似的，一些棋子飞散到了棋盘外，甚至掉在了地上。给这副乱糟糟的场景再添一笔的是喝得只剩三分之一的咖啡，白瓷杯子也被随手丢在了茶几上，咖啡不再冒白汽，显然是冷了好几个小时了。  
沙发上反常地丢着黑色的毛领外套，本该挂着外套的衣服架则是光秃秃的。紧邻落地窗的办公桌上，文件和书本比平时堆得更高，几乎有点摇摇欲坠，桌脚边除了躺着一个打开着的、里面装着大把让人不想去猜来路的钞票的黑色手提箱之外，居然还丢着用过的餐盘，食物残渣透露出那里面的食物估计是法式吐司，现在盘子上只留着残留的油渍和糖浆。就在这种奇特的混乱之下，房屋的主人正把手提电脑放在膝盖上，缩在老板椅里不间断地敲敲打打，明显对房间里的凌乱视而不见。  
来上班的矢雾波江一进门就看到了这么一副场景。这景象太过匪夷所思，甚至没让她觉得恼火，她相当惊讶地绕到老板椅背后，发现对方电脑屏幕上并非文档、网页或是聊天室，而是个像素小人满屏乱跑乱跳的电脑游戏，顿时又受到了几分冲击。  
“我说，被上的那个不是你吧？”  
“你也早上好，波江小姐。”  
“……现在可是中午了。”  
“唔？”埋在电脑里的人终于抬头瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，时针即将指向十二点，他恍然地吐了口气，“居然这么快。”  
“……”波江拿不准是不是该发火或嘲讽。一贯整洁有序的客厅现在宛如某些网瘾宅男的卧室，就差在地上丢几团纸巾，而眼前的黑发青年也显得比任何时候都要不务正业，毕竟一上午缩在椅子上玩游戏玩到忘记时间不是他经常干的事，而他只是看了眼时间就又把头埋回电脑，俨然还要继续玩下去，波江的嘴角抽了抽。  
“你看起来很闲啊。”  
“情报屋也不是什么时候都有业务的嘛。而且我也没闲着呢。”  
“你现在可是像告白后被女方甩了还被嘲讽身高不够的失恋初中男生一样，躲在房间里沉迷电子游戏呢，接下来你要干什么，看A片吗？”  
“我还是一如既往地欣赏你毒舌的能力哦波江小姐，但我不只是在玩游戏啦……啊，完成了。”电脑屏幕上终于出现了最终胜利时“YOU WIN”的字样，折原临也长长地舒了口气，把电脑丢回桌上，站起来痛快地伸了个懒腰，敲了敲后颈，他往边上挪了几步，结果一脚踢到了自己丢在地上的盘子。波江无视他，看着他的电脑，游戏已经自动退出，紧接着弹出了聊天框。  
【九十九屋真一：不错嘛，只用了三个小时就通关了的人，你是第一个。】  
原来如此。如果临也当真消沉到靠电子游戏来麻痹自己，那别说是波江自己了，大概整个池袋都会大吃一惊吧。  
“要怎么说呢，九十九屋的思路毕竟比较清奇……”临也懒洋洋地说，坐在老板椅上把自己拉到桌前，伸手敲了一行字。  
【折原临也：不用花钱也不用跑腿，只是陪你玩玩的话，这种情报价格我当然欣然接受了。】  
【九十九屋真一：呵呵……和Omega做的那种事，没有打击到你吗？】  
瞥见这个回复，波江嗤地一下毫不掩饰地笑出来，临也啧了一声。“我最不想要的就是被这家伙知道这事……”他嘟囔着，键盘声依旧劈啪作响。  
【折原临也：别想扯开话题，既然我都陪你玩了这么久了。】  
【九十九屋真一：居然这个反应，看来真的是被打击到了？你也有这么一天啊，折原。】  
【九十九屋真一：你是不会因为对方是Omega而对谁动心的。所以你是真的很在意平和岛啊。】  
【折原临也：粟楠会的人被杀的原因，你都知道多少？】  
【九十九屋真一：已经到了不回击而是直接无视我的地步了吗？】  
波江知道临也肯定很恼火，但除了烦躁地皱了下眉，他没有其他反应。能这么直白地戳穿他，就算是自己也很难做到吧，女Alpha心情很好地这么想，看着雇主不再回复，而是用指尖敲着桌子，明显是对这种揶揄有了经验，此刻正等着对方继续说下去。  
很快，新的消息就又跳了出来。  
【九十九屋真一：这次你的新情报真是很有趣呢……。粟楠会的话，你自己心里也有答案了吧。被杀的人做的走私腺体的生意，即便是在黑道世界里也是危险的，他们的合作对象尤其如此。】  
【折原临也：合作对象，和把我绑架到工厂里的，是同一批人吧？我还不需要向你买这样明显的事实。】  
【九十九屋真一：粟楠会的腺体走私生意突然收手，是因为合作方，也就是绑架你们的那批人，是靠着这批腺体研究改变性别的药物。你应该也知道，粟楠会是池袋地区的势力中少数不愿意过多参与药物生意的组织。】  
【折原临也：所以才会有赤林海月那样憎恶药物的人加入他们。】  
【九十九屋真一：就是这样。在牵涉到过多的药物研究后，粟楠会就准备退出生意了。那个非法科研组织当然不会就这么情愿放弃眼前利益，但更重要的是他们已经把一部分研究内容透露给了直接和他们接触的那部分粟楠会成员，也就是后来在西口被杀害的那批人。杀人灭口而已。】  
“这个理由还真是简单啊。”  
波江的声音从身后传来。临也从不防范她，此时也只是苦笑了一下，一边说着话，一边在聊天框内打上了相同的内容：“可以说，四木先生那次和我见面，也并非真的不知道原因……他是在给我透露信息啊。粟楠会的这批人被杀掉，事实上就是那个组织在让粟楠会闭嘴，是示威罢了。但粟楠会是不可能对这种示威屈服的，被激怒倒更有可能。我想他更多的是想告诉我，如果是非常情况，他和警方是一边的……他只是想让我传递这个信息而已。”  
不是真的向他买情报，而是让游走于黑白两道的他当传话人。  
折原临也当然很容易就领会了其中含义。然而他并未将自己的一丝怀疑和盘托出，因为那仅仅只是毫无证据的怀疑而已——甚至连怀疑都称不上，或许更像是直觉。  
他信不过警部的一些人。  
他不知道自己为什么会无缘无故有这样的想法，或许他遗漏了什么信息，但他仔细梳理了好几遍思绪也一无所获。但也可能，他很不情愿地想，这只是因为平和岛静雄的缘故。  
被这样的怪物影响了判断……真是件糟糕的事。  
他继续向屏幕那边的生意伙伴发问。  
【折原临也：但有一点我相当在意。我开始怀疑那个田岛，是因为我让他自首时他答应了，而我一开始以为他绝对不会自首。原因是，在去那个酒店之前，我就收到了足够可靠的情报，表明他有一个女儿，而且已经被他所在的组织挟持，所以如果是为了女儿，他是说什么都不会向警方妥协的。】  
【九十九屋真一：这一点倒是无关紧要，不过你在意他为什么会妥协啊……因为他自己就是挟持者之一。他是那个组织的主力研究员，第一个试验品，就是他自己的女儿。】  
临也发出轻轻的吸气声，一开始显得略为烦闷的脸上重新露出了笑容。  
【九十九屋真一：怎么，感到惊喜了吗。】  
【折原临也：从人类心理的角度来说，这种底线确实令我很惊喜。】  
【折原临也：但就算是这样，那个人说的话也让我很恼火呀。那种受本能掌控的、把性别作为刻板符号的家伙，完全意识不到人类可以实现的不同事物是不受性别桎梏的。】  
【九十九屋真一：你这话从某种角度来看倒和那些性别平权者说的很相似呢，当然我知道你并不是出于性别平等。】  
【折原临也：那是自然的，我只是单纯地深爱着人类而已。】  
他快活地伸开双臂，再次舒展了一下身体，看起来比之前愉快多了。但紧接着，又像是想到了什么似的，他脸上又浮现出若有所思的神色，波江把他桌上即将倒下来的那堆纸张书本都扶正，瞧了他一眼：“又怎么了？”  
临也没有说话。他看着聊天框。在下线之前，他看到对方留给他的最后一句消息。  
【九十九屋真一：我不知道你有没有兴趣。我目前对那个组织所研究的药剂了解的也很有限，但我确信他们绝对不只是在研究性别改变这一种药。在这一点上，我和你一样知之甚少，如果有了有趣的消息，别忘了和我分享。】  
临也盯着屏幕。这话是真是假，他已经不去理会，他的视线停留在屏幕上，但他的思维又倒转回工厂里：他有一句极为在意的话……他几乎要忘了这话了，因为在那之后一通厮杀，还有一场激烈的性爱，足以让他忘掉这一点，但现在他都想起来了……  
他的红眸里闪烁着光泽，仿佛倒映出当日的影像：他被绑着双臂，和那个做出威胁的人交谈，那个人知道很多，却不知道他和平和岛静雄互相伪装成了彼此的性别，真是奇怪……然后他想到对方的劝诱或是威胁，那个男人笑着，临也对他说，结合是不可逆的。男人则回答他说——他确定那不是纯粹的威胁——“曾经是不可逆的”……  
“波江小姐，”他慢慢地开口，叫了一声助理的名字，“你听说过清洗剂吗？”


	9. 九

09

矢雾波江这次是真正吃了一惊。  
她倒不是惊于临也竟然知道这个名词——清洗剂对于医学界和制药界都不算陌生，而对方不仅认识个医生，自己也是做情报倒卖生意的，他知道这个词不会奇怪。  
她是没料到临也居然会问这么一个问题。清洗剂，她当然知道，每个和医学沾边的人都知道。  
“清洗剂……是早已被法律禁止的，据说可以抹去Omega身上的标记的药物。”  
Alpha和Omega的永久结合，也就是通过使交配、体内射精和永久标记同时发生形成的生理联结，在医学乃至生物学上，都曾被视为是永久且不可逆转的。具体的过程解释起来非常繁琐复杂，成百上千的科学论文和书籍都对此进行着持久的阐述和争论，可以说这是生物进化史上最难以理解的生理过程之一。但它的结果从来都简单直白：Alpha标记Omega，Omega的发情期在确认伴侣后便丧失意义于是消失，两者结合后便生育后代繁衍生息……这是自哺乳动物出现在地球上以来便从未间断的事。  
然而几年前，曾有几个不同国家的医学药品研究和开发组织联合发表声明，声称他们合成了理论上可以逆转Alpha和Omega之间结合的药物。这在当时是个轰动医药界乃至其他圈子的大事件，不仅是因为这个研究如果成功应用在人类身上，将会是书写新历史的一笔，更现实的原因是，全世界范围内，Alpha对Omega的压迫都从未间断，两者之间的强制标记数不胜数，如果这个药物能够使用并投入生产，便能改变无数已经被Alpha强行拥有的Omega的人生轨迹。  
一时间，关于清洗剂的一切都沸沸扬扬，所有人翘首以盼这个具有划时代意义的药物的诞生，但结果最终是令人失望的。  
清洗剂确实可以逆转或抹去标记，但它同样是致死药品。数以万计的实验中，从未有一例能够例外：所有接受了药物的、已经被标记的Omega生命体，在标记被抹去的同时，也全都宣告死亡；没有任何生命体得以逃脱。科学家在不同纲目的哺乳动物身上投入了大量精力，最终也只是证明了这一点。世界上不存在能够抹去标记的药物，除非这个Omega是想丧命。  
当时也真的有人类不知出于什么原因使用了这个药品，结果那个Omega当场身亡。  
一度代表着新希望的清洗剂，也就这样被划为禁药，被勒令停止研发和生产，那几个组织很快也就销声匿迹了。  
“当时最早发表声明的那批组织中，也有日本的吧？”  
“是，而且确实有好几个核心成员都出自东京的大学和研究所。”波江皱着眉。她所在的家族属于药品开发界的主要势力，如果清洗剂成功研发，矢雾集团不可能不知道。  
“更何况，后来已经有研究证明清洗剂是不可能存在的了。”她看着望着电脑一言不发的雇主，“这个药物逆转了最严重的生理进程之一，被进行逆转的生物不可能存活，只有死路一条。你该不会是想说，这群把你和平和岛绑架了的人，成功研发出了这个药物了吧？”  
临也没有马上回答，而是先点开了搜索界面，查阅起关于清洗剂的资料。随便查阅一番后，他又换了个搜索关键词，这次似乎是一个公司的名称，波江看着他点开页面最顶端跳出来的第一条链接，出现的是一个药品公司的网站主页，总部似乎是在美国。临也依旧是大概浏览了一下，然后再把它关上。  
“那是什么？”  
“绑架犯所在的组织明面上的药物公司。”  
“成功开发出清洗剂的人吗？”  
“不……我虽然不像你或者新罗那样了解制药或医学，但我并不认为他们成功开发出了这个药物。应该说，恰好相反，”他转过头来，看见波江疑惑的眼神，“我认为他们是把这个当做杀人武器来使用了。”  
沉默。  
矢雾波江一时间接不上话。她从来都是个极端冷漠的人，除了弟弟矢雾诚二，她不关心任何事，这些事也都不能引起她的任何波动。  
但这次的沉默间，临也的话使她感到一阵寒意，直顺着脊梁骨窜上头顶。  
“你是说……通过给已经结合的Omega注射这个药物，来杀死某个Omega吗？”  
“我现在不能确定目标的范围……但我想差不多就是这样了。”  
波江微微张开嘴。这种惊异在她脸上是很少见的；用清洗剂这种已经是个传说的药品来杀人，如此另类诡谲的方式，然而只要从头梳理一遍，就会发现一切顺理成章。与此同时，临也的嘴角微微翘起一个弧度，只有在极度厌恶一件事的时候，他才会露出这样的微笑。  
“被卷进来了呢，我。”  
他将椅子转向敞亮的落地窗。他俯视着公寓之下的池袋街头。  
“但就算是我也没法一开始就猜到这一手……安排得很巧妙嘛，”他深深地吸了口气，“波江，清洗剂的效用，就算是小静那样的身体也没法例外吧？”  
“嗯，就算是他那种体质也没法抵抗药效的。”波江观察到了临也表情里微妙的变化，缓缓说下去，“平和岛的话，肌肉和骨骼可能已经进化到钢筋铁骨的级别了，但他的强悍也仅仅局限于此而已。举个例子的话，再怎么强健的体魄也没法抵御癌症，就是这个道理。他身体的强度也是通过一次次损毁再痊愈这样的锻炼得到的，那么不锻炼的部分就和普通人无异——性别也是这样，性征是无法被锻炼、也无法通过锻炼来强化和改变的，性别所带来的一系列生理特征也是一样……所以，如果是他被标记后再被用上这种药物，他也必死无疑——”  
波江的话头陡然顿住了。她有些愕然地微微睁大双眼，停了一会儿才轻声说：“这才是目的吗。”  
“啊啊。”  
她的助理立刻意识到了点什么。一开始，波江以为临也的不悦只是来自于这个危险事件；在这次任务里，折原临也成了别人手中的棋子，这是他自己绝对无法忍受的。但紧接着她又想到，恐怕不止是这个，或许连临也自己也没意识到……他的愤怒的另一源头，便是这次被针对的平和岛静雄。  
他大概也同样无法忍受那个人被以这种方式杀死吧。  
明明彼此都一直叫嚣着让对方去死，每次都恶劣地祈祷着对方被干掉，真的遭此境地时却又是如此恼怒，像是最心爱的玩具被人打碎了似的。  
他一如既往是个口是心非的家伙。  
临也嘲讽的笑容此时几乎有些扭曲了。在最后一丝困惑也被解开后，他站了起来，抓过手机一边翻看着一边飞快地说下去。  
“从一开始就是这样。不是从性别互换开始，而是从孤儿院那次行动，甚至更早之前……这次的目的也不是什么谈判，不是假装被绑架后捣毁对手内部。真正的目的，是让我和小静结合才对。”  
“那个田岛几乎知道我们的一切信息，但他就是不知道我们伪装了性别，因为这也是策划好的，有人故意让他把小静当成Alpha，给他注射对Alpha致命的药剂后，用他即将死去的事实作为对我的威胁，可背后的策划人知道这药不会让小静死掉，只会强制本身是Omega的他发情——田岛君也是棋子而已，他的作用只有一个，就是给小静打进那管药水。小静发情后肯定需要被标记，但即便是发情后对方的那群Alpha也没法制服他，所以被安排和他结合的人其实是我。幕后策划人知道只有我才能做到，因为我和小静这次是统一战线，还有，”他一边说着，一边用惊人的速度发着手机邮件，“我是Alpha+，可以说是混乱开始后唯一能控制自己的人。只有我能标记小静。”  
他停了下来。性爱的每一细节，此刻都在脑海中清晰闪回，那种火辣辣的耻辱感瞬息回升，但他很快把它压了下去。在他把手指贴上嘴唇时，波江也跟着他的思路想到了。  
“被标记后的小静很容易就能找机会用清洗剂杀死，但他们失算了——不，应该说，他们最好的打算没有实现。他们不知道我没有完成永久标记，取而代之的是暂时的……那就肯定有后手……”  
他脑海中浮现着清晰的画面，从对方身体上白色的浊液，到后颈浅浅的齿痕……  
“然后他就被送进医院了。如果策划这一切的人在医院里有眼线，那他只是被暂时标记的事应该也被知道了。”见他一直沉默着，波江把他呼之欲出的事实率先说了出来。  
几乎是话音刚落，手机提示音响起，临也低下头来，接着立刻拧住眉：“果然，新罗刚刚发来消息，小静被停职了。”  
怀疑终于被证实。为什么一直隐瞒着性别的人突然说出真相，为什么田岛会爽快地答应向警方自首，为什么隐瞒性别这种足以被拘捕调查的行为只是换来一个简单的停职处理、仍然保留着自由身……能做到这一切的话，对手必然不仅仅是随便一个疯狂科学家组成的科研机构，他们必然已经和警局内部的某股势力联手了。  
“是嘛，所以才会隐瞒性别这么久后突然告诉我们真相啊……”  
肯定是某些上司对这个头脑简单的下属说了点什么吧。  
接着他突然又想起了什么，按了快速拨号键后便将手机贴向耳边，但很快又垂下手。他将手机丢回桌上。在仍然亮着的屏幕上，波江看到那个未被接通的电话，赫然是打给折原舞流的。  
“看样子我们已经被盯上了呢。”  
临也深深地叹了口气。带着浓重的厌恶和嘲弄，他将手机塞回口袋，快步走过沙发，随手捞过自己的外套，披上后背对着仍在屋内的波江挥了挥手。  
“回去吧波江小姐，今天给你放假咯。路上也要小心哦。”

平和岛静雄将手机拿开，开了外放后手机里传出的声音更清晰了，却依旧是机械的人工提示音，他骂了一声，啪地又把手机合上。  
打了三次了，平和岛幽的电话却依然没有打通。  
这对明星演员来说倒不算稀奇，但只要是静雄打过去的电话幽基本都会接，即便一时腾不出手也会很快打回来。他每隔十分钟就打一次，半小时过去了，幽却依然没有回音。  
事情不对。  
这并不只是自己的第六感在作祟。在吐露了暴露性别的真相后，光是看新罗和门田两人的表情他就知道自己怕是遭到算计了，并且是个相当长远的算计，而他对此毫无防备。他立刻打电话给刚从自己病房里消失没多久的弟弟，结果在临走时说了“有事就打电话给我”的幽已然杳无音讯。  
这是平和岛静雄最不擅长应对的棘手情况。对方显然很清楚他的弱点，也知道如果只针对他一人根本无效——当然了，这也是面对他这类人的常用手段。他恨得牙根痒痒，却毫无办法：腿上的伤还没痊愈，一瘸一拐地非常碍事不说，更糟糕的是强制发情的后遗症，大大限制了他的行动能力。更何况他已经被停职，别说他没有枪，就算有，这时候开枪伤人的话吃亏的也只能是自己。  
什么啊，这种束手无策的感觉。  
不管是外部助力还是自己本身，居然都被限制住了。  
他只能把联系不上弟弟的事实邮件告知了门田，但门田毕竟受制于警部，新罗则更不用提，法医没法直接插手警员的行动，两人即便想帮他，肯定也没法第一时间赶上。如果倾巢而出地进行侦查，或许是可以很快发现幽的去向，但一来要说服指挥者调整行动方针，二来三人已经判断警局内部很有可能存在着这次事件的主谋，门田他们的行动会受到阻碍是肯定的事。  
即便是自己无视伤势单枪匹马地大杀四方，没有情报来源的话他也不知道该上哪儿去，更别提这还有很大几率是个诱敌深入的策略，如果幽已经被控制，对方手里还有人质，那就更是自己一个人摆不平的事了。  
被吃死了。不过，也没有别的办法。  
他三下两下脱掉了病号服，顾不得缠在身上的绷带，又很快换回扔在一边的寻常衣物。衬衫刚扣上两个扣子，就听着手机嗡地一响，他一惊之下扑上去翻开翻盖，却发现不过是新罗的短信；再一看内容，他顿时又是一愣。  
【发件人：岸谷新罗  
联系不上的不仅是幽君，临也的妹妹也失踪了】  
一手提着衣领一手举着手机的静雄呆了一下。他的判断力着实有限，此时却也明白过来：处于不利形势的不仅是自己，当然还有临也。  
只不过他远捋不清临也在整件事中的位置，之前的暂时标记更让他脑子里一团浆糊，但捋不清不要紧，该做什么他倒是知道——该做什么从来都没变过，他一开始只想着要去救幽，这会儿也只是加上了临也的双胞胎姐妹而已。他和临也的关系差出一定境界，但折原舞流和折原九琉璃一直都是他的朋友，他的区别对待也一直很明显，而朋友也被对方盯上当然要出手相救。  
——想办法找到这群混蛋然后宰了他们，就是这样。  
尽管不知道该想什么办法、甚至可以说他连对方到底是什么人都没有完全弄清，但静雄压根就不去想这些：搞不清楚状况却依然动手的事他做得多了，还没人能拦得住他。  
所以，马上离开这家医院，然后——  
“我说你这是要上哪儿去啊。”  
最不想听见的声音突然从背后响起，金发青年从床上跳起，顾不得自己衣服都没穿好，下意识地就想去掏枪，紧接着才想起来配枪早就被没收了。他郁闷地僵住，视线停留在靠在门框上抱着臂的黑色身影，他知道自己脸上的表情一定也如实地反应在了对方脸上。  
恼怒、厌恶、不悦，眼前这张脸上可能多了点嘲弄，但毫无疑问，即使两人再怎么想忽略，一丝诡异的尴尬还是浓重地横亘在他们眼前。  
一时间，居然谁都没能再说出话来。  
从来都相互憎恶的两个人，在被迫做了那种事后，再见面要是还能像以前那样相处，那倒真说不清谁更迟钝了。两个人都觉得自己应该更难堪些。最后的失态仍像烙印一样打在临也的记忆里，他不知道静雄有没有记得或是记得多少，也根本不愿意去提它；但使他失态的则是静雄轻描淡写般地对他的请求。标记我吧。清醒过来的最强青年想起这句话就浑身发烧，更令他羞耻的则是那一刻自己如此失落的感情，他真恨不得让新罗动用什么医学手段抹去自己这段记忆才好。出奇真挚的感情，才是难堪的源头。  
那样失控的情境下，自己暴露出了真切的渴望吗……还是说不过是吊桥效应？  
两个人都这样胡思乱想着。就连极为擅长掩饰情绪的折原临也，此刻也难以掩盖自己心中的不自然。他盯着眼前的人，后者也回瞪着他，但对上他的眼时，仿佛被烫了一下似的又移开了目光。随后临也发现他衣服还没穿好，半敞开的衬衫处清楚地看到了腰。几天前四肢纠缠的情形再度被唤醒，他脑子里奇异地嗡嗡轰响着。  
……真讨厌。二人都在心里这么想。  
你最讨厌的人成了你某次鱼水之欢的对象，你该怎么办？  
临也脸上又漾开一丝苦笑，瞥见他这个表情的静雄跟被塞了口枪药似的更恼怒了，他哗地拢上衣襟：“你来干什么！”  
“别这个样子看着我，好好把衣服穿上，你以为我还会想对你做些什么吗？”  
“你这混蛋！别说的好像是我想跟你、跟你……！”  
“是是是我知道了，现在赶紧收拾好东西跟我走。”  
静雄始终憋不出那个词，闷着一腔怒火正低头扣扣子，冷不丁听到他这么说，立刻又把头抬起来怒视他：“跟你走干什么！我现在可是有要紧事要做！”  
临也长长地吐出一口气，像是最后一丝耐性即将被耗尽那样冲他道：“小静你啊，什么时候才能长点脑子做事呢？新罗应该告诉你舞流和九琉璃也失去联系的事吧？和幽一样的对吗？”他没给他打断自己的机会，“所以我们现在可是一根绳子上的蚂蚱，我跟你的目的是一样的，虽然我可一点都不乐意，让我自己一个人去解决可比和你联手要好多了。”  
“那你就自己去做啊！”静雄朝他吼回来，“你不是阴谋诡计多得很吗，我也才不要和你一起联手——”  
“啊是吗，那小静知道上哪儿去找幽君吗？”  
那边的话头顿时就被掐死了。  
黑发的Alpha长叹了一声。“连这个打算都没有，你居然也想一个人单干啊。这是蛮力可以解决的吗？更何况小静你现在，就算是蛮力也很有限吧？”  
他精准的目光扫过他的肩膀，静雄被他看得立刻掩住肩上的伤朝后跳了一步。“你以为你没有份吗！”他咬牙说，临也的手指戳进肩膀里的场景还历历在目，不过那时他们正在更激烈地做着另外某件事……他脸上发烧，于是越发怒不可遏，却又知道临也说的一点没错，没有情报来源的自己真的是完全不知道如何是好。  
“你想怎样。”他最终粗声粗气地问，临也揉揉额角。“情报来源我有的是，只不过小静你还需要知道更多。这群人是针对你的，我还不知道原因呢——”  
“这个我也不知道！”  
“不管怎么说，你是核心当事人，总能给我提供点有用的线索。”临也不耐烦地说着，已经转身准备离开了，“跟我来吧，如果你不想像个没头苍蝇一样乱转着最后被人一枪暗杀的话。”  
静雄瞪着他的背影。他和折原临也确实经常同一阵营没错，但如此紧密的盟友关系却也从没有过，撇开官方合作不谈，两人私底下倒是敌对的时候更多。然而他同样知道临也是可靠的，他的情报网、人脉乃至头脑，都比自己要高明的多。  
“……下不为例啊。”  
他狠狠地说，整理好衣服，跟在了他身后。


	10. 十

-10-

这是栋位于市郊的建筑。脱离了繁华的市中心，建筑回归传统的和式风格：考究的歇山顶，深挑檐下的木质长廊向小小的庭院延伸，洁白的推拉隔栅，廊檐下还别有心思地挂着江户风铃。相对袖珍的一套住处，风情倒是别具一格，如果不是推拉门打开后，映入眼帘的是客厅里大大小小繁密精细的情报仪器的话，整体格调可以说是非常完美了。  
汽车发动机熄火的声音让离玄关最近的电脑前冒起一只脑袋。少年的头发染成深蓝色，娃娃脸让他看起来比实际年龄略小，虽然通常他看起来似乎是纯良无害的，眼下却因为即将到来的客人而皱起了眉。稍短的双眉让他很容易就表明了自己恶劣的情绪，他反坐回电脑椅上，趴在椅背上踩着地面让椅子转了半圈，直到他正对着另一台电脑前的少年。  
“为什么我们要在家里接待那个人啊。”  
他极度不悦地用脚尖磨蹭着地板，但不远处的人只是依旧头也不抬地敲击着键盘，屏幕后飘出来的声音表明他既不因为客人而生气，也不因为先开口的少年负气的模样而恼怒，开口时隐约带了点安抚：“如果你不愿意的话，由我来和他们说就好了，毕竟临也先生一般造访这里的话，也只是为了情报——”  
“我怎么能把你一个人丢给折原临也那种人啊。”  
话头被对方不耐烦地打断，但黑沼青叶口气里那副毫无敬意的厌恶并不是针对他，因此龙之峰帝人总算还是抬起头，敲击键盘的声音也暂时停了下来。  
“如果临也先生说只是因为情报才来这里，那肯定也只是为了情报而已吧……就算是亲口抱怨给他听，也是不能阻止他的哦，青叶。”  
他并没带上命令的口吻，神色如常，浅浅一丝笑容依旧腼腆，甚至还带了点犹疑，但青叶立刻就妥协了。仿佛是帝人刚刚用很威严的语气对他下达了指令一样，他耸了下肩，把自己的上半身靠在了身后的电脑桌上：“是啦是啦，如果是首领你这么说的话……。”他的脸上又露出了不符合年龄的异样微笑。如同是为了表明自己会好好掩饰敌意，在敲门声响起来时他从椅子上跳起来：“我去开门。”  
他挪进玄关拉开门，想要刻意表达出的热情语气刚在嘴里打了个转，他就愣了一下，倒是站在门口的黑发青年故作惊讶地睁大了眼：“真稀奇啊，这次居然是你主动给我开门。”  
青叶没说话。过分的惊愕让他甚至一时间忘记了自己对折原临也的恶意，他瞪大眼睛瞧着眼前这个自己从来都没喜欢过的人，视线很快就转到他背后那个身材修长的金发青年身上，后者几乎和他一样茫然，他打量了他一下，明显是不知道他是谁，而房内的摆设也令他一头雾水。两边一时间僵持着，听着门口半天没动静的帝人刚以为又要出岔子，就听着青叶相当迷茫的语气不确定地说：“平和岛……静雄？”  
为什么折原临也会和他一起来啊。  
不，应该说，折原临也怎么还能活着跟他一起来的？  
被点了名的那个也很茫然：“你认识我？”  
“因为小静在池袋很有名嘛——他俩都在池袋生活过哦。”和自己预想的场景差不多，最淡定的临也挥了挥手，见青叶身后冒出了表情惊异的帝人，便用相当亲切的语气招呼了一句：“好久不见了，帝人君。”  
一句话点醒了呆在门口的青叶。临也的笑容在他眼里依然可憎得扎眼，因此他立刻后跳半步，毫不掩饰地把他和帝人的视线隔开了。然而临也神色如常，倒是他身后的静雄明显觉得气氛不是那么友好——和临也一道的话，这倒也不是什么稀奇事。  
四人重新回了客厅。临也显然不是第一次来，对客厅里堆满的不合格调的仪器机械熟视无睹，在帝人端来茶水之前他已经熟门熟路地在地上坐下了，继而坦然地无视了青叶明显的厌恶神色。静雄则被室内的布置大大冲击，他勉强靠着几年警员资历认出一点专业工具，这才明白过来为什么临也会在这节骨眼上驱车来到市郊。  
他在池袋见过龙之峰帝人一两次，知道他是临也同校的后辈，也知道这不过是对外人打得马虎眼；真正圈内的人都知道这个少年是盛名在外的Dollars的首领，而Dollars是池袋现存的规模最大的组织，成员遍布各界，人脉也因此广而繁杂，甚至自己当年也是其中一员。他当然更知道临也靠着Dollars获得了多少情报，Dollars现如今的地位少不了他的指点——帝人最初创建的小群体根本纯良无害，真正把他和他的组织推上现在这个位置的当然还是手段高明得多的情报贩子，不管他是出于自己的利益考利还是仅仅因为有趣，几年前Dollars在池袋闹出的各路腥风血雨全是他背后作梗，而如今龙之峰帝人真正接手掌管了这个庞大的奇特帮派，说他是折原临也一手栽培出来的也不为过。  
但在几年前的暴走后，现在的首领居然和自家Alpha蜗居在了市郊，不知道这是不是也是临也的主意。静雄在第一次见到帝人时就看出他是Omega，不过他的信息素现在已经一点都闻不出来，看来是早就和Alpha结合了。他看了一眼蓝色头发的少年，黑沼青叶他是没见过的，但对方脸上那对临也毫不掩饰的憎恶——  
“不要老那样瞪着我嘛，”临也正好在此时冲着青叶开口，尽管他捧了茶杯，并未正眼瞧着他，“我每次来的目的都只是为了情报而已，你该不会还在吃醋吧。”  
平和岛静雄也席地而坐，下意识地接了茶呷了一小口，听了他这话差点噎得一呛。他含着一小口热茶愣是把一通咳嗽压了下去，听见那个叫青叶的少年哼了哼，信息素浓度瞬间暴增，估计也是默认了，帝人轻轻叹了口气。气氛一时间有点微妙，静雄正拿不准自己是不是也被卷进了这奇葩的修罗场，忽然觉得手腕一软：颤抖的手指居然失了力气，绘着红枫图案的茶碗滚落在地，刚沏好的一盏热茶全泼在了身上。  
“……！”  
他愕然地看着自己的手指。头晕甚至让视线模糊了一秒，他茫然无措，来的路上虽然不觉得身体恢复到了平日的程度，拿稳茶杯的力道当然还是有的，于是刚刚一瞬间的脱力把他自己都吓了一跳。他迟钝的大脑嘎吱转了几圈，这才后知后觉想起了原因，正想开口便听见临也咳了一声。  
“把信息素收好，”他仍是对青叶说，语气里少见地流露出一丝尴尬，察觉到的帝人便更加惊讶地瞪大了双眼。“现在这样释放信息素的话……会比较麻烦。”  
啊啊，对。是Alpha的信息素。  
平常的自己对Alpha的信息素本身就有点抵抗力，身边的Alpha也都控制着信息素的释放：门田京平本性稳健，一般都把浓度压得很低，平和岛幽是和他有血缘阻隔的亲生弟弟。至于折原临也，Alpha+只要愿意就可以完全把信息素藏起来，即使是发情的Omega也无法识别他们的存在，这也是他这么多年和很多未结合的Omega——比如当年的帝人——走得很近却从未遇到麻烦的原因。来的路上他自然也和往常一样藏匿了气味，到了这里黑沼青叶却并不知道自己的真实性别，估计仍是把他当成了同性毫无顾忌地放出了大量气息，结果刚从强制发情里缓过来的身体居然无法抵抗。他将手攥成拳头，仍发觉身体隐隐痉挛得厉害，体内热度升腾，无法遏制。  
被Alpha信息素影响得如此明显，这对他而言还是第一次。  
青叶和帝人在明白过来临也的意思后就震惊了。平和岛静雄是池袋出了名的暴力魔神，胆小点的听了他的名号就能吓得腿软，稍稍识相点的见他走过来都会赶紧让开，就连粟楠会这样的地方势力都不敢轻易招惹他。如此充满震慑力的人物，你现在跟我说他是Omega？这玩笑未免开得大过头了。  
更何况，两人看看这个又看看那个，心里都想着同样的问题：折原临也什么时候愿意和Omega一起行动了？  
诡异的气氛持续蔓延。平和岛静雄感觉到空气里的Alpha信息素减弱了，他深深吸气，试图把一瞬间狂飙的心跳缓和下去，重新倒上的一杯热茶就放在了他眼前的茶几上，他抬起眼来，正好看到黑沼青叶在与他隔了一段距离的地方坐下。就像是终于鼓足了勇气，少年直勾勾地盯着他，直到他被盯毛了才突然说：“我一直以为……平和岛先生也是Alpha+呢。”  
“……。”  
金发青年露出了一个“说来话长”的表情，青叶立刻识趣地不再谈论这个话题。与此同时，他的Omega已经准备就绪。临也交给帝人的，只有一家公司的名称。而就像当年第一次展露身份时那样，在后者娴熟的操作下，电脑键盘流畅地咔哒作响，屏幕上的图像不断变化，程序代码和搜索网页交替着闪烁不停。文字出现，消失，再出现，如此反复了好一阵，少年总算长长地吐了口气，却仍然微微皱着眉。  
“这家公司的信息太干净了，”他转头对临也说，“就像它从来都不存在一样，在如今的信息时代这种干净是不正常的。如此一来，被人为抹去的可能性就很高了。”  
“躲藏的唯一意义就是供人们找到嘛，”情报贩子说着哲学家一般的话，“再让我见识一下Dollars的实力，放手去做吧，帝人君。”  
龙之峰帝人的脸上浮现出了微笑，就像是他一直等着临也这句话似的。这是他这段时间以来第一次露出这样的笑容。如果是第一次看到他的人，会觉得他现在和刚刚那个温和的少年相比已然判若两人——就像是，平日里沉睡着的一面苏醒了一样。他重新敲打起键盘，不出一小时便调出了一份文件。破译之后，呈现在众人眼前的是并不完整的一套项目记录，从负责人名单，到一串名为“Eve”的化学方程式——  
“Eve？夏娃吗？”  
“因为只是从零星的数据里恢复的信息，所以即便是破译出来也不可能完整……不过，Eve这个代号倒是可以确定了。”  
“是吗。”  
临也皱起了眉。沉睡的记忆再度复苏，他这辈子都不愿意回想起来的东西因为这个代号而闪现。跪在众人眼中、美丽得不祥的Omega，萦绕在空气里挥之不去的、诅咒一般的甜腻信息素。少年脆弱的理智徒劳地架起高墙，却被欲望一寸寸轻而易举地吞噬蚕食。那是他永远都不愿意回想起来的无能为力。  
可你爱着人类，那个电脑屏幕后素未谋面的男人这样对他说，如果你爱着人类，那人类的欲望你也应当接受，因为人类说到底，也不过是动物而已。  
……真是的，回想起了麻烦的东西。  
不过，Eve这个名字……该不会和那个时候的Omega有关系吧。是巧合吗？  
“夏娃啊。《圣经》里属于男人亚当的一部分、并且象征着生育的女性，用来指代Omega倒也无可厚非。”这会儿说话的是青叶，“这难道是批量生产Omega的项目吗。”  
“之前孤儿院里发现了大量刚转化的Omega，应该也是和这个有关吧，批量生产什么的……”帝人想起了前段时间的新闻，便顺势接过话头。与此同时，静雄看向临也，却发现他难得地有些走神。临也居然在讨论情报时走神，这还真是新鲜……  
“喂。”他叫了他一声，黑发青年醒过神来。“和那个有关吗，”他说，“也就是说，清洗剂和这个项目并没有关系了——”  
原来他在听啊。  
“清洗剂？”两个少年都愣了下，“那不是据说可以逆转结合的东西吗？”  
“也是可以百分之百杀死Omega的东西。和Eve象征的繁殖完全相反嘛。不管怎么样，先拜托警方查一下以前的案件里有没有关于Eve的记录吧，这个化学式我也交给熟悉药剂的人看看。反正我们现在对绑架可以说是毫无头绪，这点信息是我们唯一的线索了。”  
他最后的话基本是对着平和岛静雄说的。后者虽然想起弟弟的杳无音讯就火气上升，但也的确束手无策。见两人真的是合作关系，青叶和帝人互相交换了一下视线，然后帝人有点小心地开了口。  
“静雄先生……真的是Omega吗……？”  
说完他就立刻闭嘴，仿佛是想把这个问题可能引发的一切灾难都吞进肚子里。但金发的青年并未像想象中的那样爆发。他只是烦闷又不以为然地点了下头。  
“一个两个都是一脸见了鬼的表情是怎么回事啊，看样子我的性别还真是隐瞒得很好呢。”  
……不，这根本不是能简简单单隐瞒的问题啊。为了保命，帝人没把这话说出来，而是将目光转向了临也：“啊……那什么，因为很少见啊。临也先生居然和Omega一起行动。”  
屋内的视线又都集中在了他身上。有一个瞬间，临也拿不准帝人是不是故意引出了这个话题，但即便是有意为之，这也在他的意料之中，所以他只是耸了耸肩：“非常时期非常行动嘛。”  
这明显是他的软肋，因为青叶再次抓住了机会：“这么多年了，你对Omega的心理障碍还没治好啊。”  
“心理障碍？”  
“啊，这家伙，他对Omega可是有心理障碍的。身为Alpha长这么大从来没和Omega结合过哦。”  
“？！”静雄吃了一惊，回头看向临也，“骗人的吧。”  
临也看上去相当不喜欢这个话题，但也意外地没什么法子脱身，只得苦笑着搪塞过去：“我只是讨厌Alpha和Omega的结合模式而已，这和我对人类的喜爱是相悖的。怎么说呢，用‘缺乏人性’来形容比较恰当吧。”  
“意思就是本能的结合行为在他眼里属于动物，反正又是他自己都没法自圆其说的一套理论而已。”青叶刻意用嘲弄的口吻向静雄解释，又转向临也，“就因为这种逻辑，别说结合了，你在那方面一直以来也都是只找Beta吧？”  
“……这种事居然调查得相当清楚嘛，把你看作是对手果然是正确的。”  
“和你来往过的Omega那么多，随便问一问就知道了，连调查都算不上。他们也觉得很奇怪嘛，明明是更高级别的Alpha，居然从来不碰Omega、只和Beta做过之类的——”  
……嗯？是错觉吗？  
第一个察觉到不对的是一旁的帝人。  
气氛又变得……微妙起来了？  
他明智地选择闭口不言，但依旧悄悄地仔细打量着两个客人。青叶说完话后，这两个人的表情都变得……应该说是难堪吗……？  
为、为什么会因为这种话题同时露出这种表情啊！  
Dollars首领敏锐的脑子里闪过惊人的想法，接着就被自己的脑洞吓得一个寒颤，赶紧试图打消这个念头。错觉，一定是错觉，肯定是自己和青叶抱团隐居太久人际交往技能下下下下下降了……！内心弹幕都被吓得磕巴，帝人装作什么都没发现，却隐约意识到自己的猜测可能就是正确的。  
要说为什么……因为根本也没有其他的答案吧。  
因为接触更多，帝人要比静雄更加了解临也性格里的某一方面。他曾有意无意地提起过这个话题好几次，临也并不是每次都乐意谈论这些，但要说露出这种僵硬的神色，还是第一次。因为过于反常，所以竟是很快就能猜到正确答案了。  
世界真疯狂啊。光是静雄先生居然是Omega这点就够吓人了！即便是骨子里渴望着非日常的少年，此刻也在心里发出了这样的叹息。  
——饶了我吧，这种非日常还是算了吧。  
谜一般的沉默让青叶也很快意识到了同样的事，但他自然也没笨到冒着惹毛平和岛静雄的险去继续挑衅临也，便因此作罢。而两个来访者到底没忘记自己是来干什么的，此时达到了目的，气氛却也诡异到了顶点，两人回过神来便立刻难得默契地光速告辞闪人了。  
见两人离开，仿佛一直屏着呼吸的帝人这才长长地吐了口气：“啊……真的假的。吓死人了。”  
“开玩笑的吧，”青叶也无法相信，“他们两个难道真的……那家伙居然没被打死吗。”  
“前因后果我不想知道，我也一点都不感兴趣。”因为总觉得知道了就会惹祸上身，这是首领的直觉。明明什么事都没发生却一身冷汗的帝人吸吸鼻子，突然皱了下眉。  
“这个气味……静雄先生的信息素，有那么浓吗？”

——如果一边口口声声说着爱着人类，一边却抵触着原始的欲望的话，你不过是一个自说自话的胆小鬼罢了。  
在回去的路上，尴尬的局面也并未得到缓解。为了掩盖沉默而强行打开的广播节目喋喋不休，两人一个攥着方向盘直视前方，一个靠着车窗盯着飞快后退的景色发愣，各怀心事却也谁都没说话。又一次停下来等红灯时，折原临也想到了这段短暂的争论。  
如果是“主动”的欲望，我当然也会去爱的。当时的自己是这样反驳的。但只因为信息素而产生的欲望，根本就不在“人性”的范畴。  
——因为爱情产生的情欲，和闻到信息素产生的情欲，又有什么区别？说到底不都是动物本能作祟的生理产物吗。即便是爱情激发的情欲，归根结底也不过是对肉体的渴望，尤其是对于雄性而言，即使不再爱着对方，被不爱的人刺激生殖器时还是有勃起的可能……爱欲和性欲，有无爱情催化，本质真的有区别吗？  
这个问题，他并不能回答。  
从【那时候】起，他便厌恶着性别带来的本能行动；但那种本能也同样是“人类”这一生物所拥有的：人类是同时拥有“人性”和“动物性”的生物，况且某些时候，后者被包含在前者当众，前者也会受后者驱使，两者本不可分割。如果不承认这一点、并且撇开动物性的话，那自己对人类的爱，也当然是名不副实的。  
然而即便是明白这一点，自己的精神洁癖也一直没有好转过。  
——从你那段青春期黑历史来看，你所抗拒的并不是你口口声声所说的【本能】本身，而是它带来的状态吧？性欲本身并没有变化，区别只在于有没有【感情】罢了……虽说因为本能而无趣的人性也确实是另一个理由，不过，你所厌恶的，或者说你所恐惧的，归根结底只是【毫无感情】而已。  
……真讨厌啊。那个男人，迟早要让他闭嘴。  
本能占据上风时，感情也就不存在了。也就是说，此时的交合对象是谁都没有任何不同。正是因为讨厌这一点，在那个时候，在金发青年对自己说“是谁都无所谓，标记我吧”的时候……自己才会如此恼怒。  
这种事情要是被小静知道的话……。  
他甚至没来得及将这棘手情况想象完全，就倏地神色一变：不知何时，Omega的信息素味充斥了整个车厢，他猛地一脚刹车，两人都被惯性甩得向前冲去，他的下巴磕在了方向盘上，同时平和岛静雄抓住了他的手腕。  
“我说，Alpha+对信息素该不会都像你这么迟钝吧”他说，掌心灼热，仿佛能融化他的骨头，“这附近有药店吗。”


	11. 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也喜欢从这章开始的回忆杀！  
> 对莉莉丝的设定和对临也内心纠结点的设定都是我自己很喜欢的点。

-11-

同一时刻的池袋，在自家格外豪华宽敞的公寓里，岸谷新罗背对着灯光敞亮的客厅，望着屋外的街景与其上方的天空。  
“看样子是要下雨了呀……真是怀念。”  
他像是对着谁说话一样，但话音落下，他并未收到回答，只是身后响起了流畅的敲打键盘的咔嚓声。他稍稍回过头，镜片在某个瞬间反射出白光。  
【怀念？】  
“是哦，很难得吧，这是学生时代少数令我觉得怀念的事了。”  
他无比自然地回答了屏幕上的疑问。如果只是电脑打字的话，一般人也只会认为他是在和聋哑人交流吧，然而事实并不是这样。即便如此，新罗也只是寻常地朝对方微笑着——哪怕人类常识中能够接收他笑容的那个部位并不存在，他依旧毫无障碍地接受了眼前匪夷所思的事实。  
端坐在电脑桌前、用打字和他交流的身材曼妙的女性……脖子上方本该是头颅的地方，空无一物这件事。  
用缅怀口吻说这话的新罗，倚在窗边望着这个和自己共处一室很多年的存在：塞尔提·史特路尔森，来自爱尔兰的无头妖精。  
【真是稀奇，居然还有能让你觉得怀念的事。是关于什么的？】  
“因为我的学生时代……不，应该说我的整个二十多年的人生啊，只有塞尔提是重要的！其他的事情即使忘记了也无关紧要——什么？说我太寡情了是个混蛋？别这么说啊，我显得寡情，只是因为我的感情都给了塞尔提嘛。”  
【你还是一样有够肉麻】  
“明明已经害羞了却还一本正经地指责我、并且因为是打字所以看起来真的很冷漠，然而生理反应又表现出了很害羞的塞尔提也很可爱！”  
【闭嘴！话说这么长的修饰语是怎么回事？！】  
沉默。接着，做了个重重叹了口气的动作，塞尔提重新敲下新的一行字：【所以，你说的怀念的事到底是什么？】  
“啊……那什么，是关于临也嘛。”  
【咦？】  
“塞尔提也知道吧？我和临也初中和高中都在一个学校。说起来他也算是我认识的挺久的人了呢，虽然说算不上知根知底吧……也很难说哦。什么？你说和那种人知根知底挺可怕的别这样？我是说相对而言啦，如果只是纯粹的个人情报方面我和他对彼此的了解根本完全不对等，但如果是其他的事情上……呐，你知道临也是后天转变成Alpha+的对吧？”  
【好像听说过一点，但那是他很小的时候了吧】  
“是初三的时候。”新罗耸了下肩，又望向了窗外。天空中乌云翻滚着压得越来越低，大街上有狂风卷过。  
“也是在一个这样的暴雨天。当时那家伙真是有够狼狈，浑身湿淋淋的，跑到我这里来，说他讨厌Omega什么的。”

又一次仰视的角度。在仿佛被体温加热到干涸静止的一分一秒里，他凝视着对方的黑发；仍然是熟烂的胶状空气，吐息让车后座小小的空间渐渐陷入缺氧，体温、心跳，因为意识模糊而隐约失去焦点的视线，隔着衣服相互紧靠的两副皮囊。一派荒唐的景象，但也如此得相似和真实。  
“明明一次就已经够了……”  
见临也一边小声说着一边还是解开了他的腰带，静雄不由得发出嗤笑。他的后颈铁水般地烫，被咬过的地方更甚，虽然就连齿痕也已经看不出来。在这种时候，他居然又被Alpha信息素激出了一次发情期。信息素溢满了整个车厢。他的信息素最开始只透出辛辣的烟味，习惯之后才能隐隐嗅到不温不火的牛奶味道，和他本人极不相称。但这是在很近很近的距离里才能闻到的气味，而从未有人和他保持过如此近的距离，甚至父母或幽都没有。  
他迷迷糊糊地想，折原临也是第一个和他靠得这么近的人。Alpha的信息素缠绕上来，宛如夜色依然降临，而似乎是另一个世界的车窗外不知何时风声飒飒，颇有象征意味地，在他进入到他体内的刹那，天际炸开了滚滚雷声。  
本该想到会有这么一天的。  
因为自己是个异常的Omega，所以从未过多考虑过关于Alpha或伴侣的事。潜意识里已然默认了自己大可靠着抑制剂孤独终老，这具身体朝任何一个人闭合，不会有人踏足。他脑内迷迷糊糊，只意识到自己此时并不恼怒，紧接着他想到了上一次，空荡荡的钝痛中，他向对方提出了那样的要求……是了，他本以为临也这样的人会毫不犹豫标记他的：在那一刻，他向他认输了。  
如果和自己一起躲在工厂里的是汤姆先生、幽或是门田，那他肯定死也不会向身体妥协；把这些人卷进这样的纠葛是不可原谅的。但如果是临也，如果是一直和自己是死对头、彼此从认识的那一天起就互相找麻烦的临也……就没关系。  
是临也的话就没关系。  
听起来荒谬的结论，他的直觉却告诉他，对方也是明白的。此刻俯视着自己、神情漠然又阴郁的青年，肯定是明白的。  
是这一点让自己感到了安心吗？  
那么，自己现在一塌糊涂的身体、泛滥成灾的渴望——想被身边这个人抱住，想被他贴住滚烫的额头，想被他抚摸脊背，想被他亲吻——又是因何产生的呢。是因为他恰好是个Alpha，还是因为他是临也呢。  
可惜临也在想什么，静雄是无论如何也不能看穿的。在结合部位细密的刺激让双眼都开始流泪时，他眯起眼睛艰难地看着临也的表情。明明占据主导，明明自己任他摆布，他却一副怨愤又不甘的样子。  
那时候也是，看上去都要哭出来了似的。  
“……我说你这个家伙，还真是有够难哄……”  
“啊？”没头没脑的一句话让临也错愕地低下头来。“你可别给我大大咧咧地走神了啊，你这个草履虫。”没太多心情琢磨他什么意思，况且单细胞的脑回路也不值得费神，他重新将注意力放回被蠕动的软肉紧紧含着吞吐的性器，那里已经被对方的甬道吸吮得又硬又涨，他情欲激盛，懒得多费口舌，抬腰就往深处的生殖腔口撞去。眼瞧着身下的人发出一声闷哼，后腰痉挛地颤动，显然又疼又爽，穴壁更是紧紧缠住了他，原本的烦躁心情却并未得到几分缓解。他几乎没有说话，车厢里最响亮的声音，是性器插弄着濡湿的部位时发出的水声，他这才意识到不得不再次承受他入侵的Omega也刻意忍耐着不发出声音，甚至扭过头去双手死死捂住了嘴，只有双颊在疼痛和快感同时袭来时矫丽地泛起潮红。  
真色情啊。  
没有了上一次的混乱，这次倒是能稍微冷静地打量他了。  
没想到小静也能露出这样的表情。  
因为捂住了嘴，他只能看到他皱得紧紧的眉头和眯起的眼睛。他仍然能清楚地知道他将在何时发出呻吟；他的里面每被蹭到敏感处就淫靡地嘬吸自己，只是因为手指蛮横的阻隔，和第一次不一样，这次他听不见什么。他宛如被性欲肆意摆弄的玩偶，唯有含着泪意的眼睛闪闪发亮，提醒着自己他是活物。  
就算是忍得很辛苦也不想被我听见……这也难怪。  
毕竟，即便是已经有了这等亲密的接触……别说是相爱了，就连互相敞开心扉都做不到吧。  
不过说到底，除了私密部位的结合，他们也并没有太多亲昵了——倘若是和真正的情人做爱，不管是情话、爱抚还是亲吻都少不了的吧？要把眼前这具身躯紧紧搂在怀里，在他靠在自己肩上时，指尖从脊椎骨滑下去……鲜明的幻想让他不禁打了个冷战；每当这种时候，他的思绪就会逐渐跃进无法控制的激流里去。他望着他捂着嘴的手。  
就算是看不见，产生过的东西也不会被抹杀的。  
那个时候，他近在咫尺的、濡艳的双唇，泛出了糖果般的色泽。  
“……”  
他俯下身来，拨开他的手臂。静雄立刻仓促地阻挡他的动作，但紧接着就浑身一僵。Alpha信息素排山倒海向他袭来，五脏六腑顿时痛如刀绞，反抗的动作生生转为蜷缩，Omega在强制发情下通常都要吃点苦头，而他现在与常人无异，于是甚至感到骨节都噼啪崩裂，喉间腥甜翻滚，终于吐出一声凄惨的哀鸣。他不断抽着冷气，腹部剧烈起伏，甚至让临也都停下了动作。他已经揪住了他的金发。  
“想吐就吐出来。”他说。  
“吐个屁，”静雄嘶声骂他，“你倒不如离我远点。”老子疼得都要炸了。临也的信息素是好闻的，但此时吸一口都像是在吞刀片。紧接着他就被临也揪着头发扳过脸去，半边脸都被按在了后座坐垫上，如此粗暴的动作把他吓了一跳。  
“你干什——”  
“别乱动，”临也打断他。他现在整个人都变得很锋利，像他平时毫不留情刺过来的小刀。“后颈，还要咬一次。”  
然后他根本不给他反应的机会，像捕猎的动物似的，栖身便咬上了他被发梢遮掩的敏感处。他动作太快，静雄只感到一阵烙铁按上皮肤般的剧痛，什么东西从被咬破的地方灌了进来，顺着脊柱哗啦啦流进了身体。后脑与四肢顷刻间被一股从未感受过的强烈酥麻吞没，就像全身的毛孔被撬开，而一盆冰水当头浇下，快感争先恐后往里钻去，他眼前顿时一片空白。  
上一次被咬后颈时他晕过去了，这次倒是实实在在地醒着，但也被电得魂飞天外。像是腹内发生了雪崩，即便是最纤细的血管里也激荡起嗡鸣着的酥痒，既涓涓流淌，又在细小的空间里无限震荡，撞击边缘和由此反弹回来的皆融为一体，而每一根血管和神经里都重复着这样的震荡，无数细密的激震再融为一体汇成更大的波动，每一下都迸发出极乐的轰鸣。  
“——”  
他发不出声音，双眼瞪大。无法宣泄的快感咆哮着将体内的一切撕扯成碎片。  
“真是的，露出了被弄坏了一样的表情呢。”  
同时，就像另一个世界的人一样，临也用凉薄的苦涩语气小声说。  
“只有在这种时候才能清楚意识到你是Omega啊。”  
就算再怎么违背常理，平和岛静雄是个Omega的事实也不容辩驳。他信息素里辛辣的烟味淡去了，清甜的牛奶味缓缓占据他的嗅觉。这种气味，恐怕谁都没有闻到过。这是他们之间独一无二的亲密关系的证明。  
你无法忽视的。他心底那个细小的声音又苏醒了。他的这副模样，你是第一个看到的人。你无法忽视得知这一切后你心底的狂喜。  
他伸出一只微颤的手，慢慢抚上对方烫得麻木的面颊。  
所以你不会认输吧？你不会退让吧？你会正视自己吧？  
金发青年半阖了双眼。因为过度的快感而产生的泪水顺着眼角流下，流过他的指尖。  
你不想让任何其他人目睹和染指这一切。  
不想让其他人看到他这种一塌糊涂的样子。  
不想让其他人闻到这不符合他个性的柔和的信息素。  
不想让其他人的手指触碰到他的眼泪。  
折原临也是天底下最最小心眼的混蛋。  
更何况，你一切狼狈的样子也都被他看得一清二楚，怎么能就这样让他全身而退？  
他感受着指腹下那滚烫湿润的泪意，根植于内心的裂缝惨烈鲜明，是自幼年时期便无法摆脱的魔障，此刻深若天堑幽谷，发出只有他一个人能听见的寂静回声。他其中的一半疯癫而强大，狂妄地意图把眼前的一切据为己有，自信能把它们收于掌间，而另一半无力又脆弱，竭尽全力想要逃开，轻轻一碰便被压垮。他知道的，自己对他的渴望和畏惧，厌恶和着迷，支配着对方时也被对方支配，他既是他的力量也是他的伤口，他总是出其不意地给自己重重一击，使他不得不在放声大笑时还要捂着伤疤。  
平和岛静雄永远不让事情如他所愿，也不让他全身而退。是他的错，他怨愤地想，是他逼我和他这样纠缠到死。  
“……说起来啊，你为什么一个人一边哭着一边就高潮了啊。你可别又做完就睡了哦，这样的男人最差劲了。”  
他原本没指望得到回应，但这次的静雄却勉强醒着，听了这话几乎又要揍他。“老子他妈的很累啊，”他有气无力地骂，“别唠唠叨叨。你……拔出去。”  
他沙哑的声线让临也的脸上出现一丝若有若无的微笑。  
“我可还没爽到呢……说起来，这次，让我射在里面吧？”  
“……什么？”大脑无力运转，几秒后静雄才反应过来他在说什么，“开什么——别，等等……！”  
但临也再也没给他反抗的机会。对于池袋最强而言过分纤细的腰轻轻一抬便仿佛能纳入怀中，但距离太近了……他没有去抱他，只是稍稍抬高了对方，最后抽送了起来。  
比起体内的刺激，可能临也刚刚的话带来的冲击更大。静雄狂乱地挣扎起来，但体力消耗殆尽，他的反抗被对方轻松压下，而临也只是轻笑着。  
“啊啊，”他的语气里有刻意的怜悯，“真是很好的表情哦。”  
“……不……”  
“我果然还是……想看小静这样的表情啊。”他甚至爱怜地抚摸着他的脸，诡异又病态的温柔换来对方一阵战栗。“一直是这种样子不就好了吗。”  
也只有这种时候才能彻底占据上风，让他因为自己流露出恐惧。  
我的这种行为，大概只是出于报复吧。  
“而且……虽然我觉得小静你大概上课都不会听啦。但是，发情期的Omega是想要的哦，Alpha的……精液什么的。”  
似乎已经完全无法理解他的话语，静雄只是瞪大了眼睛。在那双光线下略显出琥珀色的瞳仁里，临也头一次看到了可以被称之为“绝望”的情绪。  
“别……射在我里面……啊啊——”  
他又开始痉挛；Alpha的性器在甬道里勃动着，喷洒出大量的白浊。

他仍在他体内。高潮带来的极度快感甚至让大脑麻痹了几秒，他恍惚间才想到自己好像很久没有这样酣畅的快感了，Alpha和Omega的交合果然无可比拟。他稍稍仰了仰头，吐出肺里污浊的热气。  
插入着的地方在混杂的液体里发出含混的咕啾声，像是对方的身体正一口口地将那些液体吞下去。那些黏稠的毒药，伴随着肉体的痉挛流入生殖腔。他的红眸里倒映着他呆滞的视线，他没有晕过去，但显然也没留有多少意识，他也不确定他是不是还清醒着。就算是醒着，经历了这样的事，他的大脑估计也和昏迷中没什么区别了。  
最后一点冲刺是甜美的。金发青年已经射了。或许他自己都没意识到自己的高潮，更没意识到体内的抽插。他早已分不清被咬、被操弄或是被内射的快感，但即便如此，他还是下意识地跟随本能甜腻地呻吟。他眼里充溢着泪水，颤抖得像小动物。他兴奋而弱小。他的嘴唇湿润晶亮。  
你在等什么呢。  
那个声音在发问；每当这种时候，他都要被迫面对自己藏匿的真心，而他藏在高墙之后太久，这种自我诘问令他不安。他现在没有意识，也不会有记忆。这种时候发生什么他都不会记得的。何况他的里面也都沾染上你了。  
反正你也是想这么做的吧。那个时候，你也是想这么做的。在他吐出那句彻底点燃你怒火的话之前。  
你确确实实，是想吻他的。  
“……啊啊，但是，不行的吧。果然还是不行的吧。”  
自己真正想要的，可不是这样的东西啊。  
从很早以前起不就已经知道了吗？从那时候，从见到那个被称为Lilith的Omega的时候开始，不就已经意识到了吗？   
即便因此以自毁般的姿态打开自己接纳全部并得以进化，却仍然无法消除的孤独欲望。  
明知道自己可能会被其轻易毁灭，却仍幻想着有朝一日可以拥有的危险珍宝。  
没有【感情】是不行的。  
他猝然从他体内撤出，对方抽搐一下。失去了性器堵塞，大股浆白的黏稠从醴红的穴口涌出，他本能地想要扭头逃避眼前这一幕，身下的人却突然抓住了他的手。  
“别……”他说，“别走……”  
他的眼神涣散着，干涩的声线因脱力而微弱至极，也无法辨认祈求的对象，却像强有力的魔咒攫住了他。等反应过来时，身体已经违背意志，如同荒漠中焦渴的濒死的旅者看见泉水那样自行靠近了。  
“小——”  
但他的手臂缠了上来。他环住了他的脖子，把他轻轻拉了过去。他的声音噎住了，脑子里嗡地一声，大概是理智被粉碎成灰的声音。太近了啊，太近了。他心里那个声音惶恐地低语着。这不行的，你自己刚刚也说了，这不行，这不——  
但声音倏然停止。  
他压下身来，猛地吻上了那又一次近在咫尺的嘴唇。  
他吻得很轻，小心翼翼蜻蜓点水，就像踏入禁忌的深渊，就像避人耳目偷偷犯罪。细碎的低语此时沉寂如水；他知道自己已经渴望太久。他的嘴唇贴住他的，触感就像自己想象中的一样柔软湿润。他轻轻用舌尖描摹到他唇上轻柔的纹路，明知道对方现在根本不可能察觉，却依然如履薄冰。  
——说起来，这应该是小静的初吻吧。  
他全身发热。脑海中浮现无数疯狂的冲动，他直起身来。  
这个吻毫无色欲的味道，而是一种可怜而惨痛的发泄，哪怕是忍耐了数万年也必须戛然而止。他又深深地吸气，吐出的时候则有些颤抖。  
这一切是多容易啊。  
一个动作，一点声音，这个怪物就能轻而易举地粉碎自己所有的坚持。  
然而即便如此，在碰上那嘴唇的一瞬间，他也忘记了所有东西。唯一可以感受到的，是胸腔里膨胀出的巨大幸福。  
“……哈哈哈……真是，可怜透了。”  
他感到自己的鼻腔和眼眶都酸涩难忍。而就算是吐露出的对自己的嘲笑，也染上了浓浓的酸楚而变了调。  
“我明明……才不是想要这个呢……”  
但倾巢而出的快乐仍和痛苦裹挟在一起，从面颊上不断地滚落下来。

【讨厌Omega？】  
“像个中二病的言论吧？一个Alpha说自己讨厌Omega，我作为Beta还没说随时随地会突然滚在一起的Alpha和Omega都很讨厌呢——”  
【哪有那么夸张，还有别扯开话题】  
“具体的我也说不清啦，你也知道临也的思维我们这种人是没法明白的。”新罗含糊其辞地笑着，看着塞尔提的影子在键盘上斟酌着措辞，便继续说下去。“不过从某种角度上来说，我也能理解他啦。”  
【嗯？！】  
“在风俗店那样的地方，不是也有‘我对感情没有兴趣，只是来发泄生理需求’这种言论吗。就算是到了结合的地步，关系只停留在这种层面上的Alpha和Omega也不在少数，不管是Alpha还是Omega，因为发情的原因，就算没有感情也不得不支配对方和被对方支配。撇开那种以压迫Omega为乐的人渣先不谈，对这种情况不满意但也没办法的Alpha也是有的：比如说，明明心里只喜欢一个人，在看到其他Omega发情时却还是会被迫产生与其结合的念头，听起来很讨厌吧？”  
【唔……就像是生物学和伦理学的斗争一样。假如新罗是Alpha的话，我也不希望新罗因为信息素就扑到别的Omega身上去……】  
“塞尔提！这是、对我的告白吗！对我的占有欲？！我我我……我真是高兴到语无伦次了啦！放心吧塞尔提，就算我是Alpha的话我也会为了塞尔提好好忍耐欲望的！”  
【……不知道为什么，我居然对这一点确信无疑……还有我没有脸红哦。】  
谈话因为法医的热切而短暂地中断几分钟，最后，恢复了冷静的新罗又重新拾起了话头。  
“反正，因为差不多的原因，临也也不喜欢Alpha和Omega的关系——”  
【什么，因为爱吗？】  
“不不，我倒不是说爱，我个人觉得他对人类的爱和这一点没什么直接联系啦。”新罗露出了意味深长的微笑，“我觉得，他是因为渴望纯粹的感情，才抵挡住了欲望吧。”  
【……】  
“……”  
【……什么东西？！】塞尔提总算找回了语言，精准地一剂吐槽，【这又是什么，纯情少年吗那家伙？！】  
“应该说是完美主义者，或者是比起肉体来更注重精神吗？你看那家伙身边总也是围着不少人的吧，而且他也会喋喋不休地爱来爱去，但事实上他离我们很远呢，就像躲在很高很坚固的城堡里的国王俯瞰他的臣民一样。想想看是不是挺寂寞的？那家伙就是这样寂寞的人哦。而Omega和Alpha，就算肉体能如此亲近，感情也离得很远，这对他而言简直就是雪上加霜嘛，所以抵触也是自然的。”  
【就算是这样……凭这一点就能征服Alpha身上的弱点，这人也太厉害了一点吧？！】  
新罗笑了。“所以才不能小看他，他在某些方面钻起牛角尖来，意志力可是连静雄都觉得可怕的。不过除此之外当然也有他常挂在嘴边的，人类不能和动物一样听从欲望之类的理论……但临也呢，就是那种因为内心的脆弱才变得很强大的人，一边很强大一边很脆弱，这也是存在的啦，并不是对立面。希望他早日能意识到……不，是能承认自己这一点吧。”  
两人再度陷入了沉默。塞尔提像是挣扎了很久，才勉强敲下一行字：【那，静雄和他一起行动的话，总觉得又要吃大亏】  
“谁吃亏还不一定呢，说不定会是两败俱伤吧，不过这也就是那两个人的宿命了哦，宿命宿命。”明显不把这种事放在心上，新罗扶了扶眼镜，又用怀念的口吻扯出了另一个话题。  
“说起来，当初把临也逼成Alpha+的，是一个在那时被称为Lilith的，很有名的Omega哦。……那个存在啊，简直就像是颠倒过来了、是Alpha的掌控者一样。”


	12. 十三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章里描写的初中时期的临也，写起来是很新奇的。在我心里初中和成年的临也有微妙的差异~

-12-

——十年前——

“啊啊，你前两天果然是打架了吧！”  
突然叫嚷起来的，是班上相当出名的、被称为“怪人”的少年。虽然纱布让面部肌肉的驱动都变得有点困难，但和往常一样一言不发坐在座位上的人仍然从课本上抬起眼来，望着对方反坐在了自己前面同学的座位上。  
“为什么你那么激动啊。”  
不温不火地应付了对方一句，仍有些鼻青脸肿的黑发少年——刚刚升入了国中三年级的折原临也，把生物课本又翻过了一页。从少年纤瘦的身体深处传达出的沉寂感，几乎将午休时教室里的喧嚣都无形地隔开了。岸谷新罗将滑下来的眼镜往上推了推，稍稍侧头环顾了一下四周。果不其然，虽然在接触到他目光的瞬间就赶紧转过了头，但新罗并未错过那些偷偷飘来的视线。然而，即便被那些无声的窃窃私语谈论着，临也似乎仍旧置若罔闻，依然毫不在意地翻着手里的书。  
“嗯……因为临也同学看起来并不是会和人打架的类型嘛。说起来就连我也很惊奇啊，你原来是会打架的吗？”  
“我看起来像是只会挨打的人吗。”  
“倒也不是这个意思啦。只不过，”新罗斟酌了一下，然后啊地一声想到了什么似的，“你是耍阴招的那种类型嘛！”  
“我说你啊……”  
收到了如此直白的负面评价，临也不由得露出了苦笑，但也没有生气的意思。  
因为他知道，就算一针见血地作出了评价，新罗也不是会因此就远远躲开的那种人。  
“因为我果然还是不喜欢暴力。”他耸了下肩，把课本合上了。“所以，你的鉴定结果也出来了？”  
“嗯，我是Beta。”  
“运气很好嘛。”  
新罗笑了。  
“是哦，我也觉得这是很幸运的事。Beta是最适合我的性别。如果我是Alpha或Omega，就没法只和喜欢的人好好相处了。所以啊，感谢老天！让我成为了一个Beta！让我能够不受信息素影响、和深爱的人一起毫无顾忌毫无障碍地长相厮守！我一桩心头大患就这么解决了——”  
“你这一周都在家里吃斋念佛了吧。”临也挖苦道，但新罗无视了他。他重新绕回了两人刚刚的话题：“先不说我了，你不也是因为性别的原因才被人挑衅的吗？”  
他的脸上露出了罕见的精明笑容。  
“因为你出乎意料地是个Alpha、而不是他们想象中的Omega，所以他们才会来找你麻烦的。”

那是三天前，新学期开始时的事。  
假期结束后，虽然仍和前两年一样，都是踏着飞舞飘落的樱花熙熙攘攘地走在一起，但升入国三的学生再度踏进校园时，整个气氛便已经完全不同了。  
因为除去性别觉醒特别早或特别晚的几个例外，大多数同学都在国二升国三的这个假期完成了性别觉醒。假期过后再相见时，新诞生的性别属性就像墙壁一样横亘在曾经的朋友或是敌人之间。  
在觉醒前信誓旦旦地说“不论是什么性别，我们都是好朋友”，然而在觉醒后一方是Alpha一方是Omega因此关系变得尴尬甚至变质，或者两方都是Alpha因为Omega最终反目成仇，再或者原本互相讨厌的人因为一方是Alpha一方是Omega结果仇恨就此化解，这种状况也比比皆是。  
随之而来的，自然还有Alpha对新一批Omega的欺凌。因为曾发生过严重的事件，每个新学年开始的时候都是教师和风纪组忙得焦头烂额的时候。然而，因为难以对抗本能，此时的校园暴力屡禁不止，再怎么努力阻止也收效甚微。  
在这种传统风气下，踏进校园的第一秒，折原临也就感受到了某种强烈的东西包围了自己。  
他知道那是什么，也因此无动于衷，周遭投来的各路目光他视而不见。  
十六岁的少年就像过去一样，外表尚未褪去青涩却透出无法掩盖的绮丽，柔和的脸庞上依旧时不时流露出轻浅的淡淡微笑，愈发显得神采夺目。然而，在花朵一般的容姿之下，在大多数人的臆想中本该出现的娇美或妩媚，却丝毫没有出现。  
取而代之从纤细的躯壳里流泻出的气息宛如冷兵器的锋芒一般，尽管纯澈得使人神摇意夺，与之并存的锋利感却足以逼迫他人止步不前。即便和常见的来势汹汹不尽相同，这也毫无疑问是一股Alpha的气质——直至这时旁人才能记起，这个一贯以“不合群的优等生”这一形象出现的少年身上确实一直萦绕着隐约的气魄，只是他平时温和寡言，那气魄便隐隐约约看不真切，像月亮藏入流云雾霭，直到现在迷雾退去，令人无法承受的现实昭然若揭。  
折原临也是个不折不扣的Alpha。  
——骗人的吧？  
也不知道他的性别鉴定结果是怎么在开学第一天就传遍了整个校园，大概是本身关注度就很高的缘故。总之，一直以来被几乎所有人都预测为Omega的少年居然是个Alpha，这对很多人来说都是当头棒喝。Omega本身就是最稀少的性别种类，容貌优秀的在校园里更是屈指可数，这两年不知有多少人觊觎着他，就等着性别一转变完就把他弄到手。  
“与其说是失望还不如说是美梦破碎后的怨念啊。”如果新罗也在的话肯定会这么说，临也稍稍叹了口气。他将书包甩在肩头，从脚尖向上打量了一番带头拦住了自己去路的人。  
“你小子就是A班的折原临也吧？”  
啊啊，开始了。  
他在心里发起了牢骚。  
收到鉴定结果时连舞流都“哇”地一声扑到自己肩上大喊着“阿临哥这两天在学校会倒霉吧真期待！”这种无情台词，这种棘手的状况当然也是意料之中而且根本就没法避免。话说回来，这个人是柔道社的那个吧，个子还真高啊，不仅高还是相当筋肉的类型，虽然……  
“喂！别不说话啊，开什么小差啊冒牌货！”  
“冒牌货？”这个词倒是出乎意料，临也稍有些意外地扬起视线，总算将注意力放了回来，“对素不相识的人说这种话可真新鲜啊。这么称呼我的理由呢？”  
当然，只要稍稍思考一下，原因自然也就清楚了。但是紧接着，胸口立刻被一股力量往上一提。心里冒出“啊，双脚快要离地了”的想法，他被对方揪住衣领提了起来。  
“果然跟其他人说的一样，叽叽歪歪跟个女人似的。”明显对自己的力量压制很满意，体格健壮的少年意味不明地嘿嘿笑了下，脸凑得更近了。“说你是冒牌货呢，是因为你啊，伪造了性别之类的吧？”  
“……且不说这么做的困难程度，你有什么证据证明我这么做了？”  
“证据？哈哈，这需要证据吗。大家都听说了呢，好学生折原同学是个Alpha，真令人吃惊啊……”含义丰富的暧昧语气像瘟疫一样传遍四周，越来越多的人聚拢过来。“有这样的身材和脸，性格也是老师们眼里的乖孩子哦，还总是缩在图书馆里、一副怪乖僻的样子吧——像你这样的娘娘腔怎么可能是Alpha？！少胡说八道了！”  
黏糊糊的腔调终于重新变回怒吼，在粗野的尾音中，他猛地将他推在了一旁的一棵树上，接着又砰地狠狠一掌砸上树干。在颇有水准的一掌下，春日细碎的花瓣和油绿的叶片哗哗作响飞舞飘落，已经聚集在周围的学生们发出惊呼，其中还夹杂着阵阵清晰可闻的笑声。  
“……真不愧是柔道部的主力，光是被你这样推一下，感觉树都要被撞断了。”临也踉跄着重新站稳，接着弯腰拾起推搡中掉在地上的书包。虽然弯下腰去又站起来，但他依然抬头盯着眼前的人。他的脸上没什么刻意的表情，既没有愤怒，也没有惊慌，在这种状况下，他显得平静过头。但在对上视线是，先发起挑衅的男生竟没有来地感到一阵心惊。  
忽然之间，就像是被对方锁定住、继而被看穿了一样。  
“你——”  
“呐，我说，你讨厌我吗？”  
“……哈？”突然抛出了毫不相干的问题，他迷惑地愣在原地，临也耸了下肩。  
“毫无征兆地把我拦住、当众说出侮辱性的话，接着暴力相向，还故意用柔道的动作吓唬我，你肯定是讨厌我的。但是为什么呢？我既不是校外那些跟你打群架的混混，也没有横刀夺爱抢了你女朋友，更没有向老师举报你考试打小抄。我所做的，正如你所说，只是当个好学生、每天泡图书馆吧？可以说我和你无冤无仇了。那么为什么讨厌我呢？”  
缓缓吐出的台词听上去甚至还有点委屈，态度也似乎是在真诚地发问或是努力地做着自我检讨，但他的语气完全大相径庭。凝视着对方的眼睛、这样一字一句说着话的少年，不知何时，竟显得咄咄逼人起来。  
“难道说这是无端的恶意吗？不，不是。你讨厌我，是因为我是Alpha——准确地说，是因为我并非你想象中的Omega。是这样吧？”  
“——你说什……从刚刚开始就在乱七八糟地说什么废话！”  
迎着少年的脸狠狠挥出的一拳，瞬息之间便重重地打在了树干上。在对方明显吃痛地哼了一声时，躲开了一拳的临也安然无恙地落回地面，轻轻掸去了被震落在自己肩头的花瓣。  
“被我说中了呢。说到底，为什么我这种人不能是Alpha？‘三种性别基因并不意味着性别持有者必须拥有固定的生理体征’这是生物课就该学过的概念吧；性别鉴定也只是鉴定，可不是《终结者》的选角，不存在必须身强体壮这一说哦。”  
在这种异常状况下依旧不断吐出字句，乍一听是相当平稳的情形，但这一次他选择了反击而不是躲闪，横扫而来的手臂突然被他捉住，用借力的动作顺势甩到了一边，对面踉跄了一下。然而局面即刻翻转，被甩开的男生一步折回，他躲闪不及，终于被狠狠一拳揍在了脸上。  
“唔！”  
半边面部顿时彻底麻痹，视线花了一下，身体失去平衡滚倒在地，同时鼻腔里呼地涌起温热感，他下意识地伸手堵住，看到手掌和校服袖子上洇出的大片血迹，整个脑袋也火辣辣地剧痛起来。  
“……哈、哈哈，这下知道厉害了吧！”  
见自己终于将对方揍翻，一直睁大眼睛的男生在迟疑了一下后，立刻大着嗓门吼叫出老套的台词。  
只不过，气氛并未向自己想象中那样发展；击中对方后诧异的停顿，也恰到好处地为眼下奇特的尴尬狠狠补了一刀。  
——喂，喂喂。  
——明明把人家打倒了，怎么反倒是你这家伙一副底气不足的样子啊。  
犹疑了片刻才放出狠话的少年，几乎是立刻就感受到了周遭这般的情绪。但更令他讶异的是，自己的内心，并未在第一时刻升起反驳的欲望。  
在那一瞬间，自己的确是对胜利产生了怀疑。“这家伙该不会是装的吧”、“难道有陷阱？”，脑海中浮现出的不是胜利的喜悦，而是这样的戒备之心。  
自己在不知不觉中，已经被对方震慑到了吗？明明只是想把他当做Omega来好好欺负和调戏，没想到自己不知不觉中认同了对方的实力，被牵制住了行动的反而是自己吗？但话又说回来，不论是躲闪时格外敏捷的动作，还是他那种面对对手时镇静自若的态度，都让人莫名地胆战心惊。  
即便是看着他倒下，也不由得开始担心自己会不会突然被伺机反咬一口。这种面对着毒蛇一般不祥的心态又是怎么一回事？  
明明除了喋喋不休出一通胡话，他什么都没做。  
不管怎么样，在他站起来之前，再用一拳彻底把他击溃——  
“啊啊……痛。虽然有旁观过武道馆里专业人士的格斗训练，但自己做起来果然还是很困难啊……早知道就一直采取回避策略了。这种程度的话，还是快点放我去医务室吧。”在自己心绪如潮时，挨了一拳的人已经勉强摇晃着站了起来。包裹着纤瘦身躯的黑色校服皱巴巴地沾了不少尘土和草叶，即便用手挡住，从指缝间仍旧能看出他紫涨起来的面部。这副狼狈的姿态顿时给另一方增添了不少乘胜追击的勇气，只不过，在他朝他冲过去的瞬间——  
“你确定要这么做吗？”  
步伐就这样停住了。黑发少年叹了口气。  
“真是不讲道理啊。从一开始就否认我的性别还大肆臆断的人是你吧？明明是自己判断错误，却恼羞成怒后拦住判断对象把责任推到对方身上去，因为自己毫无根据的推论就对别人指手画脚，说出‘你这种人就应该这样那样’之类的话，把自己的意愿强加在别人身上，一旦对方不符合自己的心意就恼羞成怒大打出手……该说你这样的人是无耻还是愚蠢呢？”  
尽管牵动起面部肌肉时就会带出剧烈的疼痛，可这样快速说着话的时候，他还是慢慢笑了出来。  
“有理由生气的应该是我吧？不过我并不生气哦，因为我一开始就猜到会有这样的情况出现，换句话说，你从一开始就按照我的想法走了，可你还在沾沾自喜以为自己占据优势了。真是可怜呢。”  
讥讽的言语却被他用怜爱般的温柔语调说了出来。  
如果是在遇到新罗之前发生这种事，自己或许并不会说出这番话。但此刻，那股曾一直无处安放的扭曲意志早已生根发芽，从猜测到自己即将面临的遭遇开始，他就已经有所准备。  
“奉劝你不要再继续下去了哦，毕竟我可不想一直挨打呢。”他用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“还是说，把你【其实是Omega】这一事实抖出来……也没有关系？”  
男生终于彻底地停止了攻击。  
不仅是动作凝固了，甚至连表情乃至心跳都陷入了绝对的静止。  
自十分钟前相遇开始，就一直隐隐感觉到的危险，终于在这一刻爆发了出来。  
原来是这样吗？大脑刹那间陷入了麻木，但也突然恍然大悟。与此同时，窃笑着看着他的少年，继续用只有他一个人听见的声音说下去。  
“是啦，性别这种东西，根本就不是什么机密，稍微调查一下就好了。我虽然并不在意你们到底怎么看我，但来找我麻烦又是另一回事了——你以为我会两手空空被你们这种人盯上完事吗？”  
“你这个家伙……！！！”  
“要认输吗？当然了，我也不需要你当着这么多人的面跪下来跟我道歉，虽说就这样放过我对你来说也已经是耻辱了吧，可惜你没有选择。我是不会现在就扯开嗓子喊一句‘这家伙才是Omega’啦，但如果你还不住手，如果过两天有了【柔道社主将其实是Omega】这样的谣言在校园论坛上传开的话……会发生什么，我也不能控制哦。”  
“你……少威胁人了！你以为这种言论会有人相信吗！”  
“对你来说，最棘手的问题应该不是别人【相信】，而是别人【前来证实】吧。”被一语中的，男生刚硬脸褪去了最后一丝血色，冷汗从额角滑落下来。“这个学校、还有这片地区的其他学校，对Omega是什么态度，你肯定是知道的。且不谈这种留言传出去后对你在社团里的地位有着怎样的影响，像你这种不安分又经常和别人打架的人，肯定有不少仇家吧？万一被那些人听到这些流言，然后结伴来找你【确认】是否是真的……嘛，祝愿你不要在发情期碰到他们哦。毕竟家里有一个被折磨到精神失常的Omega姐姐就已经很痛苦了……对吧？”

“姐姐？”  
新罗终于打断他提出疑问时，两人已经离开了放学后的校园，正在往文具店的方向走。脸上还残留着淤痕、并且对此漠不关心的临也，即使脱离了学校，也一直被街上三三两两走过的来神中学的学生悄悄地盯着。只不过，那些视线仍然相当小心，在新罗扭头去看的时候，也瞬间就退缩了。  
“啊，是啊。几年前出过一起Alpha集体恶性伤人的事件，受害者是来神中学高中部的女生，当然是个Omega。细节上很难获得更多信息，不过，既然已经到了精神失常的地步，又是集体作案——”  
“轮流施暴啊。”新罗了然地点了点头，“那么，这个女生就是那个社员的姐姐？”  
“是啦。我也是偶然得知这件事才开始调查的。毕竟是发生在高中部，又是我们上初中之前的事情，调查起来倒是颇费了我一番心思呢。”  
“初中生调查这种事情本来就很怪异了吧。就这样戳中别人的痛处，真亏你居然没被打死。”  
“应该说他还没有愚蠢到不会权衡利弊。”比起自己遭遇的和自己做出的事，临也的口气显得十分漠然，“如果把他的真实性别放出风声，他应该也会承担不起那个代价了吧。不过，我反击得也理直气壮就是了。这件事之后，我大概能摆脱不少性别带来的麻烦。”  
“你倒是难得在完全无辜的状态下被挑衅。”完全不关心这档子事，新罗说笑着做出了另一个角度的评价，临也则用装腔作势的叹息作为回应。停顿片刻后，他不经意地提起了另一个自己稍有些在意的事实。  
“保守起见，我把可能会找我麻烦的人的性别都确认了一下。大多都是Alpha，一部分是Beta，不过居然真的有Omega，还是柔道社主力这种级别的战斗力。虽说用生物理论堵别人嘴的也是我……这种战斗力的Omega，应该不多见吧。”  
“这个嘛，谁知道呢。”不知是否是他的错觉，新罗声音里的笑意明显加深了，“比他更加强大的Omega也是存在的，比如能同时单挑柔道社空手道社的所有成员之类的然后完好无损……奥运会历史上，不是也有Omega拿到过举重冠军的记录吗？”  
大概是听起来有些过于前言不搭后语，也可能是新罗平时也总是说一些从自己家人那里听说过的有的没的，临也并没有把他的这番话真正放在心上。直到多年后，在遇见某个被自己称之为“怪物”的对象后，他才意识到新罗之所以说出这样的话，是因为他熟知一个这样的存在的缘故。  
而此刻，他只是想起了几天前那个和自己挑衅、最后落荒而逃的同学，接着用温柔的怜悯语调轻声感慨。  
“真可怜啊。一边无比信奉着性别铁律，一边又拼命地想要摆脱它。自相矛盾说的就是这种人吧？”

如果事情到此为止，这也不过是他初中最后一年的一个小插曲而已。而比起日后自己做出的任何决定，包括旁观、接近、赞赏、教唆、嘲笑……以及自己真正的事业起步，对某个同校同学的反击，根本什么都算不上。  
而十年后，坐在租来的汽车的驾驶座上、在等待红灯时凝视着车外的大雨的男人，想起少年时代的这一决定性事件时，所能感受到的，只有深深的宿命感。  
如果不是因为这起小冲突，即便是遇见了Lilith，自己恐怕也不会变成今天这样。  
当然，Lilith造成的那一系列场景也是足够恶心……但那毕竟不是什么血腥十足的屠杀现场。即便是少年时代的自己，只是面对【群体滥交】这一场面的话，最多也只是会感到震惊罢了。更何况，在信息素的作用下，这样污浊的场景也很常见。  
新罗在知道一切后，也只是说自己过分地“小题大做”；在外人看来，恐怕也确实如此。  
但对自己而言，对那时候就已经暗暗下定决心接纳和热爱人性的自己而言，Alpha和Omega之间凌驾于人性的联系，带来的冲击是无法言喻的。  
本能的性欲可以消灭人类的意志和取代人性。这一事实带给了自己深深的无力感，因为他知道自己再怎么热爱人类，对此也无可奈何。  
尽管他或许可以推动一下事情的发展从而指挥着人们像棋子一样行动，但对于人类的性欲却束手无策。这是他无法控制的事。  
——如果是这样的话，至少要有一个反抗者。至少，我自己不能屈服于自己讨厌的东西。  
他就是抱着这样的信念扼杀了自己的欲望，成为Alpha+的。  
但那究竟是雄心壮志的反击，还是徒劳无功的挣扎，时至今日，就连自己都不清楚了。


	13. 十三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章距离写第一章时已经挺久了。哪怕是自己也能看出来自己对节奏描写处理的不同。  
> 我也喜欢这章，这里是临也彻底扭曲的开端。  
> 我是真的蛮喜欢写临也的。

-13-

【Alpha的掌控者？Omega？身为Omega却是Alpha的掌控者？这是什么意思，我怎么突然开始听不懂了？】  
“嘛嘛，先不要着急嘛，塞尔提。”  
池袋终于被积郁了一早上的大雨所笼罩。狂风将雨帘吹出倾斜的角度，在新罗急急忙忙伸出手来想要去关窗之前，飞扬的水幕兜头泼了他一头一脸。医生哎呀一声赶紧跳开，只勉强伸长了胳膊推上了被风雨拍打起来的玻璃窗。  
他用湿掉的袖口狼狈地抹了抹溅满雨水的眼镜片，漆黑的影子包裹下的白皙手腕就在这时伸了过来。“哇啊，太感谢了塞尔提！”他接过了爱人递来的餐巾纸。  
“真受不了，所以我才讨厌雨天啊。”  
他将擦干净的眼镜重新架上鼻梁。在一瞬间变得清晰了的视线里，他看到塞尔提做了一个歪头的姿势——仅仅是姿势，因为显而易见地，她没有可以歪斜的部分，因此只是脖子和肩膀稍稍偏了一下——即便没有可以对上的视线，他也读出了妖精女性探究的情绪。  
“啊，对对，Lilith。”  
【快点说】  
“Lilith啊……是我们还在念高中时，很出名的地下酒吧驻唱歌手。”  
【……？？】  
大概是没法把“有名”和“酒吧驻唱”完全联系起来，塞尔提在PDA上敲出了三个标点表达了自己的困惑。  
“嗯，不是少女偶像团体那样全国性的概念，只是当时我们学校那一块区域内的有名而已。”在被阻隔得沉闷的雨声形成的背景音中，新罗平稳地叙述着，“她只在新宿和池袋的酒吧驻唱，出了这个范围大概就鲜为人知了吧。不过在这两个地方她确实是很有人气的，而且很出人意料，她的粉丝主要都是高中生。现在问一问和我们同龄的人，应该都知道她吧。”  
【Lilith……是希伯来神话里的那个意思吗？】  
“按照她当时所走的路线来看的话，的确是这样没错。”

Lilith，是希伯来神话中亚当的第一任妻子：不被《圣经》所承认的、代表着放荡和堕落的妖女。  
几乎是在同一时刻，在大雨唤起了令人厌恶的记忆时，折原临也同样想起了这个存在。  
如艺名所代表的、以“从上帝的双手中堕落”这样富有宗教意味的反叛路线作为卖点的酒吧歌手，能够在年轻人中攒够人气，也仅仅是因为这种忤逆型的人设。虽说亮点可圈可点，但别说是全国，即便只是在东京，她也不过是投入汪洋大海的沙尘。  
过于模式化的低廉人设，充其量只是能吸引没什么见识的青少年，更何况就算是这一年龄层中也有临也和新罗这样毫不买账的存在。因此，唯一一次校园斗殴的三天后，在放学的路上途经Lilith进行夜场表演的酒吧时，两人都显得无动于衷。  
十六岁的新罗和二十六岁时也没有太大区别，依旧是一边走一边喋喋不休地单方面谈论着关于自己恋慕对象的种种，从“昨天她做得玉子烧好像太甜了但因为是她做的所以当然要全部吃掉”到“好想看到她洗澡时漂亮的身体你说我要不要偷偷换掉浴室的玻璃”，临也早就习惯了他这种状态，一边熟视无睹地左耳进右耳出，一边按压着纱布下依旧隐隐作痛的伤口。肿胀和淤青到今天已经消退了大半，但脸颊依旧有些变形，他无可奈何地摩挲着纱布，接着就听到新罗讶异地“哎”了一声。  
“那个是Lilith吗？”  
“啊……？那个地下歌手吗。”  
就算不感兴趣，校园里和网络上关于她的消息遍地开花，他们不可能不知道那是谁。顺着朋友的视线，临也朝斜后方的一间酒吧看去。那是一间门面相当狭小、几乎有些破旧的酒吧。  
“那里原本有这样一间酒吧吗……”  
“生意不景气吧，所以平常都没法注意到，存在感太低了。就像是魔法世界的入口那样呢。”  
“你小说看太多了哦。”  
“什么嘛，你自己不也听懂了我说的话。”  
例行互相挖苦。两人暂且停下了脚步，打量着酒吧小小的门面上贴着的那幅海报。貌美艳丽的年轻女子身着天使的打扮，然而不管是翅膀还是衣裙都被换成了象征邪恶的黑色，头顶没有光环，却长着撒旦的角。背景是经典的公山羊雕塑和逆十字架，被衔尾蛇环绕其中。  
妆容阴暗诡谲，过于苍白的面孔配上过于鲜红的双唇，浓密的睫毛长而漆黑。  
“呜哇，这个元素拼凑还真是恶俗。”  
“就是有人吃这一套嘛。”  
临也指了指异常热闹的酒吧门口，新罗响亮地叹了口气。  
“啊啊，真是不能理解这种人气。管她是堕天使还是恶魔我都没兴趣，说白了也就是长了翅膀而已嘛，难道大众不会觉得把头去掉的话会更有吸引力吗？”他故意顿了一下，等待着临也做出“那种东西只有你会感兴趣吧”的挖苦，但换来的却是出乎意料的沉默。  
“……临也？”  
黑发的少年没听见一般，目不转睛地盯着酒吧的大门。起初，新罗以为他是在看那张海报——可从那浮夸的构图和毫无内涵的图案拼凑中根本看不出什么深层含义，一瞬间他还以为临也对这样的酒吧歌手产生了兴趣，但又立刻否定掉了这个想法。  
那时的临也还不像后来那样对全人类都抱有强烈的探究欲望。他日后的人格不过刚刚成形，尚处于萌芽阶段，还没成长到那般枝繁叶茂的地步——翻译过来就是，他当年虽然已经很中二，却不是会被同样中二模样的歌手吸引的类型。  
然而，在自己也看了一眼那群粉丝之后，新罗才突然意识到临也在看什么。  
“喂……那是……？”  
“啊啊。前几天打了我一拳的那个柔道社的主力……”  
临也歪了下头。他细长的眉毛皱了起来。  
“还有他那个被人施暴后精神失常的姐姐。”

【诶？诶诶诶？？？】  
塞尔提像最尽责的小说读者那样，用PDA键盘砸出一串疑问的音节。  
【精神失常的姐姐又是什么意思？！】  
“字面上的意思。”似乎是料到了对方的反应，背靠在窗沿上、倚着屋外一城大雨的新罗，脸上浮现出明显的笑容来，很明显是对恋人直率表态的宠溺，虽然赛尔提并没有买账：此刻她仍旧有些搞不清楚状况。  
【不不，就算你这么说我也还是不明白，】影子以人类日常对话的速度啪啪啪地敲出一行句子，【为什么会姐弟二人一起出现？那个……那个男孩子就算了，他的姐姐的话，如果精神失常了，一般是会避免到这种热闹的地方来的吧？不会受到刺激吗？】  
“是啊，一般来说是这样的。”  
【那为什么……】  
“你这个问题，和那时临也提出来的一模一样呢。”  
塞尔提愣了一下，几乎是下意识地就想回答“我可不想和那家伙一样”，但随即忍住了。新罗知道她正“看”着自己，等着自己说下去，可他只是耸了下肩。  
【……所以？】  
“什么？”  
【为什么姐弟俩会在那里？】  
“我怎么知道，”法医一句话差点把他的同居人噎到打嗝——如果无头妖精的生理系统允许的话，“我可不是临也那种精力和好奇心都那么旺盛的人。这种事我完全不关心啦，而且当时已经很晚了诶，我可是急着回家和你相亲相爱——”  
塞尔提沉默。  
接着，被其操纵着的、影子似的黑色物质，噌地窜了出来将新罗从头到脚捆了个结结实实。  
“等、等等？！塞尔提？？”  
【新罗。虽然我知道你就是这样的人，可你现在这样，就像是小说快到了高潮部分却突然……不，就像是电影到了最精彩的部分时突然换台了一样啊！】  
“这个比喻还真——等等、等等塞尔提！别把我一个人这样丢在客厅？！这是捆绑后的放置play吗！好歹让我上个厕所啊痛痛痛塞尔提你勒得太紧了我好兴奋……啊啊啊请住手！我知道了我知道了，开玩笑的啦我说还不行吗！”  
【你要说什么，你难道不是当场就抬脚走人了吗！】  
“话是这么说没错……但后来临也当然有告诉我发生了什么啊。”被影子完全捆住的新罗晃了晃头，语气落了下去，开始正经了起来。  
“我当然是想走的，这种事我一点都没兴趣嘛。而且我可是完全不会打架的，万一被牵扯进去我只有挨揍的份儿哦……但是呢，临也那家伙，就像是突然下定了决心一样，朝酒吧里走去了。”  
塞尔提突然就停下了威胁似的动作。在恋人那从来都一副无所谓架势的脸上，她第一次看到了某种沉重的、幽暗的东西浮了出来。  
原来新罗也会露出这种表情啊。  
塞尔提突然这么想。  
并不是嫌恶，也并不能称之为畏惧——倒不如说，畏惧已经不明显了。那是多年前震惊、惶然与恐惧的瞬间在新罗脸上留下的、浅浅的刻痕，是被出乎意料的东西吓住的表情。  
塞尔提对新罗的本性再了解不过。从某种意义上来说，新罗是个胆子很大的人。这并不是说他敢和找上门来的黑道开玩笑，或是可以面不改色地大半夜在停尸房拼接那些支离破碎的人体肉块。  
他对旁人的“能量”抱有一种天然的、无畏的态度。她知道这不是真的因为他胆大包天，而是因为他有些脱线，或者用临也的话来说，“目不斜视”的缘故。因为完全不在乎，便能够完全免疫他人的影响。所以他是唯一一个真正无所畏惧地和临也互揭老底、或是顶着静雄的怒视和他嬉皮笑脸的人，也因此奇异地同时获得了两个人的友情。  
但此刻，塞尔提在新罗脸上看到了她从未见过的、被震慑住的样子。  
“呐塞尔提。我啊，从不认为临也是个大恶人。”  
影子不知何时已经松开、消失了，塞尔提依旧用自己独有的视觉“看”着新罗。后者的脸上呈现出心有余悸似的笑容。  
“这个家伙呢，客观来说是个害虫。对旁人来说，他就是个作恶多端的存在。但是，我从不认为他是冷血无情的恶人……他只是很任性，而这种任性又会时不时造成很坏的后果而已。”  
“有很多人说他是‘黑暗’里的存在，可我从不这么认为。他只是选择了‘影子’。他希望站在一切的交界处。讨厌一切既定，也不喜欢非黑即白：如果善恶是颜料盘上的黑白颜料，他就一定会兴致勃勃地用笔将它们搅成一团。”  
【你想说什么】  
“嗯……是啊。那一次，只有那一次，我在临也的脸上看到了可以称之为‘恶’的东西。”  
新罗脸上的心有余悸扩大了。  
“明明知道不可能的……在他问了我那句话的瞬间，我还以为他会把所有人都杀掉呢。”

“啊……对哦。新罗你……是闻不到的。”  
这句话的话音刚落，压在他们的头顶的乌云深处便传来一声沉闷的雷声。饱满的凉意忽地自地面卷起，从脚踝处钻进裤管，将校服裤子吹得膨胀起来。空气里不知何时混进了尘砾湿润的土腥味，残留的香水后调那般钻进了鼻腔。  
要下雨了。  
临也说完话后就闭上了嘴，朝面前的朋友微微一笑。并非暴雨前的大风带来的寒意猝不及防地爬上了新罗的后背。  
“闻不到什么？”  
“信息素。”对方轻柔地说，“现在空气里有股很甜的味道。但新罗你是Beta。”  
他的嘴角仍噙着一丝说不清道不明的笑意。  
“你闻不到。”  
从生理角度来说，这话其实是一句谬误：Beta只是对信息素非常迟钝，并不是嗅觉失灵。但在回想起这个事实的瞬间，新罗就像是被钉在了原地，突然就意识到，为什么半分钟前，临也会突然一言不发地就想撇下他往酒吧里走。  
半分钟前，他们认出了三天前和临也起了冲突的柔道社成员。高大健壮的国三男孩挤在人群中有说有笑，像是三天前的一切都没有发生。在得知他身边那个看起来年长几岁的女生是他那个不幸的亲生姐姐后，新罗脑海中也只是划过了“还真是心大啊”的想法。除此之外，他没有别的感触  
直到临也却忽然丢下他，径直走向了人群。  
一直喜欢用树枝捅蚂蚁的小孩子，绝对不会突然换成手指去捏。新罗被他的反常吓了一跳，身体先于大脑行动，他一把拽住他：“等等，你去干什么啦，又想去挨揍吗？”  
然后他看到对方浑身一震，仿佛新罗不是说了一句话，而是往他头上泼了盆冷水。临也被他拽着转过身来：他居然带着一种梦游般的表情，暗红的眼睛里透出了明显的茫然，新罗顿时就感到不对。他从没见过临也这副模样。  
就像是……被什么东西催眠了一样。  
但他们俩从刚刚开始就一直站在这里，又能有什么东西把他们其中一个催眠呢？  
“我说你——”  
他的声音驱散了他脸上迷茫的神色。临也眨了下眼，新罗看到他往常的敏锐回归了。那双眼睛重新亮起，而不是像刚刚那样蒙着一层雾气似的。他又眨了下眼。有什么新的东西一并滋生了出来。  
“……新罗，你没闻到吗？”  
“闻到什么？”  
让新罗感到惊悚的是，这句话一瞬间就在临也脸上凿出了一道裂痕。  
“啊……对哦。新罗你……是闻不到的。”  
他笑了起来。  
岸谷新罗并不是笨蛋。他的大脑飞速运转，很快就明白了临也说的是什么，也明白了他短暂的反常是怎么回事。他吸了吸鼻子：一股异常甜美的味道漂浮在空气中。他很诧异自己居然现在才意识到这股信息素的存在。虽然一直能闻到甜丝丝的气味，可他一直都忽略了它，如果不是临也点醒他，他还以为那是街对面的蛋糕店里飘出来的奶油味。  
可临也在闻到这味道的刹那就意识到这是信息素了。不仅如此，他的生理机能占了上风，陌生的Omega信息素夺去了他的心智，让刚刚转化没多久的少年被蛊惑了似地本能地就想跟着信息素走。  
因为他是Alpha。  
Alpha天生就会被Omega的信息素吸引。  
就算是临也也不例外。  
新罗动了下指尖，才发现自己不知何时居然已经手脚冰凉。  
他明白这种惊悚感从何而来。三年的相处让他太了解临也了：他温和、优秀，却刻意地让自己不合群，明明学校里没什么人讨厌他，他却故意把自己置于边缘的位置意图观察周围的一切。他还隐隐地憧憬新罗自身的“目不斜视”。他永远是只用树枝捅蚂蚁窝的人。  
用树枝玩弄蚂蚁，当然是为了不让蚂蚁爬到身上来。  
一直作为观察方、用树枝把自己置于玩弄一方的人，突然因为自身本能的原因，被蚂蚁牵着鼻子走，这又会给他带来怎样的冲击？  
倘若是别人，或许只会觉得这没什么大不了，毕竟Alpha的本能就是这样，所有人都心安理得地被信息素牵着鼻子走，甚至会引以为豪。  
可要是临也属于这个“别人”的范畴，新罗大概就不会和他成为朋友了。  
对别人来说无关紧要的性别本能，却在这短短的一分钟内，击毁了他一直以来坚守的距离，打破了他为了摆脱周遭影响而建立起的壁垒，甚至嘲讽了他建立了没多久的自我定位。他长久的自我隔离一直非常稳定和完美，直到他转化成了本该作为支配者的Alpha——他不是支配者，这一分钟里他是被支配的人，被一个陌生的Omega信息素支配，更是被来自自身的本能支配了。  
谁说只有Alpha才是支配者？谁说Omega只能被支配？  
这两者明明是互相牵制的关系，明明都被本能牢牢地禁锢在掌心里。  
“……你冷静点。”这句话新罗几乎是脱口而出，于是临也微微朝他挑起了眉。  
“一瞬间就看穿了我在想什么啊……真不愧是新罗。”  
“临也——”  
“不要担心。我是会因为一时冲动就会做蠢事的人吗。”  
是，也不是。  
折原临也是聪明人——应该说是相当聪明。新罗知道如果把这人拖去做个智商检测，他的分数很可能会高过大部分人。所以他不会做“蠢事”。  
可这并不代表他不会一时冲动。  
临也并不是按部就班的机器。他只是个聪明的人类。  
“不过嘛……嗯，原来如此。原来这就是成为Alpha的感受啊。身为Alpha，倒远不如别人说的那么美好呢……”  
他微笑着自言自语，表情让本想再说些什么的新罗没了声音。  
那是他唯一一次看到自己这个朋友露出那样的表情。折原临也本身和“严肃”并不相干，不论是国中还是成年后，他通常都是以亲切温柔的形象示人——至少最开始是这样。因此他很少板着脸，总是挂着笑容在不同人面前晃来晃去。不管对方对此买不买账，他的表情总还是得体的，加上一张漂亮的脸，很少有人能从他的仪态中挑出毛病。  
然而此时此刻，他的神态与“得体”相差甚远；不仅不得体，简直可以说是不正常。新罗想了半天，才在自己曾经从图书馆借来看完的小说里找到一个合适的字眼。  
——坏掉了。  
脱轨之后的骇然，迷茫之后的彻悟，最后是一切被颠覆后的暴怒。沙滩上的孩子目睹自己亲手堆出的小王国被海浪摧毁后发出狂怒的尖叫，把这种尖叫抽离、折叠、影印，再按部就班地贴在他的五官上，就成了他现在的笑容。  
新罗不知道他现在是什么感觉。恼怒、耻辱，还是两者都有？他只知道沙堡垮塌后愤怒的孩子会追着海浪一路用力踩过去，而临也此刻的笑容就带给他类似的感觉。他仿佛也是要赶紧找到什么，为了泄愤一般把罪魁祸首踩踏捏碎。  
他的眼里滋生出了鲜明的毁灭欲。  
但最让新罗感到不安的是，他很明白，这个摧毁对象也很可能是临也本人：如果找不到更合适的方式，如果这就是最优解，临也绝不会介意把矛头调转回来指向自身。  
他有了种不好的预感。他本能地预感到，临也今天会做出相当极端的事情，或者至少是做出什么决定——无论这是他自己主动的意愿，还是被迫做出的选择。

【……然后呢？】  
“然后？”  
【所以他就是这样变成Alpha+的？我的意思是……我能理解他这种自残行为，但仅此而已吗？】  
新罗撩起视线。塞尔提明显是还在等着下文，于是他笑了笑。  
“你还真是聪明诶，塞尔提。不过，我不认为……不，应该说，临也自己并不认为这是自残行为。”  
【……】  
“用他自己的话来说，这是一种‘进化’。是他的胜利。”  
“Alpha的性别本能对他而言，是枪林弹雨中掩体无法遮挡的躯体一样的存在。他决不允许如此危险的累赘像病灶一样埋在身体里，所以他选择将它割除。我不知道你有没有了解过人类三种性别及其本能的源头……对，是来自动物，主流学说认为Alpha、Beta和Omega的分化是来自狼群。所以，临也就像是自己给自己动了个手术；他切除了自己作为Alpha的本能，把自己从动物中分离出来。”  
“当然了，这种‘手术’的成功率是很低的……想要彻底对抗本能，你得意志力和动机都非常强烈才行。就算是临也，只是在刚刚转化后被Omega的信息素吸引了一下，还不至于让他100%地下定决心——他可以说服自己，因为是刚刚转化所以没有抵抗力，但等适应了性别之后说不定就会缓解了……毕竟经过训练的话Alpha是可以一定程度上抵抗Omega的，看看门田他们就知道了。”  
【所以，】塞尔提明显有些困惑了，【后来又发生了什么吗？】  
新罗叹了口气，有点无奈地笑了笑：“我们刚刚还在说Lilith对吧。你知道我为什么把Lilith叫作‘Alpha的掌控者’吗？”  
对方做了个摇头的动作。  
“因为，那天临也还是留下来然后溜进了酒吧。后来他告诉我，在酒吧里，一开始的演唱会，变成了一场乱交。”  
正在拨弄着PDA键盘的黑色影子倏地顿住了。  
“这种事在地下场所还是挺常见的，毕竟Alpha和Omega放点信息素就能滚到一起去，日子稍微糜烂一点的话也是屡见不鲜……问题是，当初去听演唱会的几乎都是未成年人：初中生，高中生，平均年龄也就十六七岁。把这个年纪的小鬼聚在一起搞出这种事，如果是有意为之，那已经是违法行为了。”  
“不过，就算是把Alpha和Omega丢在一起，这种play也不是随便就能玩起来。一般来说，专门场所或者私人想玩的话，找来的都是快到发情期的Omega。这个时期的Omega对信息素非常敏感，大数量的Alpha稍稍刺激一下就很容易天雷地火了……但是，演唱会的粉丝并没有被这样规划过，门票的销售也是随机的。”  
【那是怎么……】  
“是受到Lilith的影响。”  
【Lilith的？】  
“那个歌手是个Omega。临也……我们在门口闻到的，就是她的信息素。不论是强度还是广度，都非比寻常。”新罗举起一只手，朝恋人笑了笑，“这么说能理解吗？刚刚分化没多久的少年去听演唱会，Lilith在这种AO汇集的场合释放信息素。出于某种原因，她的信息素让全场所有Omega都强制发情了。”  
塞尔提怔在了原地。  
过了一会儿，她的影子才颤抖着敲出一行字来。  
【强制发情……就像是静雄之前被注射了药物之后那样吗？】  
新罗朝她微微一笑，表示默认。  
【！！！！那、那意思就是说？？？】  
“嗯，我想临也应该也已经猜到，这之间很可能有着某种联系。现在回想起来的话，Lilith这个歌手简直神秘得过分，仿佛是凭空出现、又在几年之后突然消失。不说别人，临也在当上情报贩子之后花了好几年试图调查她，但凭他的能力居然一无所获，也足够说明问题了。”新罗从窗边晃荡回客厅的沙发上。即使是说着严肃的话题，他的口吻却依然是那么轻飘飘的，他仰起头来望着天花板。  
“应该说当初她的歌手身份都是为了给群体实验打掩护吗……但她到底是什么人，不，甚至应该说，她到底是不是人类？完全一无所知啊。”  
【……那，】塞尔提突然又想起了什么，她打了个寒颤，【当初那场……“演出”，临也参与了？】  
“啊，没有，”新罗笑出声来，“他逃回来了。”  
塞尔提注意到了他的措辞。  
“他中途溜走了。嘛，虽然当时并没有人在监视这一切。不是说他没受到Lilith的信息素影响，”他看到塞尔提正想写些什么，便提前回答了她，“影响肯定是有的。那时候的临也还不是Alpha+，Omega的信息素对他和对别人的影响没有区别。”  
【那为什么他能……】  
“因为他‘下定决心’了，”新罗的笑容几乎有些模糊不清，说不出是受到了震慑还是表达着同情。  
“演出上的所有人都被信息素控制之后……临也就和那个柔道社的社员还有他姐姐打了个照面。那个男生呢，不仅没有试图揍他，还在发情了之后，跪在了他面前。”  
“这个三天前还对临也恨之入骨、还差点把他揍了一顿的人，在发情状态中，带着他那个曾经被伤害过的姐姐，跪在了身为Alpha的临也面前，对他说，‘求求你了，给我吧。跟我做。’。”


	14. 十四（未完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有三千字的十四章hhh  
> 因为到底是卡文和坑了  
> 但这段应该没人看过吧【捂脸】

-14-

“静雄和小幽啊，长大以后都想做什么呢？”

他眼前是一片起伏不定的虚空。  
漂浮在这片虚空之中，所能想起来的，是这个很久很久以前、仿佛是上个世纪被问过的问题。  
长大以后的梦想……之类的话题。  
如果不是刻意回想，几乎就要忘记自己当初的回答。依稀记得坐在母亲腿上的、小小的幽，小声地回答说“想当飞行员”。具体为什么会有这种回答，他已经完全记不清，或许是他们那时候总是在看类似的动画片的缘故——所以倒不如说是飞行战甲的驾驶员吧。而幼时的自己坐在父亲身边快乐地晃荡着双腿，跟在弟弟后面大声说：“我长大后想成为帅气的侦探！”  
小时候有段时间很着迷侦探小说。因此做出了如今怎么看都傻气十足的回答。  
父亲的手臂结实又温暖，把自己小小的身体圈在怀中，有胡渣的下巴摩挲着自己的头顶发出悦耳的沙沙声，而微笑着的母亲几乎就是成年女性版本的幽。空气里残留着鳗鱼饭和味增汤的味道，窗外天幕里的蓝色在夜幕中逐渐沉淀，一两个街区外传来几声模糊的狗叫。  
“哎呀呀，都是Alpha会选择的行业呢，你家的两个儿子以后肯定会很有出息的。”  
大约是收到了这样的夸赞吧。是从邻居，还是从亲戚那里？  
“一定会像父亲一样，成为帅气的Alpha的哟！”  
为何会用这种笃定的语气呢。  
而父母的回答又是什么呢？父亲摸着他的头发微笑着：“怎样都好，不管以后分化成什么性别，静雄和小幽都是我们的儿子嘛。”  
“是的呢，与其说是必须要成为Alpha，倒不如说，以后分化成什么性别，都要快快乐乐才比较好。”  
“Alpha也好，Beta也好，Omega也好……我们只希望他们成为温柔善良的人。”

那时候，还不太明白父母这种看似没有出息的期望吧。  
和弟弟被母亲塞进被窝、房间的门也被关上后，同时从被窝里探出头来的一大一小两个男孩，两双相似的眼睛一眨不眨地对视着闪闪发光。  
“果然还是Alpha比较好吧，飞行员的话。”  
“哥哥不也是要当侦探嘛。”  
“是哦。”  
“一定会成为很帅很帅的Alpha的。”  
“嗯！”

不过是孩子之间再寻常不过的、天真的妄想。  
而这应该是很多很多年前的对话了。那时候的自己是多大呢？七岁？八岁？那时的幽才刚刚学会怎么组织出完整的一句话。那真的是很久很久以前。  
是在朝弟弟发脾气地举起了冰箱、或是一时动怒就把装满课本的书桌扔出去之前；  
是在满腔怒火地冲进那家有很好喝的牛奶卖的面包店、却将事情彻底搞砸之前；  
是意识到自己已经无法成为“温柔善良的人”之前。

“说起来，今天家长会，静雄君不管是爸爸或妈妈都没有来呢。”  
如同记忆出现了断层。在那短暂的无忧无虑的童年之后，他想起来这句话。  
完好的那只手抚摸着脸上新出现的伤——是前几天和别人吵架时，其他的同学朝他砸来圆规后划出来的一道痕迹。作为回报，他将课桌朝他们扔了回去，砸烂了教室后面的黑板和墙壁，也导致自己整条右手臂严重骨折。  
“都在弟弟那里？你不会是被父母讨厌了吧。”  
“……我生气了哦。”  
眼镜片后的那张面庞露出一个“饶了我吧”的表情。对方伸出手递来一张OK绷，在看到他吊着的胳膊后便笑嘻嘻地撕开包装，往他脸上的伤口上啪地一贴。  
“……你还真是完全不怕我啊。”  
“我吗？我也觉得静雄君这样的身体根本不是人类而是怪物级别哟。但是，就算是怪物又有什么可怕的呢？”  
然后他们一起转过头去，看到教室最后那个不时吸引着所有人视线的、全身漆黑的奇特身影。记忆中朋友的脸上浮现出可以称得上是虔诚的表情。  
“人类和怪物真的无法共处吗？我明明什么都可以做的……只要是为了能和塞尔提在一起。”

直到即将面临性别分化的十四岁，他也依旧时常听到他念叨这句话。  
国小毕业后久违的一次重逢，两个人坐在冷饮店里面对面吹着空调。芭菲杯里的草莓和香草冰激凌堆叠成美味的高塔，他将手柄细长的小勺蘸进纹理均匀的装饰奶油里，对方则罕见地玩着一把弹簧刀。  
“不是我的，”在接触到他的视线后他笑着解释道，“是帮国中的朋友暂时保管的。”  
“暂时保管小刀……你又用那种欠揍的理由接近了什么人啊，不良少年吗。”  
“静雄你有什么资格说别人是不良少年啦。”  
“捏死你啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，拿你没办法呢。不过正好相反，是优等生哦，虽然也是个有趣的家伙。怎么样，要不要我介绍你俩认识一下？说不定会很合得来——”  
“不要，我拒绝。”  
“真冷淡？！”  
“因为太可疑了，怎样的优等生会玩小刀啊。”  
当时对方的回答是什么呢……啊，他说的是：“你的直觉还是一如既往地厉害耶”。令人摸不着头脑的评价，反正他交怎样的朋友都和自己无关，倒不如说自己也没有指责的资格吧。他并没有把这件事放在心上。  
两人的话题随后转移到了性别分化上。  
“我呀，我果然还是必须要分化成Beta啊。”  
他用的是“必须”这种笃定的词。一直都是。  
“说什么‘必须’……那你如果分化成了Alpha或者Omega要怎么办啊。”  
“嘛嘛，总会有办法的！”一边以轻松的口吻说着，对方一边将小刀弹开。指尖戳进刀面底部的小孔里吊起刀刃，仿佛是不经意地将锐利的尖端划过自己后颈的位置。  
“就算是被切除了腺体，医学史上也不是没有存活案例哦。”  
“……你这家伙……”  
“哈哈哈哈！因为我不想被除了塞尔提以外的任何人吸引嘛！不过万一切除腺体引发了麻烦的后遗症那就得不偿失了，我会在性别分化之前做好一切准备的。手术风险之类的。”  
“手术风险……”那一刻的自己是真心感到了无奈，“嘛，随你便吧。”  
短暂的沉默。头顶的空调鼓噪地喷吐着人造冷风，他用小勺挖下一块冰激凌塞进嘴里。  
“说起来，静雄你真的打算去报考警校吗？”  
“啊？……嗯，算是有想过吧。”  
“真突然啊，我记得你家并没有人干这一行吧。”  
“是初中的学长给的建议……”  
如果是警部或是军队那样的地方，你这样的力量说不定会大有用武之地，说不定破格录取也没问题哦，要不要试试看呢。被好心的学长说了这样的话。  
“这样啊。虽然如果是你的话我觉得怎样都没问题，但最好还是要分化成Alpha吧？作为警察的话。”  
“……是Beta就好。”  
“哎？”

时至今日，他依旧记得十四岁那年自己在冷饮店里说出来的话。  
“Alpha或者Omega都不合适。我啊，能成为Beta才最好。”  
“不管是被别人吸引还是吸引别人……这种事，我都不想要。”

他睁开眼睛。  
略微颠簸的路面，让行驶中的车辆变成风雨中的一叶扁舟，这种频率稳定的晃动使人昏昏欲睡。如果不是睁眼的瞬间就想起了晕过去前发生的一切，他真想一闭眼再睡回梦里去。  
不正常的热度和其带来的沉重感已经褪去，眼下他像退了烧的人那样神清气爽一身轻松，除了轻微的乏力感外不再有任何不适——在坐起来之前他还是这么想的。他翻身就想坐起来，然而重心转移的瞬间，后腰传来一股不正常的酸软，就像是房屋被抽去了龙骨，金发青年哼了一声急忙攀住前方的靠背，才没让自己朝后座哗啦啦地坍塌回去。  
“……。”  
难以言喻的感觉彻底唤醒了方才的记忆，平和岛静雄的表情当即扭曲，噎了好半天，他才咬牙切齿地挤出几个字。  
“你这个混蛋……！”  
想起来了，想起来了。他脑子里有一个尖细的声音吱吱尖叫。真是糟糕透顶。  
与之相对的，造成这种事态的罪魁祸首只是在听见动静后浅浅地朝后视镜里瞥了一眼。或许只是错觉——那双并不陌生的猩红色眼睛里闪烁着一种冷淡，无机质似的没有一丝温度。  
“还活着啊。”  
就算是静雄也觉得这种话放在现在这种情况真是尤为过分，但他并不觉得哀怨而只是瞬间产生了想把对方的脑袋拧下来的冲动：“去死吧跳蚤！”  
在他看不到的地方，临也微微勾起嘴角：“还能这样嚷嚷，这不是很精神嘛。”  
“滚蛋！”  
“有必要发这么大火吗？小静也是成年人了吧，别一副被我占了便宜的样子好吗？大家都总是这样子，所以谁来体谅一下被迫和讨厌的对象发生关系的我啦，身为Alpha我可一点都不乐意现在超级想抱怨呢。再说做完就睡过去的男人也最差劲了，你也真是有够大条，说到底要是随身带着抑制剂也就不会出现这种情况了吧？明明是个Omega。所以都是小静的错——”  
仿佛是已经打好草稿的话语，熟练的甚至不需要经过大脑就能脱口而出，因此显得格外怨气深重，滔滔不绝之后临也几乎已经做好了被从车里扔出去的准备——就因为这样才特意挑了靠边停车的时候说呢，不然会死哦。然而后车座上衣着仍有些凌乱的人只是稍稍睁大眼睛瞪着自己。  
“小静？一觉起来大脑就丧失语言处理功能了嘛？”  
不祥的预感几乎是刹那间应验，静雄收起愕然的神色，面无表情地歪过头。  
“我说，你在生什么气？”  
“……哈？”  
“明明是你先出的手。”他低下头去，将仍然敞开的衣领慢慢扣好，“一直都是你自己自说自话，所以你为什么这么生气？”  
长发型的后视镜只能映出部分倾斜的画面，临也从镜面中看着他脖子上残留着的痕迹，随着手指扣上纽扣的动作消失在衬衣背后，就像风筝消失在云层里。空气安静到仿佛凝固。  
啊啊，太糟糕了。他想。  
我就是因此才讨厌小静。  
明明只是个单细胞，直觉这么敏锐是想怎样啊。

……


	15. 生子向番外

警局专用的摩托车覆着雪白的车壳，停下后也威风凛凛。门田京平先对方一步抵达目的地，此刻还在警局门口等着，眼瞧着搭档从摩托上下来，摩托靴咔哒两步，长长的腿仍裹在制服裤子里，裤子的末端被猛地扎进靴子。他伸出还带着手套的手摘掉了安全帽，被焐得微微发潮的金发重新散开，衬着笔挺的深色制服。   
平和岛静雄比他们任何一个人都适合摩托车。他高挑、修长，没有过分宽阔的双肩，是刚好能撑起制服棱角的程度，跨坐上座位轻轻弓起背部的瞬间就散发出凛冽的压迫感。结合后他身上就彻底没了Omega的气息，由于他目前为止对外的性别依旧是Alpha，这一点还是很有帮助的，虽然其实也没什么人会怀疑。就算他和那个真正的Alpha+的关系已经公开，常人也不觉得他们是寻常的AO结合，被这种诡异局面洗礼了无数次的门田早已心有定论：反正这两个人都不是正常人，对这种事，淡定就好了。  
这时的警局良心还不知道自己的淡定紧接着就要灰飞烟灭，眼下他打了个招呼，静雄和往常一样抬手作为回应，两人错开半步进了门，汇报完全部工作加上观摩审讯之后已经时过晌午，门田低头收拾着桌上的文件在狩泽和游马崎渐行渐远的说话声中开了口：“去吃中饭吗？”  
静雄抱着双臂。刚刚审讯时他也在审讯室内，什么都没说就保持着抱着臂的姿势靠着墙站着，没过一会儿嫌疑人就全招了。他顺手扯了扯衣领：“你去好了，我现在不太饿。”  
“早上吃多了？”  
“没，早上也没怎么吃。”  
他平时的生活习惯有多好，门田在警校就知道了，这时便有点意外地看着他，后者面无表情得很无辜：“就是不饿而已。”  
“真少见啊，你不是一贯都到点吃饭的吗。”  
“是这样没错……”  
“亏你刚刚还在出任务。就算是你也一样，这对身体也没什么好处。”  
他将他拖去了餐厅。平和岛静雄对任何不会让自己发怒的事情都很迟钝，对身体尤甚，中了枪后以为是自己踩着东西滑倒了是常态，小小的肠胃不适更是被他习惯性忽略，在这方面行动科王牌的反射弧长得看不到头。所以，在他闻到餐厅的油炸气味后一把捂住嘴的时候，反倒是门田——不管是警校课程还是青春期时学校里教授的性别生理课都认真学过的好学生——先一步意识到他出了什么事。  
意识到发生了什么的门田好半天没找到自己的声音。静雄则对着面前一份炸猪排饭拼命捏鼻梁，最终他用力揉了下脸，把它推开了。令他吃惊的是，把他拖来吃饭的门田居然把这份午饭推得更远，然后他看着他。一脸欲言又止。  
“……？”  
他没意识到发生了什么！明白了这点的门田又一次扶额。因为一直是以Alpha的身份生活所以对Omega的生理常识一概不知吗？就算是这样临也为什么不提醒他——然后他想起来那人在国外呆了一个月呢，一个月足以发生好多事情了。好像哪里不对。  
“我说静雄，你最近有找岸谷检查过身体吗？”  
被问话的茫然地抬头看着他：“没，最近都没有受伤所以没去他那里。为什么这么问？”  
果然。良心叹气。但他接下来也不知道该怎么回答了。门田京平是过去的好学生，现在的好警察，平和岛静雄的朋友和搭档，但这不代表他能把那方面的事直接说出口，更何况他还是个Alpha——这种事应该交给新罗，反正他是医生（虽然他明面上主攻法医），自然更专业。然而他说话又损得口无遮拦，估计检查之后连“临也之前和你做的时候都没戴套吧哈哈哈”这种话都能说出来……他赶紧灭掉了这个想法，拍拍对方的肩膀：“下午没什么事，你去找他看看好——我说，你是不是有点发烧啊。”  
回应他的是静雄一个“啊？”的表情。听了这话他自己也伸手摸了摸额头，这才恍然大悟地皱起了眉：“还真……按理说不应该这样的。毕竟我现在已经没有发情期了。”  
“去岸谷那里看看吧。现在就去。”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”  
他的身体是很强悍没错，但他说到底还是个Omega。作为Omega的那部分是否也和他本身一样强悍那就很难说了，再说任务时他也确实和别人干了一架。门田在这时才注意到他有些苍白的脸色，立刻担忧起来的同时又催促了两句，对方终于拗不过他，答应着站了起来，却在起身的瞬间哼了一声。  
“静雄？”  
平和岛静雄没体会过这种感觉。他伸手想向对方表明自己没事，恶心得天旋地转的感觉却告诉他这完全不是没事。他又想说话，也说不出口，只觉得不知什么时候身上已经冷汗涔涔，一上午都在隐隐翻腾着的呕吐感窜上来的同时，腹痛也突如其来，陌生的虚弱感流遍全身，无可战胜的力气就这样被抽走，于是他就这样一声不吭地倒了下去。

折原临也终于在下了飞机后恢复了手机的通讯功能。他点开信息正想编辑短信，却收到了来自岸谷新罗的一条信息，内容是“回来了就立刻来我这里，静雄在医院”于是正一边走路一边看手机的他差点崴了脚。  
Alpha+反反复复把那句话读了好几遍才确认自己没看错，自家恋人的名字确实是和【医院】这样的名词出现在了一句话里，还是补语修饰主语。他困惑地看着手机屏幕，无论如何也没法把这两者好好联系在一起：平和岛静雄基本和伤病绝缘，就算吃了子弹也是消毒取弹绷带一裹就完事，很少会在医院里呆着。他不明所以，打了电话却直接被转入了语音信箱，只好腹诽两句后直奔岸谷家的诊所：一般来说新罗说的医院都是那里。身为法医的新罗很少说“来我这里”，因为这会让人误解成去停尸房找他，那样问题就大了。  
他脑子里盘旋着医院和停尸房，到了病房门口敲了门，门立刻就开了，穿着白大褂的岸谷新罗挂着他从未见过的一种笑容盯着他。盯了他十秒。  
“干什么。”  
“呐，临也。”对方笑得那么诡秘，让他很想做点什么，比如用小刀戳他之类的。“你最近和静雄做的时候，没有戴套吧？”  
“…………哈？”  
门田京平至少猜中了大部分内容，只是说话对象换了，然而对方毕竟是折原临也，他几乎是立刻就回过神来：“为什么我要和你分享这种事情啊？”  
“不用你分享我也知道。”新罗把他放进房内，从床头柜上取过一张化验单一样的东西在他眼前一抖：“总之，让我说声恭喜咯。”  
黑发的人瞥了一眼纸上的内容。然后他顿时石化了。  
岸谷新罗对他这种表情简直不能更满意。有生之年啊，有生之年，他居然能在对方这张脸上看到这样的表情。愕然的目瞪口呆，纯粹的不可置信。能让临也惊讶的事情实在是太少了。他给足了他愣神的时间，然后把化验单在他眼前挥了挥：“快点欢呼吧，再过几个月你就能亲眼看到你所爱的人类是如何出生的了——”  
也不知道他这句话里的哪个词点醒了对方，他眨了下眼睛，缓过神的瞬间立刻一手捂住脸：“不对等等等等……这是怎么回事等等这不对……”  
“不对什么？Omega是可以怀孕的，这不是常识吗。”  
“常识……”  
“Omega是可以怀孕的，而静雄是Omega，所以静雄也是可以——要我帮你推理完吗？拥有着强A级别高智商的折原临也君？”  
你当我是傻子吗。虽然很想这么说，但临也此时却没法像往常一样回击他。他深呼吸，吐气，依旧觉得哪里不对，但逐渐回归的理性告诉他这是正常的事实：1.平和岛静雄是Omega；2.他们做的时候他确实没有戴套。  
“……”  
“虽然我不能想象你作为父亲的样子，不过这幅表情还是很有纪念意义的，我可以拍照吗？”  
临也瞪他。新罗笑嘻嘻的，估计也是料到了他这副当机的模样。他太了解他了。在对平和岛静雄的一切上，他的镇静都是伪装。不过他总算是缓过来了一点，他开始揉太阳穴：“我只是……嗯，因为太突然了。说到底我还是没把小静当成Omega……”  
“……结合的时候你是在梦游吗。”  
“……这是两回事。”  
新罗便用一种“我懂的我懂的”的怜悯眼神望着他。Alpha+在巨大的冲击之后掉线半天，这时才终于智商回归正常，他突然意识到自己是在病房里。  
“怎么了，为什么小静会在医院。”  
这话就表明他的智商是真的重新上线了。新罗口气里带着安抚：“不用担心，正常的妊娠反应而已。”他看到对方的眉毛在听到这个词的时候还是免不了抽搐了一下。“Omega通常会在两个时期身体状态下滑，第一是发情期，第二就是怀孕初期。虚弱、头疼恶心都是正常的，再加上因为食欲不振他没吃早饭就跑去出了任务，身体撑不住了，但也没有大碍，休息一下就好了。不过，就算不能期待他因为身体变化战斗力下滑，怀孕和发情期也远不一样，这个时候胡来的话风险会大得多，不是抑制剂或者滚床单就能解决的。”  
“你是跟小静解释了身体风险这种问题吗。”  
“虽然我知道听上去很荒谬，但是这种风险是事实哦，就算他的身体再反人类也还是属于一个Omega，他自己也能明白这种事逃不掉的，只不过他反应迟钝罢了。”  
临也无可奈何地叹了口气。话是这么说，他们俩却都有共识地忽略了这个问题。在床上滚得不亦乐乎，倒是把防护措施忘得一干二净，谁都没想起来，而这种情况下他居然还离开了一个月……他又揉了揉太阳穴，把行李箱直接丢在角落里，然后走到床边坐下，新罗最后说了一句“他之前醒过一次，这事他已经知道了”就关上门出去了。  
平和岛静雄睡着的样子是可爱的，尽管他现在一只手的手背上还扎着吊针，也不知道新罗费了多大劲才戳进去。折原临也弯下腰来，然后就闻到了他颈边散发出的淡淡的信息素味。现在这是只有他才能闻到的气味。也许是心理作用，他觉得那味道比平时要更浓郁了一些，就像两人做到兴起的时候他身上的味道。他和任何一个Alpha一样，习惯性地凑过去吸食他的信息素，同时他仍然注视着他的脸，又将手覆在他的额头上，指缝间夹着细碎的金发，他逐渐将掌心也放上去，掌心抚摸过他温度略高的额头。他依旧毫无防备似的，睡着的时候嘴巴微微张开，看起来比平时更呆了。临也这么想着，然后在心里默默数了三下。三，二，一。  
接着他的脖子就被对方没插着吊针的手给掐住了。  
他意料之中地笑着叹了口气，保持着被扼住咽喉的姿势：“你这算是孕期狂躁症吗，小静？”  
“去死。”静雄依旧捏着他的喉部，感觉到他的脉搏在自己的指尖下有力地跳动，“看到你的话狂躁还需要理由吗。”  
“这话可以理解得很色情的。”  
“现在就把你打死怎么样？”  
对这种威胁习以为常的Alpha+自动把它当做了调情，毕竟他一天能让他去死至少十遍。他告饶似的回握着他的手腕，又恢复到了那种无辜的神情：“把手挪开嘛，不然我亲你的话脖子就要断了。”  
“……”  
“一个月没见了诶。”  
金发的人仍瞪着他，但他脸红了。把手松开的时候，他连耳根都红透了。临也笑着叹着气俯下身，把两人之间的距离缩到最短，压低的声线凝出一丝蛊惑：“让你说句想我了就这么难吗……”  
“我不想你——”最后一点尾音被贴上来的嘴唇吞没了。  
平和岛静雄尽量不让自己发出太难堪的声音，但就算不发出声音，他的表现也没有好到哪里去，毕竟他们真的一个月没见面了。Alpha和Omega隔了这么久没见的后果人尽皆知，对方身上幽暗的香味让他浑身发软，分开的间隙他喘息着用没被吊针牵制的那只手抱住他，也凑到他的颈边，让他的信息素把自己吞噬，接着就被他扳过脸，又一次吻上的瞬间他一把揪住他的衣服。  
“我说、你知道这种时候是不能做的吧……”  
“我可没说要做啊。只是接吻而已。”  
柔软的嘴唇蹭在自己唇上的触觉在激起后背一阵电流般的酥麻，他哼了一声，感到自己比平日任何时候都要不堪一击，抓着他衣服的手在颤抖，一股湿热的、迷雾似的动荡感淹没全身，对方的舌头探进口腔时他顿时绷紧了身子。  
“临、临也……等等……嗯——！”  
就像是被抛到最高处的骤然下降。折原临也惊讶地松开了他：他的双颊上蔓延着红潮，嘴唇濡湿，双眼则泛出泪意，喘息不止的同时还有残余着一些细小的痉挛。他稍稍蜷起身来，把半边脸压进枕头。  
“……小静你……只是接吻就，去了吗？”  
静雄用手盖住脸。他想装听不见。他也不知道为什么自己反应会这么大。隐秘部位的黏湿感让他现在简直想死。  
“啊，这就是所谓的‘怀孕后身体会更敏感’？”  
“滚开！”  
惨败。居然接个吻就被勾得射了。他依旧在余韵中轻轻打颤，然后挣扎着坐起来，顺手用枕头招呼了对方一下后才放回床头，自己靠在上面。这时他才又感受到身体和平时的不同，四肢酸沉，隐隐的头痛依旧继续，而高潮让他感觉更虚弱，他又想吐了。他明白这一切的来源，手下意识地抵上了腹部，抬头看到对方的眼神时他才猛地意识到自己在干什么。  
“……呃！不是，那个——”  
“让我看看吧。”  
沉默。沉默间临也重复了一遍：“让我看看吧。”  
金发的人盯着他。两人对峙了半天，他终于败下阵来，吐了口气，将手松开，任凭对方抚摸上自己的小腹。  
这是种微妙的感觉。静雄在对待自己身体这件事上一直心大得离谱，直到新罗告诉他事实之前他都一直以为自己只是胖了一点，或者干脆认为是自己产生了错觉。临也却立刻就察觉到了不同：和一个月前不一样。他示意对方把衣服掀起来，后者没奈何地照做，撩起贴身衣物的下摆咬在嘴里，眼睛还瞪着他。失去了最后一层阻挡，看到的就很明显。原本平坦的腰腹位置，现在则已经微微隆起了。  
他的身体一直紧绷清瘦，腰腹的肌肉线条浅而清晰，人鱼线勾勒着好看的凹陷，因此那处圆弧虽然因为月份还小，幅度并不大，在本该纤细的部位却很明显。与紧实的肌肉不同，那处隆起摸上去有些柔软，很容易就让人想到浮游在身体里的一团软肉。  
“……才三个月而已，就算摸也感觉不到什么的。”  
临也看向他。静雄咬着衣服下摆，面无表情地含糊了一句。紧贴着小腹的手掌微微一蹭，他的肩膀顿时一颤，他扭过头去，而在指尖细腻地划过皮肤时又立刻想要推开他的手：“我说你别……！”  
“有感觉吗？”  
声音就像是被掐在喉咙里。他发出滑稽的一个音节。  
“被抚摸这里的话……会有感觉吗？”  
“……现在就杀了你……”  
他的威胁已经底气全无。被腹内的生命体顶起了一个弧度的部位，在触碰下竟然也产生了某种异样的快感。他赶紧隔开他的手，那种酥痒感却挥之不去，而他的手直接覆在了自己的手背上抵住小腹。明明除了隆起什么都感觉不到，他却产生了某种幻觉，仿佛是用手捂着一颗跳动的心脏。他松开衣物，让他又靠了过来。额头抵上。他的眼睛里浮动着异常复杂又热切的感情，但他什么都不说，这样反而更好，因为他已经局促到极限了。  
他看到他前所未有的温柔。  
“……你很高兴吧。”  
“嗯？”黑发的人侧过头，下巴磨蹭着衣物沙沙作响，“你指什么。”  
“孩子什么的。终于有了和他人的联系，对你来说，是很高兴的事吧。”  
渴望着人类，渴望着与人类的联系。平和岛静雄的表情显得理所当然，但折原临也只是意外地看了他三秒，然后就笑起来，他笑着把他抱在怀里。  
“凭小静的智商，想猜中我在想什么是不可能的啦。”  
“现在就把你从窗户扔下去。”  
“与他人的联系吗……对我来说，孩子并不是这样的存在哦。应该说，孩子承载着的还是我对人类的期待吧，到底会长成怎样的人类，尤其是，如果是我们两个人的孩子，到底会被我们影响到何种程度，会变成怎样的人……比起血脉联系，我还是对这个更感兴趣一点。”  
这话太符合他的性格，也太欠打。静雄皱着眉又开始瞪他，却又听见他说：“更何况，我早就和小静产生联系了。结合也好，结合之前也好。孩子并不是我们第一次真正意义上的联系。我和小静你的联系，也绝不仅仅是受精卵发育出的生命就可以衡量的。”即便看不到他的表情，也能从他的语气里听出一股坦率的柔情。“和孩子不同，小静本身是承载我感情和欲望的存在，怎么说都是任何东西都无法相比的吧。所以，不要再说孩子才是真正的联系这种话了。”  
“在这个世界上，和我有着最深联系的人，只有小静而已。”  
他找不出回答，甚至找不到自己的声音，只好张着嘴看着他。他只要说出这种话，就会让自己一败涂地。抵着小腹的、自己的手，也从他的掌心处汲取着温度。  
“……啊不过，我在这世界上还有千千万万其他的联系啦！因为我喜欢人类嘛，只要有人类的地方就有和我的联系，人类赛高，人类love——等等小静不要捏我的手腕会断的——”  
“你还是快点下地狱吧。”  
“痛——小静你是吃醋了吗？独占欲？这是独占欲吗？然而就算是有独占欲我们现在也没法做哦，大概要等到一两个月后才行？等身体稳定了就可以恢复啦，快说你对这个很期待——”  
“期待个鬼啊你这个变态跳蚤！！”  
……

总之，在拿到诊断书后，静雄的直属上司田中汤姆不顾当事人本人的抗拒，直接给他放了假。  
“做这一行和文书人员不一样，身体状况不好的话对谁都有影响的，”汤姆把文件往他头上拍了拍，“对了，说到这个，你们还没有度过蜜月吧？”  
……  
至于几个月后检查出了“其实怀上的是双胞胎”这一事实……那也是之后的事了。

（番外完）


End file.
